Tsubasa à Poudlard
by Akirafye
Summary: Quand l'équipe de Tsubasa est envoyée à Poudlard sous les manigances de Yuko et de Dumbledore. Cela pour rapprocher les deux maisons, l'équipe va devoir devenir profs et élèves ou frères et soeurs.
1. Prologue

**_C'est ma première fic donc soyez gentil._**

**_Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire, tout est à Clamp et J.K Rowling !_**

PROLOGUE

Albus Dumbledore, directeur très renommé de Poudlard, attendait. Une personne l'avait prévenue de la venue de quatre voyageurs qu'il allait devoir aider. En contrepartie, la jeune femme manipulatrice avec laquelle il avait discuté lui avait promis de réconcilier les deux maisons rivals. Comment ? Il avait une petite idée. C'est pour cela qu'il avait accepté sans trop se poser de question. Depuis que Voldemort avait été détruit, d'autres sorciers avaient décidé de reprendre son rôle et cela n'avait fait que renforcer les rivalités des deux maisons.

Il s'avançait dans le parc, près du saule cogneur lorsqu'il aperçu une forme apparaître. Il s'agissait d'une sorte d'étrange lapin blanc pourvu d'aile.

- Pyuuuu ! Cria l'animal d'une voix aiguë. Non je rigole !

Des créatures, il en avait vu, mais celle là, il ne la connaissait pas. Il se rapprocha. L'animal recracha alors quatre individus. Les deux premiers avaient à peu près 16 ans. Le même âge que Harry pensa Albus. Cela lui fit esquisser un sourire se souvenant du plan de la belle femme à la longue chevelure noir. L'un des deux adolescents, celui aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux marrons, s'inquiéta de l'état de son amie.

- Vous allez bien princesse Sakura ? Dit-il apeuré.

La jeune fille avait été propulsée plus long et avait atterri sur le postérieur et ses cheveux s'étaient pris dans un des buissons. Elle se frotta la tête voyant son compagnon s'approcher d'elle et, avec un sourire resplendissant de candeur, lui répondit sur un ton joyeux:

- Ne t'inquiète pas Shaolan ! Je vais bien !

Il l'aida cependant à se relever. Contre toute apparence, la jeune princesse avait eu beaucoup de chance. Leur deux autres compagnons, parfaitement opposés l'un à l'autre, étaient tombés aussi près du saule qu'ils le pouvaient. Le premier était blond avec de magnifiques yeux bleu-azurs, il était très mince et élancé, habillé de la tête aux pieds d'un manteau blanc avec quelques gravures bleues. Il avait tout de suite repéré le vielle homme barbu mais préféra se rapprocher du deuxième qui lui possédait des cheveux noirs répartis en épis sur sa tête et des yeux rouge-sangs. Il était recouvert d'une tenue entièrement noire.

Le directeur trépignait d'impatience de pouvoir s'adresser au ninja. De toute sa vie, il avait eu une adoration de ces personnes et les avait souvent imité. Le blond aux cheveux longs, rigolait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et pointait le grand musclé du doigt. Celui-ci se releva d'un bon et chercha son sabre qui n'était pas dans son fourreau.

- Hey, la boule de poils ! Fait péter le katana ! Aboya-t-il de sa voix bourrue.

- Voyons, Kuro-Pyu ne peut vraiment rien faire tout seul. Répondit le blondinet ce qui renforça la colère du brun.

- Tu vas arrêter avec tes surnoms ridicules l'asperge !

- Kyaaaaa ! Kuro-Chou me fait peur !

L'homme blond commença à se faire courser par le ninja. Shaolan s'avança alors essayant de les arrêter.

- Fye, Maître Kurogane. Il se stoppa net lorsqu'il aperçut l'arbre, autours duquel ils tournaient, bouger. Il continua en balbutiant. L'arbre... Il...Il...Il bouge !

Les deux concernés observèrent alors le jeune garçon et se tournèrent vers l'arbre qui venait de leur envoyer un branche dans leurs ventres. Ils furent projetés un peu plus loin. Dumbledore arriva alors à leur hauteur mort de rire. La petite créature sortit alors un sabre de sa bouche, celui-ci était orné d'une tête de dragon et atterrit dans la main du ninja qui vociférait contre le saule. Il s'apprêtait à vouloir raser l'arbre lorsque la voix cristalline du blond raisonna.

- Bonjours ! Nous sommes des voyageurs. Dit-il à l'encontre de Albus qui souriait avec un regard manipulateur au jeune homme qui le lui renvoyait.

- Bienvenus à Poudlard ! Répondit le directeur presque immédiatement.

Kurogane se rapprocha de lui.

- C'est le nom de ce monde ? S'aventura il.

- Non, rit Dumbledore, de mon école. Bienvenus à Poudlard, école de Magie !

A SUIVRE...

_**J'espère que cela vous a plu, ce n'est qu'un début cependant.**_

_**Un merci à liberlycaride pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre.**_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Un directeur bien étrange

_**Salut si vous lisez la suite c'est que vous avez passablement aimez,( enfin je crois et surtout espère). Je tiens à préciser qu'il y aura peut-être et sûrement le couple Kuro fye, HPDM et aussi un BZRW mais je garde SakuraxShaolan. Homophobes passez donc le chemin.**_

_**Donc les personnages de Tsubasa sont à Clamp et ceux de Harry Potter à J.K. Rolink.**_

**_J'espère_**_** que vous aimerez.**_

CHAPITRE 1 : Un directeur bien étrange.

Tous eurent une réaction différente.

Fye déploya un large sourire, il était le seul magicien du groupe (1) et commença à se concerter sur la manière de mieux embêter le brun.

Kurogane afficha un air de dégoût complètement caché par son masque. Il ne voulait pas avoir à subir d'autres souffrances de la part du magicien et, surtout, redoutait d'avoir à les subir de la part des autres magiciens. Voilà donc sa pensée :_ Putain de merde de foutu voyage à la con. Va falloir que je m'en tape d'autre, un c'était pas assez, voilà qu'y en a toute une école._

La princesse se dit qu'elle pourrait en profiter pour un peu mieux maîtriser son pouvoir de liseuse de rêve et part la même occasion se rapprocher de Fye. (2)

Shaolan se dit que ce n'était qu'un monde comme un autre et attendait avec impatience de pouvoir aller observer la bibliothèque, après tout, c'était une école.

La princesse s'avança vers le directeur.

- Nous aimerions rester ici. Elle s'interrompit et reprit. Si cela est possible.

- Mais tout à fait ! Continua gaiement Albus. Suivez-moi dans mon bureau !

Tous s'exécutèrent pas sans une certaine résistance pour certains.

Ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils que leurs avait gentiment proposés le directeur. Ils reprirent leurs discutions.

- D'abord, permettez-moi de me présenter. Je me nomme Albus Dumbledore et suis le directeur de cette école. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Je m'appelle Sakura.

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez princesse. Commenta Dumbledore.

- Oui... Rougit la jeune fille.

- De quel pays ? S'aventura L'homme.

- D'un pays au milieu d'un désert. Répondit l'adolescente.

- Je vois, je vois,... Quels magnifiques pays que ceux entourant le Sahara. Médita le barbu dans ses pensées.

- Je m'appelle Shaolan. L'interrompit-il.

- D'où venez-vous ?

- Du même pays que Sakura.

- Quel âge avez-vous ? Continua Dumbledore dans son investigation.

- 16 ans comme Sakura.

- Je vois...

Que voyait-il seul lui le savait pour l'instant. Il se tourna vers les deux adultes, détachant ainsi son regard de la petite fille à la chevelure presque rose et aux yeux verts.

- Je m'appelle Fye D. Flowright. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Fye et j'ai 25 ans. Voici Mokona Modoki.

Le blond présenta la petite peluche au Directeur. Cette dernière s'exclama.

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Mokona.

- Enchanté. Dit le directeur sur un ton aussi enjoué que la petite créature tout en lui serrant la patte. Mais quelle genre de créature es-tu ?

- Mokona c'est Mokona ! Répondit la boule blanche.

- Et lui c'est Kuro-chan...Reprit Fye qui fut instantanément repris pas le brun.

- Kurogane !

- Ravi ! S'écria le directeur les yeux pétillants ce qui fit reculer le ninja. Quel âge avez-vous ?

- Ça ne te concerne pas le vieux !

Il se reçut aussitôt un coup de poing sur la tête.

- Voyons Kuro-kuro, répond gentillement à la question.

Le brun réprima sa colère et respira profondément.

-Alors ? Insista le directeur.

Tous attendaient la réponse. Après tout, ils n'en avaient jamais parlé avant. Sous les regards curieux et suppliants des deux adolescents Kurogane céda.

- 24. Murmura-t-il.

- Pardon ? Cria Fye dans ses oreilles.

- Pouvez-vous le redire ? Demanda Shaolan.

- S'il vous plaît monsieur Kurogane !

- J'ai bien entendu ? Continua Fye se retenant de ne pas rire. Je suis plus vieux que toi ?

- C'est vrai ? Questionnèrent à l'unisson le vieux barbu et les deux adolescents.

- Ouai. Maugréa Kurogane pour seule réponse.

- Fye est plus âgé que Kuro-Kuro... Fye est plus âgé que Kuro-toutou... Kuro-papa doit le respect à Fye, chantonna Mokona sous les rires de Fye.

Ils entamèrent alors une course poursuite, vite arrêté par le directeur, après tout, c'était un grand sorcier. Ils retournèrent à leurs places. Le directeur continua son enquête.

- Vous êtes tous sorcier. (3)

- Non, seul moi possède des pouvoirs magiques. Répondit le blond vite reprit par Albus.

- Ce n'était pas une question.

- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent les trois autres sous les rires de Mokona.

- Vous voulez une preuve ?

Tous hochèrent la tête. Il sortit un long bous de bois qu'il tendit à Kurogane. Ce dernier l'observa longuement.

- Que voulez-vous que je fasse de ce truc ?

- Faite un geste.

Kurogane s'exécuta et montra une lampe qui explosa. Il s'apprêtait à recommencer cette fois en visant le visage du magicien mais Albus lui reprit la baguette pour la donner à la jeune fille. Sakura la prit avec précaution.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Questionna-t-elle nerveuse.

- Oui, oui ! Chantonna le directeur.

Elle dirigea le bout de bois vers la bibliothèque du directeur qui l'entourait, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sortir tous les livres des étagères. Elle rendit instantanément la baguette au directeur sous une pluie d'excuse. Shaolan, lui, voulait éviter de nouveau dégât dans la pièce .

- Je vous crois.

- Non, va y ! insista le directeur.

- Bien.

Il récupéra l'objet et le pointa vers le bureau du directeur qui était déjà bien amoché vu la tonne de papier et d'ordure traînant dessus. Celui-ci fut immédiatement rangé. Dumbledore explosa de rire.

- Bien, bien ! Vous allez pouvoir intégrer mon école !

- Intégrer ? Questionna la princesse.

- Il vous faudra des baguettes aussi. Suivez-moi !

- Excusez-moi, mais qu'elle est cette histoire d'intégrement ? Continua Shaolan.

- Vous verrez ! Allez suivez-moi !

Ils se dirigèrent vers une cheminée. Dumbledore leurs expliqua le principe de la poudre de cheminette mais avant de partir, il fit venir un de ses professeurs.

- Vous voilà enfin Minerva !

- Que me voulez-vous Albus ?

- Je voudrais vous prévenir que nous avons trouvé de nouveaux professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Qui sont ?

Albus désigna Fye et Kurogane. Le premier dévoila un large sourire comprenant l'intention du directeur et le deuxième observa le vieux fou.

Sur le chemin de traverse, ils se dirigèrent vers la boutique de Ollivander.

- Mais vous n'allez pas bien ?

- Pardon ?

- Comment voulez-vous que l'on enseigne quoi que ce soit ? Continua Kurogane sur sa lancé.

- Je suis sûr que vous allez y arriver.

- L'asperge peut-être mais moi je n'ai jamais fait de magie !

- Ho ! Kuro-kuro a peur ! Il se sent impuissant. Rigola Fye en prenant les joues du ninja.

- Lâche moi ! S'énerva Kurogane.

- T'inquiète pas, je serais là pour t'aider. Mon kuro-kun ! Continua le blond sans tenir compte des paroles du brun.

Avant que le ninja n'explose de colère, Fye lui lâcha les joues en les caressant, ou plutôt en les frottant pour enlever les traces de son passage. Shaolan intervint alors.

- Il a raison, êtes-vous sûr que c'est une bonne idée. C'est vrai que Kurogane est un excellent professeur, mais il ne connaît rien à la magie.

- C'est pour cela qu'ils seront deux ! Rigola le directeur.

- D'accord. Acquiescèrent Sakura et Shaolan.

- Avec l'autre andouille ? Se renfrogna le ninja.

- Oui, rien que tous les deux mon petit Kuro !

- C'est Kurogane !

- Ouinnnnnnnnn ! Kuro-toutou montre les dents !

Une nouvelle course poursuite commença dans la grande rue qui devint une attraction.

Après être revenus dans le bureau du directeur avec leur baguette, ce dernier invita les deux adolescents à s'asseoir et présenta Fumseck aux deux hommes et à Mokona. Kurogane garda quand même un œil sur les enfants et le directeur. Ce dernier sortit un grand chapeau pointu.

- Voici le Choixpeau ! Il déterminera dans quelle maison vous irez.

- Nous allons devenir des élèves ? Questionna Sakura joyeuse.

- Oui !

- Je ne comprends pas. Quelle est cette histoire de maison ? Demanda Shaolan.

- Et bien, cette école a été créé par quatre personnes : Godric Gryffondor, Salazar Serpentard, Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle. Pour leurs rendre hommage, chaque élève est assigné à une des quatre maisons leur correspondant et portant leur nom de famille.

Il posa le Choixpeau sur la tête de Sakura qui sursauta lorsque celui-ci se mit à bouger.

- Serpentard !

- Bien, bien !

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Demanda Sakura.

Il le posa ensuite sur celle de Shaolan.

- GRYFFONDOR ! S'exclama le Choixpeau.

- Très bien ! Continua Dumbledore très optimiste.

- Nous ne sommes pas dans la même maison ? Continua Shaolan légèrement triste et surtout inquiet.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Poursuivit Albus. Vous suivrez le même cursus.

- Et puis, je peux me débrouiller seule ! Se renfrogna Sakura.

- Et bien ! S'exclama Albus. Il est temps de se changer !

- Pardon ? L'interrompit Kurogane.

- Que croyez-vous que je faisais pendant que vous cherchiez vos baguettes ?

Il tendit un sac de vêtement à Fye qui en sortit un costume. Celui-ci le donna à Kurogane qui ,réticent, prit un t-shirt blanc avec une manche retroussée et une autre longue avec un gant pour cacher son membre en métal, ouvert sur le torse et un pantalon noir. Shaolan et Sakura eurent droit à un uniforme de l'école avec, pour le garçon, une cravate dorée et rouge avec un lion pour blason et pour la jeune princesse une cravate verte et argent portant pour blason un serpent. Ils se recouvrirent d'une robe de sorcier. Mokona, qui avait tisé des liens avec le phénix, eut droit à une petite cravate noire.

- Kuro-pyu a la classe! S'exclama-t-il après lui avoir sauté dessus.

- Mais tu vas la fermer la boule de poil ?

- Il a raison Kuro-kun ! Renchérit Fye.

- Mais tu vas arrêter avec tes surnoms ridicules l'asperge ! S'énerva Kurogane.

- Tu dois le respect à tes aînés, l'aurais-tu oublié mon petit Kuro ? Continua Fye en posant son doigt sur le nez du ninja qui lui envoya un coup de poing que le magicien esquiva.

- Bien ! Bien ! Dit joyeusement Dumbledore. Je vais vous faire visiter le château !

- Super ! S'exclama Mokona.

- Non ! Toi, tu restes là ! Rétorqua Kurogane.

Ils sortirent et laissèrent les deux animaux seuls dans le bureau.

- Je vais aller leurs faire une surprise ! Annonça la petite boule blanche avec un sourire maléfique.

Accompagnés du directeur, ils arpentèrent le château pour visiter. Fye s'amusait le long des couloirs et fit peur au peu d'élève qui s'y trouvaient en taquinant Kurogane qui dévoila un visage meurtrier. Shaolan, lui, posait des questions sur l'architecture du château, auxquelles le directeur fut ravi de répondre. Sakura, elle, profitait du paysage et essayait de calmer Kurogane de son mieux alors que le magicien profitait de son plus grand âge. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la Grande Salle. Lorsque Albus poussa les portes, tous se retournèrent par habitude, puis se replongèrent dans leurs discussions. Ils relevèrent alors tous la tête apercevant les quatre personnes l'accompagnants. Albus s'avança entre les tables, se dirigeant vers celle des professeurs et sourit aux élèves.

A SUIVRE...

**_(1) On me l'a fait remarqué, il n'y a pas que Fye qui est magicien. Mais pour le déroulement de ma fic, Shaolan a donné à Watanuki sa magie pour le voeu de réincarner Yuko, donc il est le seul à la maîtriser._**

**_(2) Sakura n'est pas celle avec qui ils ont voyagé. Pour le déroulement de ma fic, elle ne reste pas à Clow, mais part avec eux._**

**_**(3) Petite spécification**, si ils possèdent tous des pouvoirs, c'est parce que, comme dans le premier monde qu'ils ont visité, tome 1 avec les kudans, ils se sont adaptés au monde. Et si vous ne connaissez pas tsubasa reservoir chronicle je vous conseille de le lire ( la fille qui fait absolument pas de pub =) )_**

_**Je sais, on a pas encore vu les personnages principaux de Harry Potter mais ce ne serait tarder.**_

**_J'attends tous commentaires, bon ou mauvais, la critique aide toujours_**

_**Un merci à liberlycaride pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre.**_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Entrée à l'Ecole

_**Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Toujours le même blabla.**_

_**Rien n'est à moi malheureusement!**_

_**Un nouveau chapitre où vous rencontrez enfin Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago ainsi que Blaise et Pansy.**_

_**Enjoy (il faut savoir utiliser l'anglais dans la vie.)**_

CHAPITRE 2 : Entrée à l'Ecole

Il s'installa sur sa chaise et attendit que les derniers élèves arrivent. Tous étaient là, la tête tournée vers le directeur farfelu et ces quatre nouvelles personnes dont ils pouvaient discerner deux nouveaux élèves ce qui les surprit puisque le premier trimestre était déjà bien avancé. Fye avait évité de taquiner le brun et observait l'assemblée. Il remarqua que chaque table correspondait à une maison et que deux ne s'appréciaient pas. Il regarda le brun qui lui fit comprendre qu'il avait aussi remarqué. Tous deux espéraient que Shaolan et Sakura n'étaient pas dans ces maisons rivales. Trois élèves passèrent alors la porte, surpris que tous les regardent avec une lueur de colère. Ils avaient tous attendu la venue de ces trois élèves de Gryffondor, au vu de leur uniforme, et leur curiosité commençait à leur faire perdre patience. Ils s'assirent à l'une des deux tables rivales. Le premier, brun aux cheveux courts avec sur le front une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, questionna une rousse qui lui répondit tout en criant :

- Asseyez-vous ! Ron, tu me fais honte !

- Mais pourquoi ? répondit le deuxième, cette fois-ci roux et l'air niais. Je n'ai rien fait.

- Tais-toi, tout le monde te regarde, coupa la troisième avec des cheveux châtains et un ton autoritaire.

- Mais !

- Pas de « mais » !

- Tu ferais mieux d'écouter Hermione, Ron, coupa le premier. Tout le monde a l'air impatient et écoute, avec une certaine colère, notre conversation.

- Mais Harry, je n'ai rien fait !

La rouquine lança un regard noir à son frère. Dumbledore rit et se leva.

- HA HA HA ! Merci mlle Weasley! Bien je requière toute votre intention ! Je vois que je l'ai déjà ! continua-t-il de rire. Je voudrais vous annoncer la venue de deux nouveaux élèves arrivés ce matin. Je vous présente donc Sakura..., dit il en désignant la jeune fille qui s'inclina légèrement, gênée.

Fye murmura alors quelques mots au Directeur.

- ...Flowright et Shaolan... continua-t-il en montrant le garçon qui refit le geste de sa princesse...Suwa.

Kurogane fit un regard interrogateur au blond qui lui répondit avec un sourire aussi faux que calculateur ce qui fit froncer les sourcils au brun.

- Sakura est la sœur cadette d'un de nos nouveaux professeurs. Il désigna le blond. Je vous présente donc Fye D. Flowright nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Fye secoua la main et dévoila son plus grand sourire ce qui fit rire beaucoup d'élèves. Dumbledore reprit :

- Il sera accompagné, dans sa tâche, par monsieur Kurogane Suwa, le grand frère de Shaolan.

Kurogane leva les yeux au ciel après avoir été désigné.

- Il est pas content le Kuro-chouchou ! Commenta joyeusement le magicien.

- La ferme abrutie ! Répondit simplement Kurogane avec un visage des plus terrifiants.

Les élèves hésitaient entre avoir peur et profiter du spectacle.

- Donc, comme vous l'avez compris, vous aurez cette année un binôme de professeurs pour la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Il s'apprêtait à retourner à sa place lorsque la voix de la Directrice de Gryffondor s'éleva :

- Monsieur !

- Oui, professeur McGonagall ?

- Vous avez oublié de dire leur maison.

Tous les élèves acquiescèrent et rirent.

- Excusez-moi. Sakura appartient à la maison des Serpentards, dit-il en désignant la table la plus à gauche, l'une des deux rivales. Et Shaolan fait parti des Gryffondors, continua-t-il en montrant, cette fois, celle du milieu à droite où s'étaient installés les retardataires. Bien, maintenant, allez prendre place avec votre maison, dit-il aux deux adolescents avant d'être de nouveau coupé par le professeur.

- Et leurs années ?

- J'avais oublié ! Ils seront tous les deux en sixième année. Etant donné qu'ils sont nouveaux, je demande aux Préfets des deux maisons, qui sont eux aussi dans cette année, de se lever.

La jeune fille des retardataires se leva parmi la table des Gryffondors. Albus fit signe à Shaolan de la rejoindre. Parmi les Serpentards se leva un jeune homme blond, qui pouvait rivaliser avec Fye. Ce dernier avait un visage impassible. Sakura le rejoignit et s'installa à ses côtés. Dumbledore tapa dans ses mains ce qui fit apparaître de la nourriture sur les tables et leur souhaita un bon appétit, puis, il désigna deux places près d'un professeur habillé d'une robe noire et avec des cheveux assez gras.

- Installez-vous près de Severus, c'est notre professeur de potion.

- D'accord ! lança joyeusement le blond. Tu viens Kuro-kuro ?

Le brun ne répondit pas et s'installa à côté du professeur qui possédait un visage impassible, cependant il était sûr qu'il considérait déjà Fye comme un imbécile fini. Il n'engagea pas la conversation et ne scia pas lorsque Fye essaya de le déstabiliser ou lui parla. Il observa les deux adolescents.

µ***µ

Shaolan arriva au niveau de Hermione et s'assit à coté d'elle, un brun lui avait fait de la place. Il le remercia. Il était assez soulagé de voir qu'il apercevait la jeune princesse de là où il était. La jeune préfète engagea la conversation.

- Alors comme ça c'est ton frère.

- Oui, répondit-il peu confiant, mais il devait jouer le jeu.

- D'où viens-tu ? questionna celui à la cicatrice.

- D'un pays en plein désert, répondit-il.

- Voyons Harry, tu pourrais te présenter avant ! rétorqua la jeune fille

- Tu ne l'as pas fait non plus ! contre-attaqua le jeune homme.

- Et puis tout le monde sait qui il est ! finit le roux. Et c'est quel pays ?

- Vous ne connaîtrez pas !

- Dit toujours! se vexa la jeune fille.

- Le pays de Clow, dit-il calmement se disant que peut-être un pays s'appellerait ainsi.

- Je ne connais pas, répondit le roux.

- Moi non plus ! reprit celui à la cicatrice.

- Hermione ? dirent-ils en cœur.

- Non, je ne connais pas.

- C'est rare ! commentèrent les deux amis en cœur.

- Sinon, vous pourriez vous présenter peut-être ! déclara-t-elle agacée. Moi, je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Je suis donc préfète des Gryffondors et mes meilleurs amis sont ces deux incultes.

- Donc moi, le premier inculte, déclara le roux. Je m'appelle Ronald Weasley mais tu peux m'appeler Ron et voici ma sœur cadette, Ginny.

La rousse lui fit signe de la main.

- S'il t'embête, n'hésite pas à le frapper, déclara-t-elle.

- Et moi c'est Harry, Harry Potter.

Shaolan n'eut aucune réaction ce qui choqua tous les Gryffondors qui écoutaient la conversation. Finalement il prit la parole.

- Tu es connu ?

- Tu ne le connais pas ? s'étonnèrent plusieurs Gryffondors .

- Pourquoi ? Je devrais ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dans un certain sens, cela me rassure, toute la planète ne me connais pas ! rit Harry.

- Mais enfin! renchérit un brun à côté de lui. La cicatrice en forme d'éclair, les lunettes.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ! dit Shaolan.

- Celui-Qui-A-Survécu ? hasarda Ron.

Shaolan secoua la tête. Autant être honnête jusqu'à la fin, il jeta un coup d'œil à la table de la princesse. Elle allait bien, il se re-concentra sur la conversation, c'était un garçon à la peau mate qui lui parlait.

- L'Elu ?

- Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? continua un autre avec l'accent irlandais.

- Absolument pas, et puis c'est qui Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ?

Tous parurent surpris, Harry découvrit un large sourire.

- Voldemort !

- Je ne vois pas.

Après tout, comment pouvait-il connaître étant donné qu'il ne venait pas de ce monde. Harry tendit alors une main en direction des quatre garçons ayant essayés de lui faire rappeler.

- J'ai gagné. Tout le monde ne nous connaît pas !

- Ce n'est pas juste, je suis sûr que vous êtes de mèche.

- Ne cherche pas Seamus, j'ai gagné. Ron, Dean, Neville, vous aussi ! continua Harry avec un large sourire.

- Vous avez parié sur ça ? s'offusqua la jeune préfète.

- Ouais. répondit Ron en sortant son argent.

- Oh, et en faite, je m'appelle Dean Thomas, fit celui à la peau mate en découvrant des pièces de monnaie. Et celui avec l'accent irlandais, il s'appelle Seamus Finnigan.

- Moi, je m'appelle Neville Londubat, termina le brun avec la main tendue vers celle de Harry laissant tomber son argent.

- Ouais, ce sont les trois pigeons, commenta Ron.

- Je te rappelle que toi aussi, tu as parié avec eux, coupa Hermione ce qui eut pour effet de créer le fou rire général.

Shaolan rit avec eux, il tourna cependant son regard vers la table des Serpentards ce qui n'échappa au trio.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour Sakura ? commença Ginny l'ayant aussi remarquée.

- Pardon ?

- Et bien, tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder vers elle, et puis, vous êtes arrivés ensemble, continua Hermione.

- C'est que... Shaolan rougit fortement ne trouvant pas ses mots.

- Enfin, t'as raison de t'inquiéter, après tout, elle est avec les Serpentards, dit Ron.

Il reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça Harry ?

- Regarde-le, tu l'as inquiété plus qu'autre chose.

Shaolan regarda la princesse, elle souriait. Elle releva alors la tête dans sa direction. Shaolan détourna sa tête après avoir croisé son regard et rougit. Il pouvait être comparé à la tomate dans son assiette. Hermione lui tapota le dos et lui sourit.

- C'est vrai que nous n'apprécions pas les Serpentards, mais, ils ne sont pas foncièrement méchants, se força-t-elle à dire.

- Tu parles de Malfoy, là, commenta Harry.

- Si tu t'y mets, aussi ça ne va pas être simple, dit-elle de manière répréhensible.

- D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-elle chez les Serpentards ? demanda Ginny. Elle ne me semble pas manipulatrice.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est le Choixpeau…, dit tout simplement Shaolan.

Il venait de regarder dans la direction de ses deux amis qui lui avaient fait signe de ne pas s'inquiéter.

- Sinon, ce serait-il passé des événements étranges ces derniers temps ?

- A part votre arrivée ? questionna Harry.

- Oui.

- Non, répondit Hermione qui était la seule à avoir considéré sa question. Sinon, pourquoi ce binôme de professeurs ?

- C'est vrai, on sait que la place de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal est maudite, continua Harry. Mais tout de même, deux professeurs.

Ils se tournèrent vers Shaolan.

- Je ne sais pas. C'est le Directeur qui...

- Je comprends, le coupa Harry.

- Harry prend des cours particuliers avec monsieur Dumbledore, alors il connaît bien son côté excentrique, expliqua Hermione. Sinon, ton frère est un bon professeur ?

- Oui, il m'a appris beaucoup de choses, mais je me demande comment il va s'en sortir avec monsieur Fye.

- C'est vrai qu'il a l'air comique ! commenta Seamus.

Shaolan observa une dernière fois la princesse, puis se plongea dans la conversation. Il apprit la haine que les Gryffondors et les Serpentards avaient les uns envers les autres, qui se transmettait de génération en génération. Les plus agaçants de tous, pour Harry et Ron, s'appelaient Drago Malfoy et Blaise Zabini. Le « Prince des Serpentards » et son Second. Apprenant que le premier était le préfet de Serpentard, il s'inquiéta pour sa princesse. Il apprit beaucoup de choses sur Poudlard grâce à Hermione et sa connaissance du livre « l'Histoire de Poudlard ». Ils se levèrent enfin pour aller dans leur dortoir et se retrouvèrent devant une grosse dame nommée... La Grosse Dame. Ils donnèrent le mot de passe « Godriripant » et entrèrent. Harry et Ron proposèrent au nouveau de s'installer dans le lit vide de leur chambre. Il continua de discuter avec Hermione.

µ***µ

Sakura se rapprocha du blond qui comme un gentleman avait « gentiment » viré la fille qui le harcelait pour lui laisser une place. Lorsqu'elle sentit le regard de cette dernière sur elle, elle eut un frisson et lui sourit pour lui envoyer des ondes positives mais tout ce qu'elle reçut fut un regard meurtrier.

- Alors comme ça tu es la sœur de l'abruti de nouveau professeur, lança le blond platine, avec un visage toujours impassible, il lui fit signe de s'asseoir et elle s'exécuta. Moi, c'est Malfoy, Drago Malfoy.

Il lui tendit une main qu'elle attrapa.

- Enchantée, dit-elle essayant de garder son sourire face au regard meurtrier de presque toutes les jeunes Serpentardes. Et oui, c'est bien mon frère !

- C'est bien, comme ça, le professeur de Défense Contre les Force du Mal ne nous enlèvera pas trop de points, commenta un brun en face de la jeune fille.

- Ouais ! rajouta une fille à côté de lui. Mais bon, tu pourrais te présenter imbécile.

- Toi aussi Pansy, commenta Drago.

- Je suis désolée Dray !

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander pardon ! s'énerva le blond sans vraiment le montrer.

- Pardon Sakura !

Elle lui prit les mains et commença son jeu d'actrice.

- Pourras-tu seulement me pardonner.

Sakura rit à sa réaction et rentra dans son jeu.

- Ma pauvre, ne pas connaître le nom d'une personne que je viens de rencontrer et qui ne m'a parlé que pour s'excuser. Comment le pourrais-je ?

- Non, je t'en prie, continua la jeune Serpentarde. J'aimerais vraiment devenir ton amie, je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi de ne pas t'avoir encore dit mon prénom.

- C'est bon ! J'ai compris ! s'exclama Drago.

Les jeunes filles s'échangèrent des clins d'œil et rirent.

- Je m'appelle Pansy Parkinson. Enchantée !

- Moi de même ! dit Sakura.

- Moi c'est Blaise Zabini !

Il tendit sa main à la jeune princesse qui l'attrapa et continua :

- Bienvenu chez les Serpentards !

- Merci !

- Sinon, d'où est-ce que tu viens ? commença la jeune fille.

- D'un pays au milieu du désert.

- Tu ne dois pas être habituée au froid ! commenta Blaise.

- Non et si, j'ai beaucoup voyagé. Mon frère est, lui, originaire d'un pays enneigé alors ça va.

- Vos parents sont des voyageurs ? demanda Pansy.

- Nos parents étaient..., commença Sakura prise dans son rôle de petite sœur.

- Oh ! Pardon, s'excusa Pansy.

- Ce n'est pas grave ! J'ai mon frère ! sourit la jeune princesse.

- L'imbécile ? reprit Blaise.

- C'est un très grand sorcier ! dit-elle puis elle se murmura quelques mots. Mais en montrant cette face joyeuse il cache sa tristesse.

Drago l'ayant entendu lui fit discrètement une tape sur la tête puis lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Sinon, tu t'entends bien avec ce Gryffondor ? dit-il d'une voix neutre en désignant Shaolan.

- Oui..., répondit-elle d'une petite voix en rougissant.

- Non ! commença Pansy, surprise. Ne nous dit pas que tu es amoureuse de lui !

Sakura hocha la tête aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Blaise rit à gorge déployée ce qui attira l'intention des Serpentards. Drago reprit, après avoir fusillé du regard tous ceux les écoutants :

- Tu ferais mieux de l'éviter.

- Pourquoi ? s'empressèrent de demander les deux jeunes filles.

- Parce que c'est un Gryffondor, répondit Blaise.

- Et alors ? questionna Sakura.

- Et bien, ce sont nos ennemis ! répondit Blaise. Tu vois le mec en face de ton copain et à côté du roux ?

- Oui, répondit-elle après avoir longuement observé le groupe et s'être arrêtée sur Shaolan ayant détourné la tête.

Il parle de celui avec la cicatrice étant arrivé en retard, se dit-elle en reportant son attention sur le brun en face d'elle.

- C'est Harry Potter, il est très connu pour avoir vaincu Tu-Sais-Qui, expliqua le jeune homme.

- Non, je ne sais pas ! le coupa-t-elle.

Il afficha de grands yeux ronds, Pansy se retint de ne pas rire et Malfoy esquissa un sourire.

- Je t'aime bien, déclara-t-il. Tu as réussi à lui fermer son clapet. Ce n'est pas simple.

- S'il te plaît ! Elle ne connaît pas le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ! continua Blaise.

- Laisse tomber, elle est à Serpentard, ce n'est pas pour rien, reprit Pansy.

- Ouais, Blaise resta soupçonneux mais continua. Eh bien, malgré qu'il soit un héros, c'est le Prince des Gryffondors et donc, l'ennemi de Drago qui est le nôtre. Ton copain s'est rapproché de sa petite bande et toi de la nôtre. Nous sommes ceux qui montrent l'exemple et donc nous sommes sans pitiés les uns envers les autres. Cela se transmet de génération en génération.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas obligés de perpétuer cette tradition ! s'indigna la jeune fille.

- C'est aussi parce que nous ne pouvons pas nous supporter, rectifia Blaise.

- Tu vois, Dragounet est très rancunier et n'a pas supporté que Harry ait rejeté son amitié en première année, rit Pansy.

- Absolument pas ! se défendit Drago. Et arrête avec tes surnoms débiles.

- Mais oui, mais oui, continua Pansy absolument pas convaincue.

- Mais j'aurais le droit de le voir ? s'enquit Sakura.

- Bien sûr ! répondit Pansy.

- Mais..., interrompit Blaise arrêté par le regard éloquent, vicieux et manipulateur de la jeune fille.

- Non, tu veux ? questionna le brun.

- Pourquoi pas ? renchérit la jeune fille. Cela m'étonne que tu n'y ais pas pensé mon Dragogo.

Le blond ne répondit pas observant la table des Gryffondors, voyant que Shaolan s'était très bien intégré, il sourit discrètement. Ses deux amis tournèrent la tête pour les observer. Pansy soupira, elle était déçue.

- Tu y avais déjà pensé !

- Bien sûr, pour qui me prends-tu ? Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre.

- Après tout, ce n'est pas le fils Malfoy pour rien ! renchérit un châtain. Tu es Sakura, Je m'appelle Théodore Nott.

- Bonjour.

- Tu te fiches de moi Théo ? continua Malfoy.

- Je n'oserais pas !

- Où étais-tu ? demanda Pansy.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et discrètement mit sa main dans celle de la jeune fille. Sakura le remarqua et commenta :

- Vous êtes ensembles ?

Beaucoup de Serpentards, qui laissaient leurs oreilles traîner sur la conversation, se retournèrent vers la jeune fille et Pansy lui fit signe de changer le sens de sa question au plus vite.

- Je veux dire, est-ce que parmi vous, il y a un couple ? se rattrapa la jeune fille.

- Non ! répondit Blaise en rigolant

- Bien rattrapé ! commenta Pansy en chuchotant. Et pour ta question. Oui !

- Mais...

Drago la fit basculer vers l'arrière et lui chuchota quelques mots.

- Pansy fait semblant d'être amoureuse de moi pour que je ne sois pas trop oppressé par les filles et comme elle est connue pour être très possessive, elles me lâchent.

- Ah ! D'accord ! s'exclama Sakura et sourit à Pansy. Ne t'inquiète pas !

- Merci !

Ils reprirent leurs discussions. Sakura apprit la haine qu'éprouvait les Serpentards envers les Gryffondors et que rien ne pourrait la changer. Sakura s'installa avec Pansy. Elles continuèrent de discuter quelques temps. Sakura demanda si elle pouvait aller voir Shaolan mais Pansy lui apprit qu'il fallait qu'elle soit conduite part un Gryffondor ce qui serait difficile vu leurs relations. Qu'il fallait qu'elle attende le lendemain.

µ***µ

Kurogane et Fye, eux, à la fin du repas furent conduit par les deux dirigeants des deux maisons de leur 'frère et sœur'. Rogue et McGonagall les menèrent vers le bureau de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (DCFM). Le bureau était rangé. Ensuite, ils découvrirent leur chambre. Il n'y en avait qu'une et un seul lit double, mais il était deux.

- Vous vous fichez de moi ? aboya Kurogane.

- Tu ne veux pas dormir avec moi Kuro-toutou ? s'approcha le blond tout en enlaçant le brun langoureusement par derrière.

- Lâche-moi ! cria ce dernier. Je pourrais pas avoir une autre chambre ?

- Non, désolée ! répondit McGonagall.

- Vous allez devoir endurer, dit sur le ton le plus gentil qu'il le pouvait Rogue.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre frère, je m'en occupe, déclara McGonagall avant de partir.

- Ouais, répondit Kurogane en se débattant pour sortir de l'étreinte de Fye.

- De même pour votre sœur, continua Severus.

- Merci, répondit le blond en continuant d'enlacer Kurogane et de le rapprocher de lui. Je vous fais confiance.

Rogue sortit laissant les deux hommes seuls. Kurogane se débattait autant qu'il le pouvait mais le blond resserrait son étreinte. Finalement, Fye se retrouva à califourchon sur le brun accroché à son cou, ce dernier s'étant assis.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y a mon Gros Toutou ?

- Lâche-moi !

- Mais enfin, si je te lâche, tu vas t'enfuir mon Kuro-chan.

- La ferme !

- Tu dois respecter tes aînés ! C'est toi qui l'as dit Kuro-papa !

- …

- Tu es très confortable Kuro-coussin.

- …

- Tu m'écoutes Kuro-pyu ?

- …

Fye qui s'était assis sur les genoux de Kurogane tourna la tête vers ce dernier. Pour ne pas s'emporter, il s'était endormi. Fye posa un doigt sur la joue de Kurogane et appuya. Il ne réagit pas. Fye caressa la joue de Kurogane cela ne le réveilla pas.

- Kuro-kuro ?

- …

- Kurogane ?

- …

Fye relâcha sa prise sur le cou du brun et s'installa confortablement dans ses bras.

**_A suivre..._**

**_J'espère que ça vous a plu et que je n'arrête pas au moment où vous trouvez que cela devient intérressant_**

**_Toujours en attente de remarque. Merci!_**

**__**Un merci à liberlycaride pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre.**__**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Des maisons rivales

**_Rien n'est à moi. Tout est à J.K. Rolink et Clamp._**

**_L'arrivé de Crabe et Goyle (éclaire l'arrivé)_**

**_Bonne lecture._**

CHAPITRE 3

Le lendemain, Sakura et les Serpentards l'accompagnant furent les premiers dans la Grande salle. Ils étaient en train de discuter « tranquillement » sur les cheveux de Drago.

- Mais vous allez arrêter de me toucher ? S'énerva le blond.

- Pourquoi ? Demandèrent les deux filles ensemble avec toujours leurs mains dans ses cheveux.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. Crabe ! Goyle !

Les deux filles furent soulevées par deux gorilles . Drago montra les deux garçons à Sakura. Il désigna le plus petit en premier.

- Voici Vincent Crabe et l'autre, c'est Gregory Goyle.

- Et ce serait bien que vous lâchiez ma petite sœur ! Fit la voix de Fye derrière eux.

- C'est qui le gringalet ? Demanda Goyle.

- Je suis ton nouveau professeur de défense contre les force du mal.

- FYE ! Aboya Kurogane.

- Vous feriez mieux de la déposer, Kuro-papa est en colère. Sourit le blond.

Le brun se plaça derrière Fye et lui attrapa le col.

- Je vais vraiment te buter un jour !

- Mais, je n'ai rien fait Kuro-chérie !

- Tu vas la fermer ! Kurogane remarqua alors le garçon tenir Sakura dans ses bras. Et toi tu la lâches !

- D'accords. S'intimida le garçon.

Il la lâcha et le deuxième en fit de même pour Pansy. Kurogane observa la princesse.

- Merci Monsieur Kurogane, mais il ne me voulait pas de mal !

- Ça, tu n'en sais rien. Dit Pansy.

- Quoi ? Demanda outragé Kurogane.

- Vous vouliez faire quoi à ma princesse ? Questionna Fye de manière terrifiante.

- Rien... Répondit Crabe tremblant.

- C'était pour nous empêcher de lui toucher les cheveux. Dit Sakura gênée.

Les deux gorilles en profitèrent pour retourner s'asseoir à leurs places. Kurogane fronça les sourcils et Fye se rapprocha de Sakura.

- Tu es bien ma sœur ! Se réjouit-il.

- Mons...Elle s'arrêta et se ravisa. Frère qu'as-tu fait à monsieur Kurogane ?

- Et bien ! Je...Kurogane fit monter sa main de son col à sa bouche.

- Ce n'est rien. Où est Shaolan ?

- Là. Fit la voix du concerné.

Il se tourna et découvrit le jeune homme derrière lui. Il se rapprocha de Sakura, elle le prit dans ses bras.

- Vous allez bien ?

- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi vous inquiétez vous princesse ?

- Princesse ? S'interrogea Pansy.

- Oui, moi et Sakura sommes enfants d'une royauté. Renchérit le blond certain de s'amuser.

- Vous appartenez à une famille royal ? Continua Blaise. C'est trop génial !

Kurogane expira, il se recula voyant le directeur. Personne ne le remarqua et ils continuèrent leur conversation.

- Hey, le vieux !

- Oui, professeur Suwa.

- Qui ? S'interrogea Kurogane et se ravisa. Ah oui, moi. Elle est où la boule de poils?

- Je t'ai manqué mon petit Kuro ?

- Absolument pas. Répondit-il voyant Mokona lui sauter dessus.

Le directeur continua sa route. Kurogane se mit à l'écart.

- Y a une plume dans ce monde ? Questionna il.

- Mokona n'a pas fait blop.

- Alors pourquoi on reste?

- Yuko dit qu'elle a une compensation à recevoir et un vœu à exaucé. On ne peut pas partir avant.

- Cette satanée sorcière est revenue ? Se plaingnit-il. Combien de temps on va rester?

- Au moins un ou deux trimestre ! Rit la petite créature.

- Pardon ? S'énerva le brun.

- Faut se détendre Kuro-chou ! Répondit Mokona se positionnant sur sa tête.

Kurogane ne l'en délogea pas, il allait devoir faire preuve de beaucoup de patience, cela commençait maintenant. Ils rejoignit ses compagnons de voyage.

- Mais je vous assure, ils ne font pas cela du tout ! Répéta Shaolan.

- Je te crois. Déclara Pansy. Mais si vous voulez vous voire, faut être discret. Nous on l'accepte parce qu'on a un plan, mais les autres Serpentards vont pas apprécier et les Gryffondors non plus.

- Hermione m'a dit la même chose. Dit le jeune homme.

- Vous pourrez venir dans notre chambre. Interrompit Fye. Vous ne serez pas suspect après tout, vous faites parti de notre famille.

- Shaolan ! Appela une voix masculine.

- Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le jeune homme rejoignit alors le groupe et se crispa voyant Drago.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Potter ? Dit ironiquement le blond.

- Ta vue me donne envie de vomir Malfoy ! Rétorqua le brun.

- Waouuuu ! C'est le grand amour entre vous deux ! S'exclama Fye.

Les deux concernés tournèrent leurs têtes vers le nouveau professeur avec un mélange de colère et de gène, cependant presque imperceptible pour le blond. (Mais rien n'échappe à Fye ni à Kurogane).

- Je retire. Dit tout simplement le magicien en levant les mains.

Harry revint alors à lui.

- Shaolan, s'il te plaît, vient. Hermione devient folle et seul toi peut la comprendre.

- Potter peut vaincre le grand mage noir mais perd face face à Granger la sang de bourbe. Commenta Malfoy avec un ton nonchalant.

- S'en est navrant. Renchérit Pansy.

- Mais nous n'y pouvons rien, la célébrité ne fait pas l'intelligence. Finit Blaise.

- Bravo, très bien trouvé ! Fit une autre voix masculine, une tête rousse s'avança alors. Tu es très inventif étant donné que c'est ce que lui avait dit Rogue en première année.

- La ferme Weasley ! Contre-attaqua Blaise.

- Harry, il faudrait peut-être les arrêter. Proposa Shaolan.

- Pourquoi ? Répondirent-ils tous ensemble.

- Oui, mais nous, on est prof. Chuchota Kurogane à l'oreille de Fye.

- Non, ça va être marrant. Rit le blond. T'inquiète pas Kuro-sage, ils vont pas se taper dessus.

Ron se mit en face de Blaise et tout deux se toisèrent du regard. Neville arriva alors.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Hermione a vraiment pété un plomb ! Il s'arrêta net voyant les Serpentards. Ho !

- Longdubas. Fit Drago en guise de salutation ce qui donna une idée à Shaolan.

- Sakura. Il attira l'intention de tous et reprit : Je te présente Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Neville Longdubas avec qui je partage ma chambre ainsi que deux autres.

- Enchantée. Dit elle comprenant l'intention de son ami d'enfance.

- Nous aussi. Répondirent-ils calmés par le sourire enfantin et joyeux de la jeune fille.

- Et moi, je te présente, Pansy Parkinson, une des filles avec lesquelles je partage la mienne et Drago Malfoy, le préfet de notre maison.

Shaolan tendit la main vers le concerné sous les yeux consternés de toute l'assemblée. Et le plus surprenant fut que le blond l'attrapa.

- Enchanté. Dirent-ils en même temps.

- Et voici Blaise Zabini, il est très gentil et ressemble un peu à Fye.

- À moi/lui ? Firent-ils ensembles. Blaise continua seul. Tu trouves que je ressemble à cet imbécile?

- Tu es donc toi aussi un idiot. Commenta Ron.

- Weasley ! Se renfrogna Blaise.

- Enchanté. Fit Shaolan voulant calmer l'assemblée en tendant la main.

- Ouais. Répondit-il en la lui serrant.

- Bon, c'est très bien tots cela, mais tu m'as oublié ma petite Sakura. Fit une autre voix.

Tous se retournèrent vers cette dernière et observèrent le Serpentard châtain.

- Shaolan, voici Nott Théodore. Plus bas, elle continua. Lui et Pansy sont en couple.

Elle dévoila son sourire le plus heureux et donc le plus mignon, ce qui fit rougir l'adolescent. Il serra donc la main de Théo puis Dean arriva.

- Bon qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Voici Dean Thomas un autre de mes camarades de chambres !

- Enchantée. Fit Sakura.

- Heuu... Ouais, moi aussi. Dit-il mal assuré. Bon les mecs qu'est-ce que vous faites, parce que là, Ginny n'en peut plus et que si ce n'est pas pour les ridiculiser cela ne sert à rien de rester avec eux.

- Tu as raison Dean. Fit Harry qui venait de rompre son combat visuel avec Malfoy qui esquissa un sourire étant donné qu'il venait de gagner.

- Vous venez ? Dit il aux trois autres Gryffondors.

Ron lui était toujours en train de lancer des piques à Blaise qui lui répondait. Cela paraissait un échange très fluide. Il les rejoignit ainsi que Neville. Shaolan, lui, proposa à Sakura de l'accompagner, cette dernière accepta.

- Tu ne devrais pas. S'interposa Pansy.

- Elle a raison. Renchérit Harry.

- Toi, on ne t'a pas sonné. Continua Pansy.

- J'essaye de te soutenir !

- Laissez tomber, tous les deux. Finit Drago.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ! Continua Harry.

- Vous vous inquiétez tous les deux de la sécurité de Sakura, alors n'essayez pas de vous marcher dessus, cela ne servira à rien ! Termina Malfoy.

- … ouai. Murmura le brun.

- Mais je veux y aller moi ! Fit Sakura.

- Hors de question que tu y ailles seule ! Finit Pansy.

- On ne va pas la bouffer. S'interposa Ron.

- Bien heureux d'apprendre que tu n'es pas cannibale Weasley.

- Mais ferme la Zabini !

- Fais en donc de même ! Répondit il.

- Mais taisez-vous tous les deux. Dirent ensemble Drago et Harry.

Ils s'observèrent alors. Sakura reprit brisant le silence.

- J'y vais.

- Bien alors retournons nous installer. Dit Potter.

- Bon, je viens avec toi. Déclara Pansy.

- Si tu fais ça, je dois venir avec toi. Dit Drago sur un ton lassé.

- Dites quelque chose Monsieur Kurogane ! Demanda Sakura.

Personne ne lui répondit, les deux adultes avaient disparus.

- Bah, où sont-ils passés ? Questionnèrent Blaise et Ron d'une même voix.

- Si vous cherchez les nouveaux professeurs, ils sont en train de discuter avec le directeur. Intervint Neville.

- Bon, on y va ? Dit Dean.

- D'accord. Répondit Pansy.

- Bon bas, moi aussi. Fit d'un air dégoutté Drago.

- Pourquoi toi aussi par évidence ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas Potter !

- Calme toi Drago ! Fit Blaise. Moi aussi, il faut que je vienne donc.

- On y va tous ! Finit donc Sakura heureuse.

- Non, moi je dois préserver les apparences. Déclara Théo.

- Les apparences ? Renchérit Neville.

- Ouais !

Puis il se dirigea vers les deux gorilles et s'installa avec eux. Malfoy et Blaise les suivirent à regret.

- La prochaine fois, rappelle-moi de ne pas accepter ses idées tordus ! Déclara Drago à Blaise.

- Quelles idées tordus ? Questionna Harry.

- C'est que tu t'intéresse à moi aujourd'hui Potter.

Il était sur le point de riposter lorsque Pansy questionna :

- C'est de moi que tu parles Dray ?

- De qui d'autre ? Renchérit Blaise.

- Je n'ai pas d'idées tordus ! Protesta la jeune fille.

- Oh que si ! Commenta Malfoy.

- Mais avoue que cela t'a bien aidé !

- Ouais, et tu vois où cela nous mène !

- C'est de ma faute ?

Drago ne répondit pas, la jeune fille rejoignit Sakura avec Shaolan en train de faire la connaissance de Ron, Dean et Neville. Harry commenta alors.

- Le grand Malfoy se fait mener par le bous du nez par une fille !

- Je te demande pardon ? Questionna Blaise.

- Cela doit être une expression moldu. Répondit Malfoy. Mais je pourrais te répondre que toi et Granger c'est la même chose.

- Ouai. Avoua Harry. Tu as quand même compris.

- Je ne suis pas un imbécile.

- Ce qui signifie que j'en suis un ? Dit Blaise.

- Tout à fait ! Répondirent les deux ennemis.

- Cool ! Vraiment sympa !

Ils arrivèrent au niveau de la préfète des Gryffondors. Elle était installée à la table, avait repoussé toutes les assiettes pour se faire de la place et s'était enfermée dans une montagne de livre.

- Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda Shaolan.

- Depuis que, hier tu as résolu l'énigme qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé, elle n'arrête pas de vouloir la trouver par elle-même et a même commencé à nous parler en Latin et Grec ancien. Expliqua Ginny, voyant Sakura, elle sourit et reprit. Je m'appelle Ginny Weasley, je suis la sœur de ce grand niai.

Elle montra du doigt Ron. Sakura se baissa légèrement et lui dévoila son sourire angélique.

- Enchantée.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là vous ? Cracha la rousse perdant toute bonne humeur.

- Je n'allais tout de même pas laisser notre petite Sakura venir vous voir seule ! Se défendit Pansy.

- Il est là lui. Rétorqua la rousse en pointant Shaolan qui essayait de sortir la jeune fille de ses livres.

- Non, je ne lâcherais pas. Harry, tu tombes bien, prend ce livre et lit le ! Dit elle avec un ton très autoritaire.

- Mais, je peux t'expliquer... S'aventura le châtain.

- Niet ! Le coupa elle. I will found !

Et elle replongea dans ses bouquins entraînant ses deux amis ayant été lâchement abandonnés par leurs camardes de chambre. Blaise et Drago essayaient de ne pas trop montrer leurs hilarités ce qui était facile pour le blond qui n'affichait qu'un sourire moqueur visant bien l'adolescent à la cicatrice mais plus difficile pour le brun qui explosait de rire montrant du doigt ou presque Ron. Les deux amis s'en retrouvèrent doublement énervés.

- D'accord pour toi Parkinson! Mais les deux là ? Continuait Ginny.

- C'est personnel, comme les trois imbéciles là! Dit elle en désignant les Gryffondors plongés dans leur livre. Nous sommes inséparables.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui colle Malfoy d'habitude ? S'assura la rouquine.

- Bon, les filles, vous pouvez vous calmer ? S'interposa Harry retenant sa colère.

- Mais enfin Harry... Gémit Ginny.

- Harry lee !

- Cela vaut pour toi aussi Hermione ! Cria presque Potter.

- Mais...

- Pas de mais, tu te calmes, tu le laisses t'expliquer. Il peut te présenter à Sakura ainsi que Seamus qui arrêtera de fuir. Elle n'aura plus rien à faire ici et les Serpentards retourneront à leurs tables et tout le monde sera content.

- Tout à fait. Dirent en cœur les Serpentards excepté la petite princesse.

- Et Sakura, ne le prend pas mal, je t'apprécie beaucoup.

- J'ai eu peur de t'avoir énervé. Se soulagea la nouvelle Serpentarde.

- D'accords. Finit Hermione. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger.

- Enchantée.

- Et voici donc Seamus Finnigan, c'est la dernière personne avec laquelle je partage ma chambre.

- Bonjours. Déclara-t-il, il venait de rater un sort et se retrouvait donc couvert de suie due à l'explosion ce qui fit reculer Sakura inquiète pour lui.

- Il est Irlandais. Dit Dean comme une explication.

- D'accords. Répondit-elle, elle reprit tout en souriant. Je vous confie Shaolan.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne lui arrivera rien avec nous ! Assura Harry.

- Enfin, c'est ce que vous dites mais je vous rappelle que chaque année cela n'a pas été de tout repos. Commenta Hermione.

- Ne vous en faites pas princesse Sakura. Je sais très bien me débrouiller seul. Et Pansy, c'est ça. La jeune fille hocha la tête. Je te confie Sakura ainsi qu'à vous. Dit-il en montrant Drago et Blaise.

Tout deux eurent un regard attendri ce qui choqua Harry et Ron. Le premier car il ne savait pas qu'il pourrait un jour avoir l'honneur _enfin non pas que cela en sois vraiment un _se disait il, mais pouvoir profiter ou plutôt voir une expression de gentillesse sur le visage impassible et moqueur de Drago. _Cela lui va bien _se dit il _enfin non pas que j'aille l'admirer non plus_. Le deuxième car il ne connaissait de Blaise que son côté taquin et franchement chiant. _Il faudrait qu'il tente d'être sympathique de temps en temps, il fait mieux le gentil que le méchant_ pensa-t-il. Cependant ces expressions disparurent aussi vite qu'elles s'étaient affichées.

- T'inquiète pas ! Commença le brun.

- On va bien s'en occuper de ta princesse. Fini Drago acquiescé par Pansy.

Ils retournèrent à leur table avec Sakura.

**_A suivre..._**

**_J'essaye de garder au mieux les personnalités de chacun mais est du mal à ne pas faire Drago trop sensible. Voilà!_**

**_Conseille conseille!_**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Le début d'un cours magistr

**_Rien n'a changé aucun personnages n'est à moi. _**

**_J'espère que vous aimerez toujours, le premier cours, assez bizarre, des deux._**

CHAPITRE 4

Leur premier cours était la divination pour Sakura qui avait ce court en commun avec les Poufsoufles et soin au créature magique pour Shaolan et les Serdaigles. Ce dernier fut introduit au demi géant Hagrid. Ce nouvelle élève lui avait tout de suite plut. Normalement, tout leurs cours aurait du être commun à cause d'une décision du Directeur visant à rapprocher les deux maison, mais cela avait dégénéré et renforcé leur haine les uns envers les autre. Suite à certain accidents entre les deux maison durant ces deux matières, le professeur avait formé de nouveau groupe à contre cœur.

Pour Fye et Kurogane pour l'instant tout ce passait bien, il n'avait pas encore eu de classe ! Ils savaient que leur premier cours allaient commencer. Kurogane avait un peu lu des livres de magie pour comprendre ce qu'il devait enseigner. Fye lui les avait dévoré ce qui accorda un temps de répit au ninja étant donné que Mokona était retourné voire Fumseck. Cependant trois minutes plutôt, Fye avait finit tous les livres qu'il avait emprunté et la créature était revenue. Il se retrouvait donc avec un magicien hyperactif dut à l'approche du début du cours qui voulait se consoler en le prenant dans ses bras et une boule de poiles toute aussi folle qui n'arrêtait pas de crier et reproduire les actes du premier. La course poursuite avait donc reprit mais cette fois si dans l'autre sens.

-Mais tu va arrêter de me courir après. Cria il dans la salle de classe.

-Rassure moi donc mon Kuro. Fit Fye sanglotant.

-Tu peux toujours courir !

-Mais c'est ce que je fais ! Rétorqua gaiement le magicien. Allez, un petit câlin, Kuro-chouchou.

-Hors de question ! Déclara le brun.

-Tu ne me laisse donc pas le choix. Fit il avec une voix mystérieuse ce qui fit accélérer le ninja.

Le magicien sortit alors sa baguette. Celle-ci projeta une corde qui entoura le corps du brun et le fit tomber. Plus il se débattait plus la corde se resserrait. Fye se rapprocha le sourire aux lèvres.

-Détache moi putain de magicien !

-Non, tu vas encore t'enfuir Kuro-chan ! Fit le blond comme si il faisait un caprice d'enfant.

-Allez, sois gentil, laisse moi partir. Dit le ninja de la voix la plus calme qu'il pouvait utiliser à ce moment.

-Non ! Déclara Fye.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Hurla Kurogane.

-Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut capturer un Kuro-toutou ! Lança il joyeusement en faisant un danse de la victoire.

-Allez détache moi ! Se calma Kurogane en méditant.

-Que si tu accepte de me déstresser !

-Non, mais ça va pas !

-Bon ba je te laisse comme ça jusqu'à la venue des élèves.

-Quoi ?

-….

-Mais...

Fye ne voulait pas céder et rester calme lui semblait la meilleur solution pour le convaincre de ses dires. Kurogane lui pesa le pour et le contre. Il ne pouvait décemment pas être trouvé ainsi, cela allait peser sur sa fierté. Mais si il cédait au chantage aussi. Le nombre compta aussi beaucoup. Finalement, à conte cœur il lança :

-D'accords, tu l'auras ton réconfort !

-C'est vrai ? Se surprit le blond en oubliant de sourire. Tu acceptes ?

-Parce que tu crois que j'ai le choix ? Rétorqua Kurogane.

-Bien tu pouvais refuser. Continua Fye oubliant toujours d'afficher son sourire aussi factice que sa bonne humeur et montrant sa surprise.

-Pour me faire ridiculiser. Dit Kurogane sur un ton calme voyant l'expression de son collègue.

-Bien, céda le blond encore choqué mais intérieurement heureux.

Les lien se détachèrent et libérèrent le brun. Ce dernier se releva et s'adossa à un bureau. Il était presque assis et ne bougea pas, les bras croisés. Fye non plus encore assez surpris qu'il est réussi à faire chanter le brun. Il était aussi un peu déçus mais ça, il ne savait pas pourquoi.

-Donc, dit Fye en rompant le silence. Si je m'avance, tu ne t'enfuiras pas ?

-Non.

Fye avança une main vers le brun.

-Si je te touche, tu ne criera pas ?

-Non.

Il posa la main sur le bras musclé de Kurogane et exerça une légers pression pour qu'il décroisse les bras ce que fit le brun sans se débattre.

-Si je te prend dans mes bras, tu ne me repousseras pas ?

-Non. Commença à s'impatienter le brun.

-Je peux vraiment ? S'interrogea Fye.

-Je doute que tu en ai réellement besoin, mais j'ai promis. S'exaspéra le brun.

Fye se rapprocha, passa ses bras autours de la taille de Kurogane. Son torse toucha celui du ninja lorsque des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Fye retira ses bras et baissa la tête. Kurogane eux cependant le temps d'apercevoir la tristesse sur son visage maintenant caché par ses cheveux. Lorsque les élèves passèrent la porte, le magicien releva la tête et montra son magnifique faux sourire ce qui fit frémir Kurogane ne supportant pas cette expression qu'utilisait toujours son collègue et le fit douter sur ce qu'il avait vu.

Shaolan et les Gryffondors arrivèrent en même temps que Sakura et les Serpentards. Ils rentrèrent ensembles dans le couloir se demandant comment le cours allait se passer.

-J'espère que Monsieur Kurogane y arrivera.

-Moi aussi. Compatit Shaolan. Sinon, ce premier cours ?

-Bien, j'ai pus apprendre beaucoup de chose puisque nous avons étudiez l'avenir dans les rêves.

-Parce que toi tu essayais vraiment ? Demanda Blaise.

-Moi d'habitude je dors. Continua Ron.

-Ouai, personne ne voix jamais rien. Continua Blaise ne se rendant pas compte d'avec qui il parlait.

-Généralement, tout le monde invente, je ne sais pas combien de fois Harry a vu sa propre mort.

Tous deux rirent puis se regardèrent, cela les arrêta net et ils continuèrent leur chemin en s'ignorant.

-C'est dommage, ils aurait pu bien s'entendre.

-Oui, vous avez raison princesse. Approuva le jeune homme.

-Non ! Non ! Non ! Appelle moi Sakura !

-Mais... Princ...

-Sakura ! Le coupa elle. Sinon ton cours ?

-Très bien, j'ai découvert une nouvelle créature, elle ressemblait beaucoup au lapin avec des écharpe.

-À oui, je me souvient, le sacrifice !

-Oui.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle. Kurogane était appuyé contre le bureau et leurs faisait dos. Fye leur dévoila son plus beau sourire. Tous prirent place. Par le plus grand des hasards bien manipulé par Pansy et Hermione, Sakura et Shaolan se retrouvèrent côte à côte.

-Bien, alors je n'ai jamais enseigné ! Déclara joyeusement Fye. Mais Kuro-kuro est là.

-La ferme ! Coupa sèchement le brun.

-Mais, voyons mon petit Kuro. Rétorqua doucement le blond.

-Tait-toi ! Continua calmement Kurogane.

-Tu devrais dire bonjour aux élèves toi aussi ! Mon Kuro-chan. Dit Fye, en appuyant avec son doigt sur la joue du brun.

-Lâche moi, imbécile ! Répondit le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu ne me laisses pas le choix ! Déclare il en sortant sa baguette.

Voyant ce geste fait, Kurogane sortit la sienne sous les regards étonnés de leur élèves.

-Hors de question ! Pas deux fois !

Fye lui sourit et un éclaire sortit de sa baguette. Kurogane avait apprit un sort de défense grâce au livre qu'il avait lu. Il l'appliqua et renvoya un autre sort au blond sans pour autant prononcer une parole.

Les sorciers assistèrent à un combat fluide. Kurogane ne connaissait que peu de sort mais cela suffisait pour rivaliser avec le blond. Tous étaient impressionnés par ce duel qu'avait entreprit leur deux professeur. Sakura commença :

-Monsieur Kurogane, Fye !

Ils s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent vers leurs élèves. Ils avaient oublier leur présence. Hermione brisa alors le silence.

-Vous êtes incroyable !

-Pardon ? S'exclamèrent les deux professeurs.

-Excusez moi, mais je n'ai jamais réussi le sort que vous avez utilisé Professeur Suwa.

-D'accords. Répondit le concerné.

-Bien, Mlle Granger ? C'est ça ? Demanda Fye.

-Oui ?

-Je voulais juste m'assurer que je ne mettait pas trompé. Répondit Fye sur un ton joyeux.

La jeune fille regarda le professeur consternée. Elle fit basculer son regard vers l'autre professeur qui s'était lui, installé contre le bureau les bras croisés. Intérieurement presque tous élèves le plaignaient.

-Bien, je vais vous poser une devinette. Déclara Fye avec une lueur mesquine dans les yeux, Kurogane leva les yeux au ciel. Comment à votre avis, vos cours vont se passer ?

-Vous allez séparer notre classe en deux ! Dit Pansy.

-Et ensuite, le professeur Flowright nous apprendra le côté théorique tandis que le professeur Suwa nous entraînera à appliquer. Continua Hermione.

-Et pour chaque cours nous changerons de professeur, il y aura un roulement. Termina Pansy.

Les élèves écoutaient les deux jeunes filles qui étaient parfaitement accordées dans leurs idées. Fye dévoila un plus grand sourire encore, si cela était possible et Kurogane mit sa main devant ses yeux pour la faire glisser jusqu'à sa mâchoire.

-Tout à fait ! S'écria le blond.

-C'est vrais ? Se surprirent les autres élèves fièrent de la jeune fille de leur maison.

-Comment vous avez su ? Questionna Fye curieux.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent puis eurent l'air d'accords. Hermione débuta :

-Vous ne vous appréciez pas, d'où le deux groupe.

-De plus, Vous connaissez plus de sort mais c'est monsieur Suwa qui a plus de puissance et d'aisance dans l'application des formules. D'où la répartition des taches.

-Vous êtes très doué. Complimenta le professeur blond.

-Merci ! Dirent d'une même voix les deux adolescentes.

-Je demanderais donc à tous les garçon de se lever.

Ils s'exécutèrent.

-Maintenant, si ces demoiselles veulent bien se mettre de ce côté. Dit il en montrant l'opposé des garçons.

Avec un coup de magie, il retira la moitiez des tables. Et créa un mur invisible pour couper le groupe des garçons accompagné de Kurogane, de celui des filles. Fye sourit aux adolescentes très surprises de la rapidité du professeur.

-Donc, je vais créé des groupes de deux.

-Nous, ne pouvons pas choisir ? Demanda une Serpentard.

-Bien sur qui si, sourit il et réjouissant les jeunes filles . Mais, je veux qu'il y ai une Serpentard avec une Gryffondor.

-Quoi ? S'indignèrent elle.

-Par exemple, Granger et Parkinson seront ensembles.

Quelque minutes plus tard après beaucoup de résistance de la part des adolescentes tout les groupe furent fait. Cependant, Sakura se retrouva toute seule, il manquait une Gryffondor pour faire un nombre pair. Fye traversa la barrière et revint avec Shaolan.

-Sakura, ce sera ton partenaire. Lança gaiement le professeur.

-Oui. Répondit joyeusement cette dernière.

-Bien, commençons !

Les jeunes filles se renfrognèrent, seule Sakura avait eu le droit d'être avec une personne qu'elle appréciait. D'accords il était de la maison rivale, mais quand même. Elle s'assirent pourtant sans se plaindre. Elles ne se parleraient pas c'était tout.

µ***µ

Du côté des garçons, ce fut Blaise qui commença.

-Non, mais je croyais que les groupes allaient être fait part maison.

-… Kurogane resta silencieux.

-Il ne va pas bien l'autre imbécile ! Rajouta Ron.

-Je ne peux pas vous contre dire, mais c'est quand même votre prof.

-Oui, mais c'est quoi cette arnaque ? Renchérit Théo.

-C'est l'asperge et le vieux fou. Répondit nonchalant Kurogane

-L'autre professeur et le directeur ? Traduit Harry.

-Vous vous appréciez autant que nous, allez vous devez nous comprendre. Marchanda Malfoy.

-Si vous croyez que j'ai le choix. Soupira le brun.

-Pauv' Kuro-chou. Dit une voix aiguë.

-Qu'est-ce tu fais là Mokona ? Se renfrogna le brun.

-Je vient aider mon petit Kuro.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda un Gryffondor.

-Mokona, c'est Mokona ! Se renfrogna la boule de poil.

Kurogane posa la créature sur une commode et lui fit signe d'aller rejoindre Shaolan discrètement grâce à l'une de ses 108 technique secrète. Ce dernier croyant relever un défi s'exécuta.

-Bien, premièrement, donnez moi tous vos baguettes.

Tous s'exécutèrent un peu réticent.

-Je vais devoir former des groupes de deux. Ces derniers subsisteront pour toute la durée de notre enseignement.

-On ne peux pas choisir notre partenaire ? Supplia Blaise sentant l'arnaque.

-Malheureusement non !

Les garçons se résignèrent. Avant qu'il n'ai pu dire quoi que se soit, Fye arriva.

-Shaolan ! Demanda l'excité avec une voix aiguë.

-Oui, Monsieur Fye ? Répondit ce dernier Mokona caché sous sa robe de sorcier.

-Suis moi ! Dit il en lui empoignant le bras.

-Heu... s'aventura Shaolan en observant Kurogane lui faisant signe de ne pas résister.

Ils repassèrent le mur. Un grand silence s'installa.

-Bien. Reprit le brun. Qui est Harry Potter ?

-Moi. S'avança l'adolescent.

-Et, il marqua une pause le temps de lire un bous de papier. Drago Malfoy ?

-Moi. Répondit il hésitant.

-Bien, vous formez le premier groupe.

Ils étaient tout les deux côte à côte, ils se retournèrent d'un trait vers le professeur.

-Hors de question ! Lancèrent ils d'une voix.

-Je n'y suis pour rien, c'est le vieux fou et l'asperge qui ont créé les groupes. Se défendit Kurogane sentant une aura meurtrière.

-Vous ne pouvez pas prendre une décision seule ! Se moqua Drago.

-Il vous faut l'appuie de cet imbécile ! Continua Harry.

-Enfin, tu n'es pas bien placé pour parler. Rétorqua le blond.

-Pardon ?

_Mais c'est qu'il commence à me gonfler_ ! Pensa Kurogane. Il sortit sa baguette et pointant les deux garçons lut une inscription sur le papier.

-« Secretum »

Un cube noir entoura les deux ennemis. On n'entendait plus leur supplication. Kurogane regarda sa liste et reprit.

-Blaise Zabini ? Il s'avança. Ronald Weasley ? Il se mit au niveau du premier. Vous formez le deuxième groupe.

-Quoi ? Dirent ils ensemble vraiment énervés. Vous pouvez vraiment pas changer ?

Kurogane reprenonça les paroles et un cube entoura les deux adolescents. À l'aide d'un autre sortilège, il déplaça les deux cube pour faire de la place.

-Continuons, Neville Longdubas et Théodore Nott ?

Les deux soupirèrent, ils auraient pu tomber sur pire. Ils ne râlèrent pas mais furent quand même enfermés. Les élèves comprirent qu'ils n'y échapperaient pas

-Dean Thomas et Crabe Vincent ?

-Ouai, firent ils tout aussi désespéré l'un que l'autre.

Ils se firent gentillement enfermer.

-Seamus Finnigan et Grégory Goyle ?

Ils s'avancèrent et se firent isoler. Kurogane finit quelque minutes plus tard sa liste, voyant beaucoup d'élève réticent. Il était entouré de carré noir. Il soupira et murmura :

-Vraiment, je suis désolé.

_**Je sais, c'était vraiment le meilleur moment pour coupé.**_

**_J'attend vos commentaires bon ou mauvais aucune importance._**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Les début de Fye le prof

**_Bon ba voilà la suite, Rien n'est à moi, sauf la trame de l'histoir bien sûr qui sort de ma tête._**

**_Voici le cour du côté des garçon puis des filles, pendant ce temps notre Kuro, lui ba y dort_**

CHAPITRE 5

Harry et Drago se retrouvèrent dans un espace noir et devinrent chacun la lumière de l'autre. Pour Malfoy, sa source de lumière était Harry, et inversement. Ils pouvaient s'éloigner de un ou deux mètres pas plus. Ils continuèrent de se chamailler. Puis, ils se rendirent compte de leur situation.

-Fait chier se prof ! Cria Harry.

-On est où ? Demanda Drago.

-Comment veux-tu que je sache ? Cracha le balafré.

-Mais éloigne toi ! Cria Drago après que le brun ne lui ai marché sur les pieds.

-Mais je peux pas. Fit Harry tout en se cachant les yeux. Tu m'éblouis !

-Tu me reconnais enfin à ma juste valeur ! Ironisa Le blond.

-Absolument pas, mais c'est de toi que provient la lumière. Reprit le brun.

-Non, c'est de to... Il ne fit pas sa phrase.

-Qu'est-ce qui a, tu as peur?

-Mais non, imbécile ! S'énerva le blond puis en se calmant reprit. Je sais ce qu'il a fait. Il nous a isolé. C'est un sort utilisé pour coincer deux personnes dans un endroit indestructible à l'écart de tout.

-Comment on fait pour sortir alors ? S'inquiéta le brun.

-Cela dépend de celui qui lance le sort, sois on doit faire la paix, Harry frémit à cette parole ainsi que Drago qui s'assit. Sois il a fixé une heure d'arrêt et ce n'est que de l'isolement et on attends.

Harry s'assit lui aussi. Ils se retrouvèrent dos à dos et dans le silence décidèrent d'attendre.

µ***µ

Ron et Blaise était dans la même position. Blaise lui avait aussi expliqué les conditions de sortie. Ron engagea alors la conversation le plus poliment possible.

-Comment tu sais ça ? Tu as souvent été enfermé ?

-Oui. Avoua le brun ayant repéré le ton moqueur du roux mais n'en tenant pas rigueur.

-Et tu étais avec qui ?

-Souvent seul. Dit il dans ses pensés.

-Souvent puni donc ! Ria le roux.

-Non, c'était moi qui me lançait le sort, comme cela, j'étais tranquille pour un bon moment. Mais sinon, la première fois, ce fut avec Drago et les autre avec Drago et Pansy, ensuite on a intégré Théo.

-Pourquoi ? Vous n'êtes pas pote ? Questionna Ron surprit des confidences du brun.

-Pas avant, la condition de sortit pour la première avec Drago et celle avec en plus Pansy, puis avec Théo fut l'appréciation. Repensant à se moment, il rit.

-Et cela avait duré combien de temps ?

-Avec Drago nous étions resté deux jours, avec Pansy en plus, un jours, avec Théo c'est allez vite, une heure. Son rire redoubla.

-Comment vous faisiez pour manger ? S'enquit Ron.

-Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à bouffer ! Ventre sur pattes !

-Quoi ?

Ils reprirent leurs échange fluide d'insulte et attendirent dos à dos.

µ***µ

Neville et Théodore ne c'était même pas plaint. Ils s'installèrent vite dos à dos.

-Qu'est ce qu'on a fait ? Demanda le premier.

-Je ne sais pas, mais au moins, on sait qu'on a qu'à attendre.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Neville.

Le châtain expliqua le principe du sort. Neville en déduit que pour la duré de l'heure de cours, il allait devoir rester ainsi.

-Il est trop drôle ce prof ! Explosa Théo de rire.

-Ouai, enfin c'est plutôt le duo. Continua le brun.

-T'as raison !

Les deux continuèrent de rire quelque temps puis, le silence régna, après tout, ils étaient censés être ennemis.

µ***µ

Dean et Crabe eux, se battirent puis aveuglés par la lumière et surtout à cause de l'endroit qui était trop petit arrêtèrent et s'installèrent dos à dos appuyant de toute leur force pour faire céder l'autre. Un silence pesant s'installa. Ils attendirent dans la noirceur de leur colère respective.

µ***µ

Pour Seamus et Goyle, cela se passa presque de la même manière. Ils attendirent finalement forçant de tout leur muscle pour écraser l'autre.

Tous entendirent les excuses de Kurogane ce qui en énerva certain et redoubla le rire d'autre. Drago et Harry ne réagirent pas, ils s'étaient tous les deux endormis. Bougeant dans leur sommeil, ils s'étaient adossés à une parois et Harry avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule du blond qui l'avait recouvert de la sienne. Ron et Blaise eux avaient continué leur querelle. Entendant les paroles de leur professeur c'était arrêté mais reprirent vite.

-Ventre sur patte ! Dit Blaise.

-C'est un mec qui mange comme quatre qui me dit ça ! Ironisa le roux.

-Je te rappelle, que je suis en pleine croissance, moi !

-Tu sous entends quoi ? Que j'ai fini de grandir ?

-Si ce n'était pas le cas, tu deviendrais un géant vu ta taille ! S'amusa le brun à le faire tourner en bourrique.

-Et c'est un nain comme toi qui me le dit ! Fit le roux d'un rire roque.

-Je suis plus grand que Shaolan ! Se défendit Blaise.

-Oui, mais aussi stupide que Flowright ! Continua Ron.

-Tu manque d'imagination, tu m'as dit cela il y a à peine une heure. Commenta le brun.

-Ouai, c'est vrai. Se surprit le roux. Mais en y repensant, toi aussi depuis le début tu te répètes.

-T'as raison, j'essaye d'éviter de te piquer tes insultes et donc répète les miennes et c'est pareil pour toi. Dit Blaise qui restait démoralisé par son illumination.

Un silence se créa pour la première fois entre les deux. Ron soupira.

-C'est pour ça que nos échanges sont si fluides. Expliqua le roux.

-Ouai, on est habitué à toutes les vannes de l'autre. Termina le brun.

Ils furent tous les deux déçus. Ils repoussèrent leurs tête vers l'arrières et se heurtèrent.

-Tu pourrais faire attention ! Crièrent ils en cœur.

Aucun ne répondit à l'autre puis Blaise murmura un léger « Merci » puis ferma les yeux la tête toujours en arrière appuyé sur celle de Ron. Ce dernier ne rechigna pas, rosit un peu au mot du brun et ils attendirent dans le silence.

µ***µ

Du côté de Fye, les filles écoutaient le cours tranquillement sans adresser le moindre regard à leur partenaire. Mais Fye ne supporta pas se silence pesant.

-Vous allez bavarder oui ?

-….

Les élèves étaient assez surprises de la requête du professeur, mais elles ne réagirent pas. Fye qui affichait un sourirent deux minutes plutôt pris une expression blasé.

-D'accords, j'ai compris ! Annonça il, puis il continua en prenant son air de chien battu. Vous voulez me gâcher mon premier cours ! Pleura le blond.

-Fye ? S'écria Sakura se levant pour le rejoindre oubliant son statue d'élève.

Cependant, aucune ne commenta, elles auraient toute voulues en faire de même. Alors, tournant la tête pour la première fois vers leur partenaire, elles commencèrent des discutions, on ne pouvait pas les considérer d'amical, mais au moins, elles évitaient les trop grosse insultes. Sakura retourna à sa place à côté de Shaolan qui se sentait vraiment seul étant le seul garçon. Pansy sourit alors ce qui n'échappa pas à Hermione.

-Qui a-t-il ? S'enquit cette dernière.

-Lorsqu'il était élève, il devait être à Serpentard ! Commenta la brune.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione en tournant la tête vers sa camarade.

-Parce qu'il les a toute manipulé, elle sourit et pouffa. Et avec une telle facilité que s'en est déprimant.

-Que veux tu dire ? Continua la jeune fille au cheveux châtain, voyant où sa voisine voulait en venir.

-C'est le roi des menteur, il joue très bien la comédie. Continua la jeune fille souriant et reprenant une expression sérieuse reprit : Mais avec moi, cela ne prends pas ! Il y a un plan machiavélique là dessous, j'en suis sûre !

-Et bien pour une Serpentard, tu es assez futée. Commenta la préfète.

-Et toi pour une Gryffondor, tu es assez rusé. Répliqua la Serpentard, elle sourit. Il faudrait découvrirent leur intention !

-Oui, et si on faisait équipe ? Proposa elle.

-Pour s'attirer, la haine de nos maisons ? Ironisa Pansy qui posa sa tête sur les paumes de ses main, les coudes appuyés sur la table.

-On pourrait faire cela en secret. Tenta la Gryffondor.

Pansy remontra un large sourire et hocha la tête. Discrètement sous le bureau, elles se serrèrent la main. Elles étaient bien déterminées à découvrirent le secret des deux nouveau professeur et par la même occasion de leur deux nouveaux ami trop sympathique à leur goût et auxquelles, elles s'étaient attachées trop vite. Une boule de poiles blanche surgit alors devant elle en criant :

-Pyou ! D'une voix aiguë, il rit.

Les deux filles sursautèrent réprimant un cri et se reculèrent manquant de tomber à la renverse.

-C'est une blague ! Reprit la créature de sa voix stridente.

-Mokona ! Cria Fye de nouveau guilleret ce qui surprit les élèves. Je croyais que tu étais avec Kuro-pon !

-Kuro-kuro m'a trompé ! Pleura la créature. Il m'a lancé le défi de rejoindre Shaolan et je me suis caché.

-Oh, pauvre Mokona ! Le rassura il en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Kuro-chan est un méchant ! Continua le petit animal blanc en sautant sur la table devant les deux jeunes filles encore surprise de cette apparition.

-Qu'est...Qu'est-ce...que c'...c'est ? Bégaya Pansy.

-Je...Je sais...pas. Répondit Hermione.

-MOKONA C'EST MOKONA ! Cria la créature.

-Par...pardon ! Dirent elle ensemble légèrement apeurées par la boule blanche.

-Calme toi Moko-chan ! Roucoula Fye.

-Mais, elles m'ont insulté. Se plaignit il.

Mokona sauta sur la Serpentard et se positionna sur sa tête.

-Elle. Et en sautant sur celle de la Gryffondor. Et elle qui a dit qu'elle me connaissait pas.

-Tu ne t'es pas présenté Mokona. Interrompit Shaolan, voyant le regard terrifié des deux jeunes filles.

-Tu as raison ! Il se reposa sur le livre ouvert devant les deux adolescentes et fit un sourire faisant le longueur de tout son visage. Je suis Mokona Modoki !

Toutes les élèves c'étaient arrêtées de parler et regardaient le spectacle. Elles observèrent d'abords l'étrange créature, puis lancèrent des regards au professeur redevenu joyeux. Elles basculèrent alors vers Sakura et Shaolan totalement détendu et montrant leur joie fasse à la bonne humeur de la créature.

-Mais moi, je t'avais mis du côté de Kuro-chou pour que tu lui tiennes compagnie.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Sakura. Monsieur Kurogane est avec les garçons. Dit elle en tournant la tête vers le mur invisible qui les isolaient.

Toutes suivirent son regards et constatèrent que le professeur était seul entouré de cube noir. Elles se levèrent et se rapprochèrent.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Questionna une Serpentard.

-C'est un sortilège d'isolement. Répondit Pansy.

-Waouu ! Cria Fye. Tu es très intelligente ! L'admira il. J'accorde 10 point à Serpentard.

-Quoi ? Se surprirent les Gryffondor.

-Comment tu le sais, ma petite Parkinson-chan ? S'intéressa le professeur.

-Je l'ai déjà pratiqué. Répondit cette dernière sèchement.

-En qu'elle circonstance ? Demanda Fye reprenant légèrement son sérieux mais le perdant tout de suite.

-Avec Drago, Blaise et Théo. Dit elle à contre cœur mais la créature lui ayant sauté sur la tête elle s'exécuta.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de Moko-chan ! Rassura le blond comme si il s'adressait à un enfant de 5 ans. Allez rasseyez vous ! Lança il joyeux en gesticulant.

-Moi, je vais rejoindre Kuro-chouchou.

Avant que Fye n'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Mokona sauta sur la barrière magique qui le repoussa. On pouvait à présent le comparer à un balle hyper rebondissante qui ricochait dans la classe. Toutes s'étaient mises en tête de l'attraper sous les exclamations et encouragements du professeur, qui faisait de grand geste inutile. Cependant, avant que Mokona ne fracasse le crane d'une Gryffondor Fye n'eut pas le temps de sortir sa baguette, cependant, il tendit la main et cria :

-« Arresto Momento »

Mokona s'arrêta à deux millimètre du crane de la jeune fille sous les regards déçus des Serpentards et retomba sur sa tête.

-Merci Fye ! Puis prit de panique vu le crie strident que venait de pousser l'élève sauta dans les bras de Sakura en criant. J'ai peur !

-Ne t'en fait pas Mokona. Rassura la jeune fille.

Mokona s'enfouit dans ses bras. Shaolan se rapprocha d'eux et caressa Mokona qui se releva affichant un sourire narquois.

-Merci.

-Sakura-chan, Shaolan-kun. S'écria Fye. Vous faites vraiment papa et maman avec Moko-chan à la place du bébé.

Les deux concernés rougirent jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et après un petit coup d'œil à leur camarade, évitèrent le regard de l'autre. Le cours reprit dans le silence, les deux maisons créèrent de nouveau un silence pesant. Fye soupira autant de fois qu'il le put et s'exclama :

-Bien, si cela continue, je vais moi aussi vous lancer le sortilège d'isolement !

-Vous n'oseriez pas ! Rétorqua Pansy.

-Oh que si ! Répondit le professeur sournois.

Toutes tournèrent la tête vers Pansy, ne connaissant pas le sortilège puis suivirent son regard en direction de Sakura qui hocha la tête.

-Il en est capable. Dit sur un ton posé Shaolan.

-Bien ! Cracha la jeune fille. Si on se parle mais en s'insultant, ça va ?

-Tant que vous communiqué cela me va. Dit il en haussant les épaules puis en dévoilant son sourire moqueur. Que je puisses vous punirent pour cause de bavardage.

-Et bien, vous allez vous en donnez à cœur joie. Lança une Gryffondor.

-Si vous nous lancez, vous ne pourrez pas nous arrêter ! Contesta une Serpentard.

-Super ! Cria joyeusement et motivé le blond.

Une heure plus tard à la fin du cour, Fye laissa les filles se lever et rejoindre celle avec qui elles voulaient se mettre. Il avait eu de la chance, seul deux élèves c'étaient blessées après s'être battu, mais il avait du confisquer plusieurs baguettes. Il supprima la barrière. Il rejoignit Kurogane endormi assis en tailleur contre le mur. Il resta quelque instant à le regarder sous les regards amusées de ses élèves étant resté et attendant les garçons. Il affichait une expression de douceur et d'amour intense. Ce qui fit sourirent leur deux compagnons et Mokona.

_Il est vraiment magnifique _se disait il. Il posa sa main sur son front où il avait l'habitude de voir des sourcils froncés, mais là, il était lisse. Il le lui caressa puis descendit le long de son nez droit pour arriver sur ses lèvres douces. Remarquant les jeune filles l'observer, il fit glisser ses doigt jusqu'à sa joue et la lui pinça ce qui réveilla immédiatement le brun.

-Non, mais ça va pas !

Voyant l'expression hagard légèrement perdu du blond, il se leva et fronça ses sourcils, ce qui fit esquissé un sourire à Fye.

-Ça va ? S'enquit Kurogane.

-Mais c'est qu'il s'inquiète le petit Kuro-kun ! Lança joyeusement le blond en serrant les joues du brun et les frictionnant.

-Lâche moi imbécile ! Hurla le brun énervé de s'être inquiété pour rien, faisant lâcher ses joues au blond.

Une petite lumière vite suivit d'une autre et d'une autre quinzaine, survint. Les cubes noirs disparaissaient les uns après les autres. Tout les garçons se séparèrent aussi vite que possible et sortirent de la salle se bousculant entre eux, suivit des filles les attendant. Neville et Théo eux ne bougèrent pas et observèrent le groupe qui était positionné à côté d'eux. Ils furent rejoint par les deux Sepentard et les deux Gryffondor ayant assisté au cour de Fye. En face d'eux se trouvait Harry et Drago dormant l'un sur l'autre. Hermione demanda :

-Ils vont bien ?

-Je crois qu'ils dorment. Répondit Pansy.

-Que leur est il arrivé ? Demanda Sakura.

-Aucune idée, mais ils ont du s'endormir et puis on bougé. Connaissant Drago, c'est tout à fait plausible. Dit Théo.

-Il m'ont quand même l'air un peu trop heureux. Commenta Neville.

-Il n'y a pas qu'eux ! Déclara Shaolan surprit et heureux, observant les deux élèves étant assis dos à dos à côté du premier groupe.

Tous tournèrent leur regard vers Blaise la tête basculé en arrière et Ron la sienne légèrement penché en avant le sourire aux lèvres. Au parole de Shaolan, il avait bougé la main, ce qui n'échappa pas aux deux professeurs et à Pansy ainsi qu'à Hermione, il était réveillé, mais ne bougeait pas. Théo voulut faire une blague mais observa plutôt les deux groupes.

-Et ba on est pas dans la merde ! Déclara il tout simplement.

Il reçut un baffe à l'arrière de la tête et se retourna pour découvrir Pansy.

-Surveille ton langage !

-Mais j'ai raison ! Se défendit il.

-Je sais. Dit elle baissant les yeux et cherchant une solution.

Neville leur fit signe de reculer. Il avait été tiré à la courte paille pour réveiller le groupe Blaise/Ron. Tous s'exécutèrent et attendirent. Il secoua d'abord Zabini qu'il pansait plus posé. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et se détacha du roux. Il s'éloigna, se releva et se dirigea vers le groupe. Ils furent tous surprit de sa réaction. Ron failli tomber à la renverse après que le Serpentard soit parti, mais Neville l'avait rattrapé, ce qui l'avait « réveillé ». Il n'avait pas bronché mais lança juste :

-T'aurais pu prévenir !

-J'attendais que tu t'écrase ! Répondit le brun rieur.

Ils ne se dirent rien de plus, mais virent le premier groupe. Ils se tournèrent d'un coup ensemble vers le groupe qui recula d'un pas.

-Qu'est ce qu'il font ? Dit Ron d'une voix tremblante de colère.

-La même chose que vous il y a une seconde. Rétorquèrent leur deux meilleures amies en cœur.

Blaise et le roux rougirent alors plus qu'escompté et ne se lancèrent plus aucun regard même remplis de haine, ce qui fit bien rire le professeur blond. Kurogane lui cherchait à comprendre le sens de leur comportement mais ils étaient trop incompréhensible et contraire.

-Moi je ne le ferai pas ! Dit d'un ton autoritaire Hermione.

-Moi, non plus ! Déclara Pansy.

-Je préfère éviter. Dire en cœur Sakura et Shaolan.

-C'est à toi de le faire ! Continua Blaise, tu es son meilleur ami.

-Donc cela est aussi ton rôle, c'est aussi de ton meilleur ami que l'on parle. Se défendit le roux.

-Dans ce cas là, Théo... fit d'une voix convaincu le brun.

-Non mais ça va pas ! S'exclama il, puis pointant son doigt celui qui avait déjà été désigné. Neville va le faire !

Ce dernier se recula et fit non de la tête et des mains. Fye redoubla son rire.

-Vous avez peur de ses deux petite tête endormie ! Pouffa il.

-Bon vous commencez à me gonfler ! Déclara Kurogane.

Il s'avança vers les deux élèves, s'accroupit et leur prit à chacun une épaule qu'il secoua. Tout deux se réveillèrent voyant le visage de leur professeur.

-Ça va ? Demanda il faisant un petite moue.

-Ou..oui. Répondirent ils ensemble encore endormis.

Entendant la voix de l'autre, ils écarquillèrent le yeux et réalisèrent leur position. Kurogane recula alors, laissant Drago repousser Harry de toute ses forces le projetant ainsi à un mètre.

-Qu'est ce que tu fait ?

-Et toi ? Riposta le brun.

-C'est toi qui dormait sur moi ! Dit le blond.

Ils continuèrent leur dispute sous le yeux surpris de leur ami. Fye lui était plié en deux ainsi que Mokona. Plusieurs garçon revinrent alors. Les deux princes toujours entrain de se disputer commençaient à en venir au main ce qui les firent sourire. Cependant, Kurogane s'interposa parant le coup de poing de Harry et mettant sa paume de main sur le torse de Drago pour les séparer. Fye avait le cœur serré voyant ce geste, mais il n'y prêta pas attention

-Ça suffit ! Dit il montrant son plus beau sourire (ndt : comprenez que s'est ironique)

Les deux duellistes lui dévoilèrent leur visage le plus en colère et donc terrifiant possible puis la pression sur ses bras disparurent. Il en comprit qu'il était d'accord. Il se tourna vers les élèves étant revenue.

-Sur la table, imbécile !

Le groupe étant resté tourna la tête vers le dit bureau et découvrit un monticule de baguettes.

-La prochaine fois, fuyez **après** les avoir récupérez. Conseilla Kurogane toujours positionné entre les deux adolescents s'étant tourné le dos.

-Oui. Répondirent les élèves avant de ressortir.

-Vous avez pas cours vous ? Demanda Kurogane légèrement irrité par ce silence pesant.

-Si ! Se reprit Hermione. Allez les garçon, reprenez vos baguettes ! Ordonna elle.

Tous, sans tenir compte des maisons, s'exécutèrent puis sortirent de la salle. Ils laissèrent les deux professeurs seule.

-Où est Mokona ? Questionna le brun.

-Allez voir Fumseck . Répondit simplement le blond observant toujours le ninja.

Ce dernier fut surprit de ne recevoir aucun commentaire et se tourna vers son collègue en levant un sourcils. Ce dernier paraissait pensif, Kurogane se rapprocha de lui ce qui le fit reculer.

-Qu'est ce qu'y a ? S'enquit il en rapprochant son visage de celui du blond.

-Rien ! Dit il en retrouvant son sourire.

Kuogane fit une grimace ce qui donna à Fye une raison de rire. Le brun se recula mais se fut le blond qui s'avança.

-Tu ne va vraiment pas bien ! Commenta Kurogane.

-Tu me dit cela souvent Kuro-pon ! Ria Fye en tapotant l'épaule du brun.

-Oui, mais là, c'est dans un autre sens. Continua le brun sans s'énerver.

Fye ne réagit pas bloqué sur son sourire puis entendit des pas dans le couloir. Il se retourna pour accueillir les élèves. Kurogane soupira et retourna dans son coin prêt du mur.

**_Et voilà c'est un chapitre de fini. A suivre..._**

**_Noubliez pas, Review_**


	7. Chapitre 6 : La punition du siècle

**_Rien n'est à moi. sauf la trame de l'histoir._**

**_Savourez ce nouveau chapitre (pub façon glace)_**

CHAPITRE 6

Le blond l'inquiétait de plus en plus au fil des heures, cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il était arrivé dans cette école. Kurogane avait décidé de lui faire cracher le morceau le soir. Pour l'instant, il mangeait tranquillement son petit-déjeuné voyant le spectacle d'une dispute entre les deux princes. Il ne scia pas, mais remarqua soit de l'inquiétude soit de la haine ou peut être un mélange des deux dans les yeux de son voisin, Severus Rogue.

-Que vous arrive-t-il ? Demanda le brun sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

À son plus grand étonnement, il en reçut une après que le professeur de potion est vérifié que son partenaire d'enseignement ne puisse les entendre. Ce dernier s'étant rapproché pour observer et sait on jamais participé à l'engueulade. Severus lança cependant quand même un sort d'isolation phonique autour d'eux. Kurogane leva un sourcil puis se tourna vers le professeur.

-Drago est mon neveu.

-Ce n'est pas un secret d'état, si ? Demanda Kurogane surprit du comportement du professeur.

-Non et oui. Mais, ce n'est pas pour cela que je nous ai insonorisé.

-Et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi ? Continua le brun sans changer le ton de sa voix.

-Pourriez vous...il s'arrêta et reprit. Comment vous demander cela ? Pourriez vous faire en sorte de protéger Potter.

Kurogane ne comprit pas tout de suite et sur le moment pensa qu'il avait mal entendu, cependant, l'information arriva à son cerveau et il s'exclama :

-Pardon ? Potter ? Mais vous êtes le parrain de Malfoy ?

-Oui, mais Potter met aussi assez précieux, des raison personnels ! Dit il avant que le ninja n'est pu intervenir. Alors si vous pouviez protéger Potter pendant que je protège Drago, je pourrais continuer de jouer mon petit manège sans problème.

-Et pourquoi vous me dites cette précieuse information et me demandé ça à moi ? Dit il assez curieux et fier de recevoir une telle confiance.

-Parce que votre frère est un de ses ami, mais surtout, vous arrivez à le gérer lui.

Il désigna du doigt Fye entrain de gesticuler présentant Mokona aux élèves. Kurogane faillit exploser de rire mais ne fit que sourire. Son interlocuteur paraissait vraiment sérieux, il l'aurait très mal prit.

-Oui, on peut dire cela. Approuva Kurogane. Mais, pourquoi pas à un autre professeur et avant?

-Parce que les Gryffondor et Serpentard se liguent de plus en plus les uns contre les autre et que au début de l'année, ils se sont tous les deux retrouvés à l'infirmerie pour s'être battue avec la magie, les professeurs étant empêchés d'intervenir par le flot d'élèves autour.

-C'est pas cool. Dit Kurogane. Ok je m'occupe de Potter, mais vous ne devriez pas trop vous en faire, Mcgonagall est là.

Kurogane lui sourit amicalement. Severus rajouta alors :

-Sinon, je vous pleins !

-Pourquoi ?

-Vous devez cohabiter avec ce gugusse. Et cela ne doit pas être de tout repos.

-Non, c'est bon, mais j'aurais préféré avoir un endroit pour moi. Dit il pensif.

-Cela peut s'arranger. Déclara le professeur aux cheveux gras. Tenez.

Il lui tendit un plan.

-Essayé de trouver la salle sur demande.

Puis il se leva et se dirigea vers la cohue. Kurogane leva alors le nez vers la masse de personnes regroupé devant la porte et repéra Fye. Celui-ci avait perdu tout sourire et le fixait. Même à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de lui, Kurogane se perdit dans ses yeux couleur océan. En revenant à lui, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était perdu dans la tristesse qu'éprouvait le jeune blond. Son expression se voulait impassible mais, en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur, cela fit comprendre à Kurogane que son ami était triste. Il se leva pour le rejoindre, mais voyant ce geste, Fye secoua la tête et retrouva son sourire. Il s'adressa à l'élève en face de lui. Kurogane arriva à son niveau et entendit la conversation.

Ils parlaient des raison de la bagarre. Apparemment, Drago n'avait pas apprécié la réaction d'un Gryffondor face à un Serpentard qui devaient travailler ensemble et l'avait rabaissé devant les autres maisons. Sur ce, Harry était arrivé pour défendre son camarade. Fye avait réussi à créer une diversion avec Mokona mais ce dernier avait décidé d'arbitrer le match qu'avait entreprit les deux « princes ».

-Hey ! Appela Kurogane.

-Oui mon Kuro-pyou ? Répondit le blond.

Il n'avait plus aucune trace de tristesse sur le visage sauf ses yeux. _Mais a-t-il déjà éprouvé une vrai joie devant moi ?_ Se demanda le brun. Son regard plongea dans celui du blond qui commençait à perdre son sourire. Kurogane tendit sa main qu'il posa sur la tête du blond puis lui ébouriffa les cheveux pour le réconforter. Ce geste fit rire le magicien. Il releva la tête faisant glisser la main du brun sur sa joue. Une goutte perla et le brun l'essuya avec son doigt. Fye lui sourit, mais avec un de ceux que Kurogane aimait, un vrai sourire. Il retira sa main.

-Ça va ?

-Oui. Répondit Fye avec un sourire encore plus grand.

-Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Demanda le brun par curiosité, sachant qu'il n'aurait aucune explication.

-Mon petit Kuro, c'est une affaire de grand !

Fye se retourna et se dirigea vers le centre du regroupement, c'est à dire Drago et Harry, suivit de Kurogane. Ils y parvinrent s'en trop de difficulté. Ils avaient déjà leur baguette de sortit et un serpent était entrain d'obéir aux ordres de Potter et se dirigeait vers Malfoy. Mokona comptait les points et annonça :

-19 à 19, nos dualistes sont à égalité, Est-ce que l'attaque de Harry va lui faire prendre de l'avance ?

Le serpent bondit sur Malfoy, étant les seul professeur à proximité, Fye sortit sa baguette et pointant le dit serpent dit :

-« incendio »

L'animal prit feu sous les regard étonnés des spectateurs et participants. Ron et Blaise observaient et ne bougeaient pas, si l'un était blésé, il devait le remplacé mais voyant ce sort lancé s'observèrent. Ils se soupçonnaient mutuellement, mais Ron n'aurait aucun avantage à faire cela. Ils découvrirent alors avec stupéfaction leurs professeurs de DCFM. Les deux combattants reprirent cependant sans y faire attention et se fut Kurogane qui s'avança. Il leur donna à tous les deux un coup de poing sur le crane ce qui les sonna légèrement.

-Allez dégagez ! Aboya le brun. Les élèves ayant peur de ce nouveau professeur s'exécutèrent.

-Pas si vite ! Dit Fye joyeusement. Zabini, Weasley ! Vous restez aussi.

-Bon, d'abord, je sais que cela n'a rien à voir, mais où sont mon frère et sa sœur.

-Dans votre chambre, répondit la voix de Pansy. Hermione est allée les chercher.

-D'accord. S'amusa le blond, puis il continua s'adressant à la jeune fille. Alors, tu as deux choix, soit tu viens avec nous et es puni, soit tu ne viens pas et va rejoindre le professeur Rogue.

-Première option ! Dit elle après une longue réflexion.

Fye lui sourit et lança :

-Va chercher Granger, elle est donc aussi puni !

-Pourquoi ? S'indignèrent les deux Gryffondors.

-Parce que si il fait une différence niveau nombre, cela ne va pas le faire entre vos deux maisons et il y aura favoritisme, sachant que les deux non rien fait. Répondit tranquillement Kurogane.

- Ouai. Acquiescèrent les deux Gryffondors.

-Cette après-midi, après le déjeuné, venez dans notre chambre. Dit Kurogane, on appliquera la punition.

-Merci ! Crièrent ils ensembles.

-Ce n'est pas parce que c'est nous que ce sera plus facile qu'avec vos autres professeur ! Déclara Fye.

Les élèves hochèrent la tête mais réprimèrent un sourire de contentement. Kurogane se rapprocha de Fye.

-Il ne te crois pas.

-Ne t'en fais pas, il vont vite comprendre de quoi je parlai. Dit il en montrant un sourire sadique.

-Pauv' gosse.

Il se dirigèrent vers leur salle de classe et en chemin croisèrent Neville et Théo qu'ils convièrent à leur petite soirée. Ils furent très heureux d'être invité par leur professeur même si ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi. Kurogane non plus d'ailleur :

-Pourquoi tu leur a demandé de venir ?

-Tu verra ! Dit il énigmatique.

-Tu ne vas pas les punir aussi ?

-Non ! S'offusqua le blond. Quoi que.

Leur cours du reste de la matinée se passèrent sans véritable problème. Fye aimait bien enseigner, Kurogane lui n'avait pas eu trop de problème pour la pratique. Après le repas, Fye et Kurogane signalèrent qu'ils allaient devoir emprunté certain élèves pour les punir et qu'ils rentreraient peut être après le couvre feu.

-Pas de problème, mais qu'elle punition avait vous choisie ? Regardez ce qu'ils ont fait à mon plafond magique ! Dit le directeur en montrant le trou béant dans ce dernier.

-Et bien ! Fye murmura alors quelques mots au vieux fou qui lui dévoila le plus grand des sourire.

-Fye, je crois que j'aurais du faire appelle à vous avant !

-Pardon ?

-Non rien !

Les deux nouveau professeurs se levèrent retournant dans leur appartement. Kurogane regarda l'heur, il lui restait une heure avant l'arrivé des élèves. Fye lui sautait un peu partout dans la chambre. Il lui agrippa le poignée et le fit s'asseoir.

-Qu'y a t il, Kuro-pon ? Demanda ce dernier comme un enfant demande une glace.

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de poser cette question ! Rétorqua le brun. Qu'est-ce qu'y t'arrive ?

-De quoi parles tu, Kuro-chouchou ?

-Tu le sais très bien ! S'énerva le ninja. Tout à l'heur, tu étais si triste et encore avant cela, tu te comporte pas comme d'habitude !

-Kuro-chan...dit il d'une petite voix.

-Non, laisse moi finir. Je te l'ai déjà dit, les zone d'ombre de ta vie ne me regarde pas et je ne te demanderais pas de me le dire en te disant que c'est à cause de toi que j'ai perdu mon bras, mais, tu te comporte bizarrement et si je l'ai remarqué, les gamin sûrement aussi et je sais que tu ne veux pas les inquiéter alors, dit moi.

-Kuro...dit il n'affichant plus son sourire.

-Tu sais, cela fait vraiment bizarre de voir que tu agis différemment de d'habitude. Depuis que nous avons décidé de tous suivre Shaolan dans son voyage interminable, je crois que presque aucun de nous ne faisait de cachotterie au autre. Je pensais que maintenant tu acceptais de te joindre au autre. Ou au moins à nous.

-Kuro-k...interrompit Fye le regardant avec les larmes aux yeux mais ne cédant pas.

-Tu te souviens, lorsque Feywan est mort, il a donné sa vie à Yuko, et nous avons tous fait le vœux que cette foutu sorcière se réincarne, je pensais que si tu l'avais fait, c'était parce que tu étais prés à te lier au autre. Ce qui signifiait aussi nous faire confiance et partager ta souffrance. Alors, ne ressasse pas quelque chose qui te donnes cette expression. Finit il en le montrant du doigt.

Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux le long de ses joues. Kurogane de ses doigt les essuya et reprit avec une voix emplie de douceur.

-Alors ?

-Kuro-ch...Ses pleures redoublèrent.

Kurogane le prit dans ses bras. Fye enfouit sa tête sous le menton du brun et continua de pleurer. Pourquoi ? Même Fye ne le savait pas, mais l'intention que lui portait le ninja l'empêchait de parler. Il se calma sous les caresses de Kurogane dans ses cheveux et se releva assez triste de briser leur étreinte.

-Donc ? Questionna le brun.

-Et bien, je... sa voix se brisa. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire qu'il ne le savait pas.

-Tu ne veux toujours pas me le dire. Comprit Kurogane.

-Non ! S'exclama Fye. C'est juste, que moi même je ne sais pas comment l'exprimer et le comprendre.

Kurogane lui sourit ce qui réchauffa le cœur du blond qui le lui rendu. Kurogane montra une mine étonné. Le blond lui avait montré un grand et vrai sourire. Kurogane reprit :

-D'ailleurs j'en ai parlé, mais tu sais qui es la réincarnation de la sorcière ?

-Oui, Watanuki, nous a contacté pendant que tu prenais ta douche avant que l'on change de monde. Déclara il reprenant une voix joyeuse. Elle s'appellerait Tatianna et serait en première année dans la même section que Domeki. Il l'aurais raccompagné et passant devant la boutique, ils seraient entrés. Les deux petites lui auraient sauté au coup en criant : « Maîtresse ! Maîtresse ! ». Watanuki l'aurais accueillit et finalement, trois mois plus tard, au grand regret de notre ami à lunette, elle a fait un rêve se remémorant tout de son ancienne vie. Elle a arrêté la fac et à reprit la gérance de la boutique mais comme Watanuki ne peux pas sortir, c'est Domeki qui fait les course, il était heureux en disant cela. Elle se ferait de nouveau appeler Yuko et aurait reprit du service.

-Super ! Dit dégoûté le ninja. Mais cela n'aura pas perdu de temps, une réincarnation ne signifie pas recommencer bébé ?

-Si ! Cependant, Yuko est morte avant la naissance de Shaolan, donc un bébé est née avec la même âme peu de temps après, c'est pour cela qu'elle est déjà si grande.

-Alors a quoi à servit notre échange ? Se mit il en colère.

-À ce qu'elle récupère un jour sa mémoire et ses pouvoirs telle quelle. C'est comme pour Sakura et Shaolan.

-Les parents de notre Shaolan ?

-Oui, ceux de Tsubasa. Dit il. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'en retrouvant les plumes de Sakura mère, non pourrons la faire revenir. Utilisant les souvenirs contenus dans la boucle d'oreille Mokona, le faire revenir lui, et avec nos puissances magiques, on arrivera à les faire se réincarner de nouveau.

-Ouai, enfin, si on reste ici cela risque d'être difficile. Surtout que si j'ai bien compris, c'est pas près d'être réglé cette histoire.

-De quoi tu parle Kuro-pyou ?

-Laisse tomber autant avec ce que j'ai dit qu'avec ce surnom ridicule !

-Mais faut pas s'énerver comme ça mon Kuro- chouu !

Et le début d'une énième course poursuite commença. Quelque minutes plus tard, les élèves virent frapper à leur porte. Fye leur ouvrit et ils entrèrent. Harry débuta :

-Pourquoi sont ils ici ? Il désignait Neville et Théo. Ils n'ont rien fait.

-Non, mais ils vont quand même participer. Annonça Fye. Après demain,

-Monsieur, Coupa Pansy. Avant que vous ne nous annonciez la pire nouvelle de notre vie. Je voudrait savoir, c'est primordial.

-Quoi ? S'interrogea Fye.

-Est-ce que Shaolan et Sakura sortent ensembles ?

Cette question créa un blanc. Drago, Blaise et Théo semblèrent cependant très intéressé.

-Oui ! Déclara joyeusement le blond.

-Oui ! Le blond numéro deux lui fit écho.

-J'ai perdu. S'exclamèrent en cœur les trois autres Serpentards, Pansy reprit. Voyant sa réaction, je pensait qu'elle ne lui avait pas encore dit.

-Je vous l'avez dit ! Lança Drago heureux.

-On te donnera ton du après. Râlèrent les autres Serpentards sous les yeux ahuris des Gryffondor.

-Vous avez pariez sur leur relation. S'interloqua Harry.

-Un problème avec ça Potter ? Rétorqua sèchement Drago.

-Mais...

-Stop ! Les coupa Fye. Faisons fit de cette interlude. Après demain, ce sont les vacances de Noël, qui rentre chez lui ?

La question du professeur surprirent toute les personnes présentes même Kurogane. Ce fut Drago qui parla le premier.

-Moi, je reste. Je refuses de supporter cette horrible tronche de cake !

-Étant donné que la fameuse tronche de cake est ma sœur, moi aussi je restes. Déclara Blaise lançant un clin d'œil à Drago.

-De même, dire en cœur les deux autres Serpentards.

Les Gryffondors restèrent médusés face à la concilianse dont firent preuve leur ennemis. Ron s'éclaircit la gorge voyant l'air moqueur de Blaise à son égard.

-Nous nous rendons chez moi. Déclara il. Enfin, si ma famille ne va pas voir Charlie en Roumanie, ils ne m'ont pas encore prévenue et Ginny ne sait pas non plus.

-Moi, je restes ici. Dit Neville.

Fye sourit.

-Bien ! Bien !

-Tu ferais mieux de prier que tes parents aille en Roumanie. Dit discrètement Kurogane.

-Pourquoi ? Se pétrifia le roux.

-Neville, Théodore ? Sortez et revenez dans dix secondes.

Ils s'exécutèrent ne cherchant même pas à comprendre les intentions de leur professeur.

-« Invertio » ! Dit Fye baguette en main.

Un éclaire sortit et aveuglèrent toute les personnes présentes. Tous tombèrent à terre. Les deux garçon rentrèrent alors dans la salle. Théo se précipita sur Pansy et Neville sur Harry.

-Ça va ? Crièrent ils en même temps. Allez réveilles toi ! Pansy !

-Harry !

Tous commencèrent à bouger. Pansy lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux sursauta voyant Théo.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Lâche moi !

-Mais... Réticent et surprit il s'exécuta. Pansy ?

-De quoi tu parles, moi c'est Hermione Granger ! T'as besoin de lunette ? Tu ne reconnais plus ton souffre douleur ?

-Que ? Il se tourna vers le corps de Hermione et elle en fit de même.

Elle réprimât un crie. Harry ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Neville.

-Qu'est ce tu fais ? Lâche moi immédiatement Longdubas !

-Harry ? S'interrogea le brun.

-De quoi tu parles ? T'as pas les yeux en face des trous ? Je suis Drago Malfoy !

-Mais ? Il tourna sa tête en direction du corps du blond qui les observait déjà, abasourdit.

Tous se relevèrent. Harry et Drago se rapprochèrent ce mettant face à face, les deux jeunes filles en firent de même. Neville et Théo en profitèrent pour aller voir Blaise et Ron. Espérant s'adresser à son ami, Théo commença :

-Blaise ?

-Qu'est-ce tu me fait Nott ? Pourquoi tu me parles de cet imbécile ?

-Ron ! Dit sèchement le châtain.

-Qui d'autre veux tu que se soit ?

-Lui ! Dit il montrant Neville et le corps de Ron venant d'avoir à peu près la même conversation.

Ils se relevèrent et se placèrent l'un en face de l'autre. Tout d'un coup, ils tournèrent tous ensembles leurs tête vers celle blonde du professeur. Qui était encore assise.

-Vous êtes un... Je ne sais même pas comment vous appeler ! S'écria Hermione.

-J'ai enfin, elle a raison. On pourrais vous traiter de tout les nom ! S'écria Pansy.

-J'ai rien fait moi ! Se défendit le blond. Si vous voulez vous plaindre faites le à l'autre imbécile blond !

Tous les élèves se statufièrent. Malfoy dans le corps de _Harry _( nom en italique parle du corp, nom en normale parle de la personnalité.) déclara :

-Trop fort ! Professeur Kurogane Suwa ? Demanda il en assurance mais jubilant intérieurement.

-Ba oui ! Qui veux tu que se soit d'autre ?

-Lui ! Dirent en même temps les élèves près à exploser de rire.

Ils tendirent le doigt vers _Kurogane_. Ce dernier les regardait déjà et prit l'air le plus désolé possible (pour le visage du Kuro-kuro.). Kurogane lui prit celui le plus effrayant. Il fila tout droit vers son propre corps qu'il comprit habité par Fye et saisit son col.

-Qu'est ce que t'a foutu ?

-Je peux faire peur quand je veux ! S'amusa Fye.

-Ta gueule ! Tu fais vraiment chier avec tes plans à la con !

-J'ai fait un mauvais calcul ! Désolé !

-Inverse cela tout de suite ! S'énerva _le blond_.

-Non ! C'est leur punition, pendant la semaine des vacances et la suivante de cours, ils vont devoir rester ainsi !

-Et nous par la même occasion ? Ou tu as une solution ?

-Aucune ! Sourit Fye.

-Pitiez évite moi ce genre d'expression avec mon visage, je vais vomir ! Déclara Kurogane.

-D'accord ! Dit le magicien redoublant son sourire aussi factice que ce corps est le sien.

Les élèves eux attendaient leurs tour de parler se réjouissant d'avoir l'appuie de Kurogane.

-Vous n'allez tout de même pas nous laisser comme ça ! S'indigna Harry.

-Désolé Malfoy mais si ! Dit il le sourire aux lèvres ce qui faillit faire vomir le concerné sur place.

-Moi c'est Harry !

-Non, pour ces deux prochaines semaines tu seras Drago Malfoy. Et ce sera comme cela pour tous.

-Annulez ce maléfice ! Demanda Théo.

-Pourquoi tu demandes, tu n'es même pas concerné ! Rit Fye.

-Et bien... Hésita le Serpentard puis il prit la main de _Hermione._ Pansy ?

-Oui ! Dit elle puis elle hocha la tête.

Tous deux s'embrassèrent histoire de bien faire comprendre la position de Théo. Hermione s'indigna se rappelant que c'était quand même sont corps. Drago et Blaise rirent à s'en décrocher la mâchoire de voir de pareilles expression de surprise sur leurs propres visage.

-Tu devrais paraître plus souvent surprit Drago ! Dit Blaise.

-Toi aussi mon pote, c'est vraiment trop ! Explosa le blond.

-Tu t'insulte toi même ? Ricana Harry.

-Non, je t'insulte toi car jamais un Malfoy ne montre une telle surprise, il va d'ailleurs falloir que tu apprennent à rester impassible ! Se ressaisit il.

Puis il réalisa quelque chose et prit une expression terrifié, Harry ne c'était jamais vu ainsi et se surprit à penser qu'il n'aurais jamais pensé voir Drago ainsi. Ce dernier se dirigea vers _Kurogane._

-Je vous en supplie, inversé le sort. Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez même me réconcilier avec les Gryffondor si il le faut, mais je vous en supplie inversé ce sort.

Ces paroles surprirent toute l'assemblée. Malfoy se rabaisser à supplié, même ses amis eurent peur. Fye aurait vraiment voulut accéder à sa requête, cependant :

-Je ne peux pas. Le sort s'annulera tout seul dans deux semaines, c'est un sort impossible à défaire. J'ai fixé comme laps de temps deux semaines et non l'appréciation.

-Je comprend, c'est comme pour le « secretum ». Se démoralisa Malfoy.

-Oui. Dit péniblement Fye voyant la douleur s'inscrire sur le visage du jeune homme.

Le concerné se retourna, se dirigea vers son corps et lui prit le bras.

-Je peux vous emprunter votre chambre ? Demanda il.

-Pas de problème ! Harry ! S'amusa Fye.

Tous deux se dirigèrent dans la pièce les laissant dans un silence de plomb. Ron se tourna vers son propre corps.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

-Je ne sais...Oh ! S'arrêta il immédiatement puis il ravala sa salive péniblement.

Il se tourna vers Pansy, qui avait elle aussi l'air de comprendre. Elle leva les yeux aux ciels. Tous deux saisirent leur propres corps. Les deux garçon se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain. Les deux jeunes filles sortirent et se dirigèrent dans le bureau des professeurs. Kurogane se tourna alors vers Théo.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Se surprit le châtain. Et bien, le directeur à décidé de, comment expliquer cela, de faire venir les parents des enfants qui ne rentre pas chez eux pour une journée.

-Quoi ? Demanda Neville.

-Et je crois que le plus dans la merde c'est Drago.

-C'est sûr ! Dit Neville.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si terrifiant ? S'enquit Kurogane.

-La famille Malfoy est très connu pour avoir été partisante de vous-savez-qui. Et son père serait près à le sacrifié pour l'honneur de son maître même si il est mort.

-Je ne comprends pas ! S'exclama Fye.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que pour laver l'honneur, il doit tuer Harry. C'est ce que tout les mangemort ce sont mis en tête de faire. Et en tuant Harry dans le corps de Drago, il tue Harry tout simplement.

-Mais Drago devra rester dans le corps de Harry jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Intervint Neville.

-Justement, c'est une possibilité qu'il préférerait éviter d'où sa soudaine peur. Sourit Théo. Il va en baver Harry !

Puis, il rit. Neville le regarda stupéfait puis son hilarité passa et il reprit son calme.

-Sinon, pourquoi est on ici ?

-Pour aider vos camarades. Vous serez les seuls au courant de leur situation ! S'amusa le magicien.

-D'accords ! Pour deux semaines ?

-Oui ! Rit le professeur.

Kurogane couvrit alors le visage de Fye.

-S'il te plaît évite ! J'ai vraiment envie de vomir.

-Ba, t'as un tout petit cœur mon petit Kuro-fye !

-Ta gueule !

Il prit alors le sabre traînant près du canapé et commença à l'agité vers son corps. Ce dernier se mit à rire puis courir. Kurogane se lança à sa poursuite. Théo et Neville s'étaient tranquillement installés sur le canapé. Neville lançait de petite exclamation pour calmer les deux professeurs. Théo lui, riait au éclat. Il déclara alors :

-Vous savez, si vous blessez le corps, c'est l'âme qui à mal.

-Pardon ? S'arrêta _le blond _de pourchasser l'autre_._

-Et bien, si Monsieur Flowright se blesse, c'est vous Monsieur Suwa qui ressentirez la douleur. Et inversement.

-Tu veux dire que...Il s'arrêta et prenant son sabre, il se coupa la main droite étant donné que sa gauche sur son vrai corps n'était pas un membre organique.

Fye poussa un petit crie vite étouffé et s'avança vers Kurogane un larme à l'œil.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-Pour savoir si moi, j'ai mal. Et non !

-Et alors ? Demanda_ le brun._

-Si tu ne ressens pas la douleur, tu peux être blessé mortellement sans même tant rendre compte. Allez chercher nos deux amoureux et expliquez leur la situation. Il ne faut que aucun autre élève et même professeur ne soit au courant.

-D'accords !

Ils sortirent tous les deux sans aucune résistance. Ils se dirigèrent vers les amoureux dans la bibliothèque lieu de prédilection de Shaolan depuis que Hermione le lui avait montré. Ils leur expliquèrent la situation et retournèrent tous ensembles dans leur appartement. Fye et Kurogane s'étaient assis. Ils leur confirmèrent les dires des deux garçons, puis tous s'installèrent tranquillement attendant que les trois groupes qui s'étaient enfermés ne sortent. Mokona les rejoignit alors animant la salle avec Fye. Kurogane voyant ce que faisait la magicien de son corps rentra dans la salle de bain sous les regards surprit de Blaise et Ron et, leur faisant signe de tourner la tête, vomit. Il ressortit après avoir reçut des encouragement de la part des deux élèves.

**_Voilà voilà A suivre..._**

**_Commentaire commentaire la la laa la la la si vous avez du mal cette histoir de changement de corps je reprend. en italique je parle de l'aspect phisique des gens et en normal, de la concience._**


	8. Chapitre 7 : J'apprend à être toi

**_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas mais la trame de l'histoire provient de mon cerveau_**

**_Aka-chan merci pour ta review, grâce à cela tu m'a fait remarqué ma bêtise pour le faite que Fye ne soit pas le seule magicien, mais, j'ai trouvé la raison après multe réflexion ( c'est à dire deux minute) et il en a découlé( j'espère que tu me dira si c'est vraiment plausible) que comme compensation pour faire se réincarner Yuko, Shaolan a donné ses pouvoirs.( Fallait la chercher comme même). Ensuite si Sakura fait partie du voyage, c'est que j'ai un peu modifié l'histoire et que maintenant, elle a décidé de poursuivre sa vie avec son petit Shaolan. Dernier point sur l'histoire, Fye et oui il reste une part d'ombre dans sa vie, un petit indice: valeria, et les caractéristique des membre de ses habitants. Je suis ravie que mon humour te plaise et oui ( tu avais raison) je suis une fille. Pour les fautes, je fais des efforts. (Je le jure, vraiment je m'applique.) Et l'inspi pour l'instant est toujours là._**

**_Micheta-chan je te remercie aussi pour ta review et si tu veux savoir le nombre de fois que je me relie, cela est entre les quatre et cinq fois. L'ortographe n'est pas mon truc mais comme tu l'a remarqué, je m'améliore au fil des chapitres._**

**_Little-bloody-thing merci aussi et moi aussi je me demande pourquoi je n'en ai pas plus ( et la modestie elle est passé où? non, je rigole)_**

**_En tout cas, voici donc la suite._**

CHAPITRE 7

Ils se demandaient combien de temps cela allait encore prendre aux trois groupe, ils s'étaient tous fait apparaître de la nourriture, puis après avoir manger c'étaient occupés comme ils le pouvaient. Sakura c'était endormi sur les genoux de Shaolan et Théo et Neville avaient commencé une partie d'échec. Fye lui, discutait "tranquillement" avec Mokona tandis que Kurogane lisait pour un peu mieux appréhender le monde de la magie. Espérant intérieurement que aucun groupe n'avait commencé à se battre. Une porte s'ouvrit alors.

Harry entra dans la pièce tiré par Malfoy.

-Tu vas me lâcher oui ? Cria il après que la porte se sois refermé.

-Assis ! Ordonna Drago.

-Pardon ? Ironisa_ le blond._

Malfoy le lança sur le lit et s'installa à côté en tailleur. Il lui expliqua leur situation.

-Comment tu connais les manigances du professeur Dumbledore ?

-Il me l'a dit lorsque j'ai déclaré ne pas rentrer chez moi. Mais, ce n'est pas le plus important ! Il va falloir que tu apprennes à te comporter comme moi.

-Et toi comme moi ! Interrompit il.

-Pour l'instant celui qui le fera au risque de sa vie, c'est toi !

-Pourquoi tu t'inquiète alors ?

-Parce que si tu te fais tuer, je serais coincé à jamais dans ton corps et aurais déjà eu la sensation de mourir. S'énerva Drago.

-Je comprend pas !

Malfoy se pinça alors l'épaule. Harry émit un petit crie.

-Ça va pas ? Cria le brun. Attends, pourquoi c'est moi qui est mal ?

-Parce que c'est ton corps ! Imbécile !

-Ce qui signifie que si je subis un sortilège, tu recevras la douleur et moi non.

-Voilà ! Expliqua il.

Harry sortit sa baguette et fut tout de suite arrêté par Drago qui la lui prit au grand regret de l'élu. Harry s'installa en face de Drago.

-Vas y ! Apprends moi à ne pas montrer mes expressions.

-On va pas le faire comme moi père me l'a appris, cela me fera trop mal donc.

Drago commença à se chatouiller lui-même ce qui fit exploser de rire _le blond_.

-Ar...Arrête, je suis vraiment très chatouilleux ! S'époumona il.

-Tu dois rester le plus impassible possible. Dit il montrant le visage _de Harry_ aussi fermé que possible.

-Comment tu fais cela ? Demanda il surprit de voir un telle expression sur son visage.

-Entraînement. Allez cache moi cette tête d'ahuri et monte un mur.

-Facile à dire !

Il lui saisit le col et montra le visage le plus effrayant qu'il puisse faire ce qui fit ravaler sa salive à Harry.

-Tu crois quoi ?

-C'est bon, calmes toi. Je fais vraiment peur quand je veux. Dit il.

Ils reprirent leur entraînement. Malfoy pendant qu'il apprenait à Harry à paraître impassible, lui, lui apprenait comment ce comporter avec les autres. Malfoy lui expliqua son manège avec Pansy ce qui surprit assez _le blond_ mais arriva à ne pas le montrer, après tout ce corps n'avait pas l'habitude d'exprimer ses émotions.

-Très bien ! S'exclama Malfoy qui lui devait les dévoiler autant que possible.

-Attends, tu te fiches de moi, la pot de col Pansy pour tous les élèves est en faite ta meilleur amie avec qui tu joues un jeu pour ne pas être harcelé pas les autres Serpentards.

-Oui. Sourit _le brun_.

Il retira ses lunettes pour les essuyer. Et en les remettants reprend :

-Tu as vraiment une très mauvaise vue !

-Je sais. Sinon, il y a autre chose que je devrais savoir ?

-Et toi ? Rétorqua Drago.

-Si, je suis sortie avec Cho...

-Déjà au courant figure toi ! Le coupa il.

-Et bien, je suis assez attiré par Ginny et c'est très tendu entre nous c'est dernier temps.

-La fille Weasley ?

-Oui. Dit il rougissant légèrement.

-Évite ce genre d'expression avec mon visage. C'est vraiment répugnant. Et donc des tensions, dans le bon ou mauvais sens du terme ?

-Bon. Répondit il essayant de cacher son malaise.

-Ok. Dit il essayant de cacher son dégoût. Oh et ne traite pas trop bien Crabe et Goyle cela n'irai pas. Bon, maintenant, comment te comporter avec les Gryffondors et comment me comporter avec les Sepentards.

Tous deux firent une moue ce qui valut une baffe à Harry de la part de Drago en frappant son corps temporaire.

-Mais, ton comportement avec les Serpentards, demanda Harry. Comment tu fais d'habitude ?

-Tu verra ça avec Théo ! Rit Drago.

-Mais...

-Potter ! Coupa il. Allez, explique !

Ce dernier poussa un soupir vite suivit de celui de son interlocuteur. Tous deux expliquèrent leur manière de ce comporter avec leur rival ce qui faillit provoquer une bagarre, mais au premier coup de poing, celui l'ayant envoyé se caressa le menton tellement il avait mal. Ils n'allaient pas se taper l'un dessus l'autre sachant très bien qu'ils seraient la cause de leur douleur. Ils continuèrent leur explication et entraînement de pratique durant plusieurs heures. Ils mangèrent tandis que Harry expliqua qu'il prenait des cours particulier avec Dumbledore et devait expliquer les sort qu'il connaissait et que ses amis savaient qu'il maîtrisait à Malfoy.

-Mais non, un sentiment heureux ! Il se frappa lui même, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Drago. Et ce serait bien que tu réussisse à créer un cerf !

-Tu te fiches de moi ? Dit il légèrement énervé.

-Non ! Allez !

-« Expecto patronum » !

Un serpent de lumière apparut alors. Harry soupira.

-Bon ba, essaye de ne pas en avoir besoin ! Déclara il lassé.

-C'est vraiment cool. Dit le serpentard.

-Ouai ouai. Bon suivant.

Tous deux continuèrent pendant plusieurs heures puis ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit de fatigue

µ***µ

Ron était tiré par Blaise. Il ferma la porte et s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire. Ron l'observa pendant plusieurs secondes puis s'assit sur les toilettes et le fixa ce qui rendit le concerné mal à l'aise. Il lui expliqua sa position dans l'affaire de Malfoy.

-Écoute, même moi, j'ai du mal à me faire passer pour moi, lorsque je suis en présence de mes parents et ceux de Malfoy donc, il va falloir que tu t'entraînes.

-Pardon ?

-Si il te trouve trop gentil et pas assez aimable, ils vont te torturer. Et personnellement, je ne trouve pas cela super sachant que je ressentirais la douleur et que toi non, alors ils vont continuer. Et ainsi de suite.

-J'ai pas comprit !

Blaise se pinça ce qui fit réagir Ron.

-D'accord, je crois que j'ai compris. Toi aussi, il va falloir que tu te comporte comme moi.

-Passer pour un imbécile ne devrais pas être difficile ! Rit il.

-Pour moi non plus alors ! Rétorqua Ron.

-Tu n'as pas compris ce que j'ai dis ! S'écria _le roux_.

Ron recula et fit un mine désolé.

-Vas y, je t'écoute !

-Tu dois te faire passer pour une personne pour laquelle je me fait passer. Il perdit son sourire puis d'une voix colérique et triste continua : Mes parents ne me connaissent pas.

-Ça a pas l'air cool d'être toi. Commenta Ron.

-Oui et bien pour deux semaine, ce sera ton cas ! Drago est arrivé à mélangé son mental personnel et celui que son père voulait qu'il devienne. Il m'a beaucoup aidé à créer ce côté que mes parents aiment. Alors, il va falloir que tu joue la comédie.

-Heuuu... D'accords. Dit il.

Blaise se leva et commença à lui montrer son rôle. Cela surprit beaucoup Ron qui ne reconnu en aucun cas le Blaise qu'il connaissait. Cela le fit le haïr encore plus ou le prendre en pitié, il ne saurait le dire.

-Bon, à toi !

-D'accords... Dit il peu sûr, il se leva et commença. Je m'appelle, Blaise Zanini. Ne me regardez pas comme cela,... Weasley, vous me faites honte ?

-On a du boulot, il faut que tu sois aussi désagréable que polie. N'hésite pas !

-C'est pas simple ! Se défendit Ron.

-Je sais, il m'a aussi fallu du temps.

Ils commencèrent donc eux aussi à s'entraîner à ressembler à l'autre.

Ils mirent plus d'une heure à se parler normalement. Ron commençait petit à petit à réussir à jouer la comédie. Blaise lui n'eut aucun problème à se faire passer pour Ron ce qui énerva et choqua considérablement ce dernier.

-Ok, je vais m'entraîne ! Dit ce dernier encore passablement vexé.

-C'est bien, maintenant, Lavande et toi ? Dit elle passablement dégoutté fasse à son idée.

-Nous ne sommes plus ensemble ! Rassura Ron.

-Bien, parce que jouer la comédie avec elle ne m'aurait pas plus, je ne comprend même pas pourquoi tu es sortie avec elle ! Rit Blaise.

-Moi non plus ! Mais je me sens insulté quand même !

-T'inquiète, tes goûts en matière de fille ne me regardent pas ! Bon, on continue, as-tu d'autre particularité qui me saurais inconnue ?

-Et bien, non et toi ?

-Non !

-Excusez-moi !

Tous deux tournèrent la tête vers l_e professeur à la tête blonde._ Il était très pale, à la limite du vert.

-Ça va, Monsieur Suwa ? Demanda Ron

-Non, regardez pas ! Cracha ce dernier se positionnant devant les toilettes.

Ils s'exécutèrent voyant que leur professeur vomissait. Il se releva, Ron lui tendit une serviette et il se rinça la bouche au robinet.

-C'est vraiment horrible !

-C'est vrai que vous voire si souriant et avec une tête d'abruti, ça fait peur ! Rit Blaise.

-Non, mais ! Se vexa le professeur. Et le pire, c'est que t'as raison !

-Ouai, allez, tenez le coup. Je pense que vous ne serez pas le seul à réagir ainsi. Dit Ron.

-Bon, désolez de vous avoir interrompu.

-Pas grave.

Il ressortit et laissa les deux adolescents seul légèrement de meilleur humeur. Finalement, Ron continua. Il avait lui aussi apprit un peu des sortilèges nouveaux grâce à Harry. Il les apprit à Blaise qui les maîtrisa assez vite. Cela dura plus de deux heures et finalement, ils s'assirent par terre appuyés contre le mur côte à côte et mangèrent.

-On sait tout dit ?

-Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant révélé sur moi à une personne en si peu de temps. Dit Ron.

-Moi non plus, mais je n'ai pas tout dit.

-Et qu'est ce que c'est ? S'enquit Ron.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir ! Déclara Blaise le sourire au lèvre. Donc, on inventera les blagues que nous voulons faire à la maison ennemi puis prétextant la punition des deux nouveau profs, on se les dira et il faudra les appliquer.

-Faire du mal à ma propre maison, j'aurais jamais cru ! Souffla Ron.

-Moi aussi. Bien, reprenons !

-Ok.

Ils continuèrent leur entraînement, « je deviens toi ». Au bous de deux heures, exténués, ils s'assirent de nouveau contre le mur et baguette en main s'endormirent.

µ***µ

Pansy traînait derrière elle sa complice. Hermione s'assit sur la chaise du bureau puis la regarda légèrement vexé.

-Tu aurais pu éviter de l'embrasser !

-Désolé. Mais, ils ne nous auraient pas cru sinon !

-En effet, cela paraît improbable. Toi qui es considéré comme un pot de col ! Rit la jeune fille amusé.

-Ce qui signifie que je joue bien la comédie ! Bien, j'ai profité de la soudaine terreur pour t'entraîner mais, je n'ai pas vraiment de problème à ce que tu prennes ma place et que moi, je sois à la tienne, même si tu es une sang de bourbe ! Se moqua elle.

-Maintenant, c'est toi ! Rétorqua sèchement Hermione. Moi non plus, je n'en ai pas, mais, je vais devoir jouer le pot de col au près de Harry ? Demanda elle assez perturbé par l'idée.

-Ba oui ! Cela te dérange ?

-Non, mais toi, joue bien mon rôle de rat de bibliothèque. Il va falloir que je relève le nez des bouquin. Dit elle légèrement déçue.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, lorsque tu verras ma chambre, tu sera rassurée.

-D'accords, Shaolan t'aidera bien. Dit Hermione sûre d'elle.

-De même pour Sakura ! Sourit Pansy.

-Bien, maintenant, que penses-tu de ces nouveaux arrivants ? Commença la jeune Gryffondor.

La Serpentard s'assit sur les marches devant le bureau et commença.

-Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression étrange que Monsieur Suwa n'a jamais fait de magie avant !

-Oui, moi aussi c'est ce que j'avais compris, cependant Monsieur Flowright si, mais, il y a un je ne sais quoi d'étrange.

-Comme si il n'utilise pas la même magie qu'a son habitude. Finit elle.

-Tout à fais.

Elles continuèrent leur séance de découverte du secret des nouveaux pendant plus de deux heure mais n'avancèrent pas, puis finalement, Pansy lança :

-Tu es plus sympa que je ne l'aurais crue !

-On dirais que cela te déçois ! Commenta Hermione.

-Bien sûre que c'est le cas, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais continuer à haïr les Gryffondor sachant que j'en apprécie plus d'un ! S'énerva Pansy. Je ne suis pas comme les trois autres !

-Moi aussi je t'aime bien. Dit doucement la jeune fille. Et je comprend ce que tu ressens.

Elle s'arrêta et sa collègue remonta la tête faisant face à la jeune fille interpellé.

-Qui a t il ?

-Tu avais parlé d'un plan machiavélique.

-Oui, je m'en souviens. Rétorqua Pansy.

-S'en est vraiment un, ils ont pour objectif de rapprocher nos deux maisons ! Tous s'explique.

-Oui et parti comme ça l'est, ils vont réussir. Drago et Blaise sont terrorisés par leur parents et ont embarqué les deux autres. Mais pour les septième année, cela sera plus difficile.

-Ouai. Commenta Hermione, mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Dumbledore a déjà essayé bon nombre de chose pour nous rassembler mais rien n'a fonctionné alors pourquoi, sur ce coup là, j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont presque réussi.

-Parce que Flowright et Suwa se déteste aussi alors ont s'est attaché à eux ! Voilà pourquoi. Expliqua la Serpentard.

Elles marquèrent une minutes de silence puis reprirent.

-Pourquoi je me dit que dans un certain sens, j'aimerais bien que nos querelles cesses ? Demanda Pansy.

Hermione fit volte face et se plaça devant la Serpentard.

-Tu te fiche de moi ?

-Non, même pas.

-Mais ce n'est pas à nous de choisir ! Déclara Hermione.

-Ouai, je me demande vraiment pourquoi Dumbledore pense qu'en nous rapprochant, il arrivera à faire cesser nos rivalité.

-Parce que l'on montre l'exemple ! Répondit elle.

-Un exemple de haine, si on s'affichait ensemble, ils seraient tous déçus et en colère au point de nous chambrer.

La Gryffondor hocha la tête puis s'installa à côté de sa collègue.

-Alors comme ça toi et Théodore Nott ?

-Ouai. Sourit le jeune fille.

Elles commencèrent à rire puis s'expliquèrent comment se comporter pour que l'autre leur ressemble au plus au point, tout en mangeant grâce au repas que leur avait apporté Dobby un elfe de maison. Hermione lui expliqua ensuite les sorts qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas, après tout, Hermione était censée être première de la classe alors Pansy allez devoir travailler. Elles continuèrent jusqu'à l'épuisement puis rangeant leur baguette et continuant dans apprendre plus sur la vie de l'autre retournèrent dans la salle où attendaient les autres. Pansy voyant les deux amoureux dormir l'un dans les bras de l'autre, elle poussa un soupire.

-C'était vrai ?

-Ba oui ! Tu me prends pour un menteur ! S'écria Fye.

-Oui ! Répondit franchement la jeune fille sous le regard abasourdie de Hermione et rieur de Neville et Théo.

-Cela me vexe réellement ! S'affligea le professeur.

Voyant la tête _de Kurogane _les jeunes filles eurent des relents, puis explosèrent de rire. Elles se dirigèrent vers le canapé où était installé _Fye_ lisant un livre tranquillement.

-Alors, vous allez bien ?

-Pourquoi irais-je mal ? Rétorqua Kurogane.

-Ba, vous êtes dans le corps de la personne que vous supportez le moins ! Dit Hermione.

-Ha non, si j'y était, je me suiciderais ! Dit il pensif et dévoilant un petit sourire.

Les deux jeunes filles rougirent légèrement. Fye se rapprocha et s'assit à côté de Kurogane. Il saisit alors son corps par les bras.

-Lâche moi ! S'énerva Kurogane.

-Mais, mon petit Kuro-pyu !

Kurogane ne réagit pas et ne bougea pas. Fye reprit donc :

-C'est qui la personne la plus énervante à tes yeux alors ?

-Devine ! S'amusa Kurogane.

-Tomoyo-chan ?

-Mmm!mmm ! Dit il en secouant la tête.

-Non, pas Yuko-san tout de même ?

-Si. Dit il souriant

Fye fit la moue et Mokona s'ajouta à lui. Hermione regarda alors l'horloge et sauta sur place.

-Il faut allez chercher les quatre imbécile !

-Tu inclus tes amis dans le compte ? Demandèrent Pansy et Théo.

-Bien sûr, il faut que l'on retourne dans nos dortoirs, sinon, cela paraîtra vraiment suspect, aucune punition ne dure aussi longtemps.

-Elle a raison ! Renchéri Théo.

-Je vais chercher Zabini et Ron. Déclara Neville. Tu t'occupes de Malfoy et Harry.

-Quoi ? Se pétrifia le Serpentard sous les rire de tous sauf Kurogane. Non, attend...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Neville rentrait déjà dans la salle de bain. Il découvrit les deux entrain de dormir avachi contre le mur leur baguette à la main. Il rit puis leur saisie les épaules. Il les secoua. Les deux ouvrirent les yeux.

-Neville ? Demanda Ron.

-Oui. Ça va ? S'enquit ce dernier voyant l'état des deux garçons aussi fatigué l'un que l'autre.

-Ouai. Répondit le roux.

-Juste légèrement crevé. Continua Blaise.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? Questionna Neville.

-Oh, ce serait trop long à t'expliquer. Dit Ron.

Longdubas l'aida à se relever puis sur ses jambes, il tendit la main à Blaise. Ce dernier l'attrapa et il se releva manquant de les faire tomber tous les deux à la renverse mais Neville les rattrapa. Ils ressortirent puis observèrent Théo se débattre intérieurement spectacle qui fit bien rire Fye.

-Bien, j'y vais. Pansy ?

-Désolé, mais je ne suis pas dans mon corps rappelle toi ! Rétorqua elle.

-C'est pas juste ! Dit il. Bon, j'y vais !

-Bonne chance !

Elle lui massa les épaules et le poussa en avant. Ce dernier tourna la poignée de la porte puis l'ouvrit. Il rentra dans la chambre et alluma la lumière. Il découvrit les deux adolescents endormis sur le lit. Drago était allongé sur le dos et Harry avait pris son ventre comme oreiller. Drago avait reposé son bras sur l'épaule _du blond_.

-Et bien, on pouvait attendre ! Commenta il.

Il les secoua ce qui lui valu un coup de coude dans les gencives.

-Drago ! Cria il.

-Désolé. Dit le garçon encore endormit.

-Allez, levez-vous, on retourne dans nos chambres, là bas vous pourrez dormir ! S'amusa le châtain.

-Ouai. Répondirent ils.

Ils ressortirent et se retrouvèrent en face de toute la salle.

-Tu vois, tu n'avais rien à craindre ! Rit Fye.

-Je me suis pris un coup de coude dans les gencives. Rétorqua il sèchement.

-Je retire ! Dit il en se baissant.

-Bon, retournez dans vos chambres ! Continua Kurogane.

-Oui, allez ! Pressa Hermione.

Elle prit Harrry et Ron par le col et les tira.

-Théo ! On y va !

-Théo ? Questionna le châtain.

-Oui, il faut se mettre dans le jeu ! Dit joyeusement la jeune fille.

-Moi aussi, j'arrive. Bégaya Sakura d'une petite voix.

Elle se leva et se rapprocha de la jeune fille. Shaolan retourna près de Neville. _Les Serpentards_ sortirent et prirent la direction des douves.

-Bien, allons y ! Dit Pansy.

-Ouai. Répliqua Neville.

-Au revoir. Dit poliment Shaolan. Bonne nuit monsieur Fye, Kurogane.

-Bonne nuit Shaolan-kun ! Répondit joyeusement le premier

-Bonne nuit. Continua Kurogane.

Ils franchirent la porte laissant les deux professeurs seuls avec Mokona.

-Moi je vais me coucher ! Chantonna la petite créature blanche.

-Bonne nuit, mon petit Moko-chan ! Dit Fye en le serrant dans ses bras.

Il se jeta dans le fauteuil et s'endormit. Fye se rapprocha de Kurogane toujours assis sur le canapé.

**_A suivre_**

**_j'espère que vous réussissez à situer les personnages._**

**_Pour un commentaire, une critique ou encore juste une envie de dire ce que vous en pensez, cliquez sur review. =) merci de continuez de me lire._**


	9. Chapitre 8 : Un réveil mouvementé

_**Rien n'est à moi sauf l' histoire, les personnages appartiennent à Clamp et J.**_

_**Little-bloody-thing merci pour ta review**_

_**Aka-chan, merci encore pour ta review et en réponse à la réponse de ma réponse, je tiens à rectifier quelque chose, C'est pour la réincarnation de Yuko que Shaolan donne ses pouvoir. Ensuite, tu as compris, c'est avec le jumeau de Fye quand ils étaient vraiment petits dernière chose c'est vrai qu'il s passent leur temps à dormir.**_

_**Voici donc la suite**_

CHAPITRE 8

Hermione avançait en première, avec Sakura, traînant derrière elle les garçons.

-Elle est toujours comme ça ? Questionna Théo.

-Oui. Dirent ils ensemble.

-Cela doit pas être coton tous les jours ! Commenta il.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire. Dit Ron.

-Quoi ? S'interrogea Hermione.

-Ce n'est rien ! Arrêta Sakura, viens, je vais te montrer le chemin. Le mot de passe est Serpambin.

Ils arrivèrent devant la salle commune des Serpentards et entrèrent. Il n'y avait personne, tous soupirèrent de soulagement. Les deux filles se dirigèrent vers leur chambre.

-Viens, je vais te montrer.

Elles entrèrent, leur camarades dormaient déjà, et Sakura lui montra son lit. Elles s'installèrent et s'endormirent assez vite.

Théo montra d'abord le chemin à Harry pour la chambre du préfet. Il le balança sur le lit que ce dernier était heureux de trouver. Il s'endormit presque aussitôt, lui qui avait pourtant des insomnies en général, c'était la deuxième fois de la journée que cela ne lui posait pas de problème. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi mais le nom de Malfoy lui revint souvent jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Théo et Ron se dirigèrent dans leur chambre où Crabe et Goyle dormaient déjà. Devant leur tête d'abruti, Ron se moqua se qui fit exciser un sourire à Théo. Ce dernier était très soulagé de n'avoir croisé personne encore debout et redoutait le lendemain, après tout, ils seraient dimanche, le seul jour où ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient, même si il savait que beaucoup prépareraient leurs bagages. Ils s'installèrent en silence et s'endormirent oubliant leur situation.

µ***µ

_Les Gryffondors_ eux arrivèrent dans leur salle commune accueillis par Dean et Seamus attendant leur retour.

-Alors, c'était comment leur punition ? Questionna le premier. Cela vous a quand même prit toute votre après-midi, moi qui pensait qu'on aurai pu se faire un match ! En plus, vous étiez même pas là au banquet.

-Et bien, hésita Pansy.

-C'était assez sympa ! Fini Blaise prenant son aire le plus niait possible.

-Et vous avez réussi à leur faire manger à ses Serpentards ? Si vous êtes revenus aussi tard, notons qu'il est presque minuits, je penses que vous vous êtes bien frittés !

Aucun ne répondit puis Drago s'avança et dévoila un large sourire de contentement.

-Qu'est ce que tu leur a fait Harry ? Demanda immédiatement Seamus.

-J'ai donné un bon coup dans les gencives de Nott et j'ai pas mal réussi à frapper, « accidentellement » je veux dire, Malfoy !

-T'es vraiment le plus fort Harry ! S'exclamèrent ils en cœur.

Tous les autres étaient soulagés. _Il joue vraiment bien la comédie_ pensa Blaise.

-Bon, on va se coucher, parce que c'était pas de tout repos tout de même. Continua Malfoy.

-Ouai, acquiesça Dean.

Pansy donna alors un coup de coude à Neville qui était resté immobile.

-Heu... Ce dernier cherchait une solution pour s'éloigner, mais il ne trouva pas.

-J'ai quelque chose à faire avec Hermione. Lança Shaolan sous les regards surprit de ses voisins de chambres.

-D'accords, tu nous rejoint ! Fini Blaise.

-Oui. Tu viens ? Fit il à l'intention de l'adolescente.

-Ouai.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de la préfète.

-Merci, Shaolan.

-De rien. Demain, je viendrais te chercher pour éviter les soupçon, et les autres Gryffondors.

-D'accords. Bonne nuit !

-À toi aussi ! Dit il respectueusement en inclinant la tête.

Il retourna dans sa chambre. Ils étaient déjà tous endormi sauf Blaise et Drago qui discutaient encore.

-Te voilà ! Déclara le premier en chuchotant.

-Longdubas a été prit en otage par Finnigan et Thomas, on ne sais pas où sont nos lit.

-Le tien est là et celui de Ron à côté. Dit il désignant les deux lits.

-Ok.

Ils s'installèrent redoutant le lendemain. Ils s'en étaient passablement bien sorti ce soir, mais devant tous, cela serait plus difficile qu'en face de deux personnes. Ils s'endormirent alors.

µ***µ

Dans la chambre des deux professeurs, après qu'il se soit changé en accord avec ce que Kurogane voulait, c'est-à-dire en cachant la vue de Fye pendant qu'il habillait son corps, une nouvelle querelle avait débuté. Ils avaient décidé de dormir à tour de rôle dans le lit puis sur le sofa du canapé. C'était au tour de Fye de dormir dans le canapé, mais, ce dernier prétextait que maintenant c'était à son tour de se mettre dans le lit étant donné qu'il était dans le corps de Kurogane.

-C'est moi qui y vais !

-Attend, c'est moi tu veux dire ! Reprit le ninja.

-Mais voyons Kuro-kuro, c'est mon corps qui a profité du lit, c'est donc au tien de suivre.

_Le blond _s'arrêta alors et fixa Fye. Ce dernier en fit de même surprit par ce soudain revirement.

-D'accord ! Décréta Kurogane.

-C'est vrai ? S'interpella il.

-Oui. Cracha il en guise de confirmation.

Il s'allongea sur le divan et prit la couverture. Dans ce corps, étant donné qu'il était plus petit, il avait plus de place. Fye vint alors s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Pourquoi tu cèdes si facilement ? Kuro-fye

-Arrête tes surnoms stupide et va te coucher ! Ordonna il.

-Mais, tout à l'heure, tu parlais de confiance, aucune cachotterie !

-Je te le dirais quand toi tu me dira ce qu'il te passe par le cerveau. Répondit il du tac au tac.

-Kuro-pyon... Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas.

-C'est sûr que changer de corps te fais sauter partout ! Ironisa Kurogane.

Il se retourna faisant face au dossier du canapé.

-Bonne nuit !

Fye leva un sourcil façon Kurogane et se pinça la lèvre inférieur. Il était Kurogane maintenant, il était plus grand et plus fort. Il prit le frêle corps qu'il habitait généralement dans ses bras._ Kurogane a vraiment un sommeil de plomb_, pensa il. Il le porta jusqu'à la chambre sans aucune difficulté et le mit sur le lit. Il repartit.

-Qu'est ce que tu crois faire ?

-Kuro-pon ! Se retourna_ le brun_. Je te laisses dormir dans le lit !

-Tu as vraiment un esprit contradictoire, mais j'avais accepté en premier !

Sur ses paroles, il se leva et arriva au niveau de Fye. Il était vraiment grand. Il faisait une tête de plus que le blond. Il soupira et essaya de passer la porte cependant, une main lui attrapa le bras avec force.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Fye.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse, étant aussi têtu l'un que l'autre, ils se regardèrent juste durant un long moment. Kurogane remarqua qu'il avait des yeux très ardent qui pouvait faire fondre vraiment beaucoup de barrière. _Voilà pourquoi peu de gens me résiste !_ Découvrit il. Fye lui remarqua l'étendu de ses yeux océan, _un gouffre sans fin où on aurait pu se noyer_. Il se demanda juste comment Kurogane faisait pour ne pas s'égarer et ne pas oublier et céder. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment puis Fye tira son compagnon le ramenant près du lit. Il le jeta dessus avec une très grande facilité. _Il est vraiment costaux le Kuro !_ Puis pour l'empêcher de sortir, le prit dans ses bras et s'allongea. Voici la pensé de Kurogane à ce moment : _Mais qu'est ce qu'il me fait ce con, mais y va pas bien ! _

-Tu vas me lâcher oui ? S'époumona il.

-Non ! On a échangé de corps, il n'y a plus de raison pour que l'on dorme séparer et ce lit et bien assez grand pour deux ! Acheva Fye d'un ton décidé.

-Mais...

-Dort ! Le coupa _le brun._

-D'accords, lâche moi ! Ordonna Kurogane.

-Non ! S'amusa le magicien.

Cependant, Kurogane était vraiment fatigué et cette étreinte était si protectrice et chaleureuse qu'il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte. Il s'accrocha alors à Fye ce qui donna un sourire chaleureux à ce dernier et qui lui fit resserrer la sienne. Il s'endormit alors.

Le lendemain ne s'avéra que peu compliqué pour les _Gryffondors_, Shaolan avait réveillé Drago et Blaise, ainsi que Neville avant que les autres n'ouvrent les yeux et était allé chercher Pansy après pour se rendre dans la grade salle où ils s'installèrent.

-Heureusement que tu es là Shaolan, il sert pas à grand chose Longdubas ! Commenta Malfoy.

-Neville ! Le reprit alors la jeune fille.

-Elle a raison, autant s'y habituer maintenant ! Continua Blaise.

-Ouai, Désolé Neville. Dit il essayant de sourire mais dévoilant une grimace qui fit rire toute la table.

-Pas grave, mais essayez tout de même de ne pas être trop méchant ! Sourit le concerné.

Shaolan les regardait avec le regards des bienveillants. Leur conversation se poursuivit sans problème. Ils avaient souvent parlé avec Shaolan depuis son arrivé, ils leur suffisaient juste d'intégrer Neville à la conversation mais sa ressemblance avec Théo les aida beaucoup.

-C'est fou ! Dit Pansy. Vous avez presque le même caractère sauf que toi, c'est dans le sens Gryffondor et lui Serpentard, mais vous êtes très amical tous les deux !

-Oui. Confirma Drago, tu as raison.

Ils continuèrent de parler se rappelant de leur position.

-Pourvut qu'ils aillent en Roumanie ! Déclara Blaise.

-Qui ? Demanda Neville.

-Les parents de Ron ,enfin, mes parents ! Se ravisa il voyant Ginny.

-Pourquoi ? Intervint alors cette dernière.

Ils étaient coincés, cependant, _Fye _arriva sur son cheval blanc. Enfin Kurogane arriva en colère poursuivant Mokona étant allé se réfugier près de Shaolan.

-Vous allez bien ? Demanda alors_ Ron_ ne répondant pas à la question de la rousse ce qui l'énerva.

-Tu crois que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ? Rétorqua sèchement _le blond_ avec un visage des plus en colère possible.

-Non ! Reprit _Harry._

-Que vous arrive t il professeur Flowright ? Demanda Ginny oubliant son frère.

-Qui ? Reprit Kurogane. À non, je suis pas... il s'arrêta puis s'installa à la table des Gryffondor à côté de Shaolan en face de Blaise. C'est vrai que t'es pas au courant ! Commenta il reprenant son calme et passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

-De quoi ? Continua l'adolescente.

-Tu vois, c'est deux énergumène et les deux autre idiot de Serpentard ce sont encore battue. Déclara il pointant du doigt Drago et Blaise.

-Et alors ? Continua la jeune Weasley.

-Ils ont réussi par je ne sais quel mélange de sort à inverser nos corps, à moi et l'autre imbécile.

Un silence se mit en place. Il les accusait de lui avoir lancé le sortilège. Shaolan leur fit signe de se calmer et leur tendit le mot que Mokona lui avait discrètement donné avant de s'enfuir de la salle. Tous lurent.

_Seul raison possible et imaginable. Désolé !_

Ils se calmèrent puis Ginny comprit.

-Vous voulez dire que vous êtes Monsieur Suwa et que dans votre corps se trouve Monsieur Flowright ?

-Oui ! Acquiesça il.

Elle se rapprocha de son frère et le frappa avec un livre, celui-ci ne ressentant pas la douleur ne réagit pas, mais au deuxième coup lança :

-Mais ça va pas ?

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça ! Tu te rend compte du nombre de déçu que tu va faire et en plus, des professeurs ! S'énerva elle. Tu me fais honte.

Drago ressassa un petit rire, Blaise se faisant réprimander par la sœur de son pire ennemi, Pansy en fit de même, cependant, voyant ce sourire sur_ le visage de Harry_, Ginny se dirigea vers lui et le frappa à son tour. Drago étant meilleur acteur essaya de se défendre.

-Toi aussi tu as participé alors enlève moi ce sourire !

-D'accords, D'accords ! Acquiesça il en riant. Je ne referait plus, alors arrête.

Le jeune fille l'observa et fit une moue. Elle tourna alors son regard vers Pansy qui elle aussi souriait puis voyant les yeux de la jeune rousse se tourner vers elle prit un air indigné par le geste de ses deux amis. La voix tremblante elle commença :

-Vous avez fais quoi ? Demanda elle de colère ou de rire.

-Bien, comme je l'ai dit, ils ont inversé nos corps. Répéta Kurogane comprenant le jeu d'actrice de la jeune fille.

Elle sortit alors un gros livre et frappa _Harry_ qui était à sa droite.

-Arrête, ça fait mal ! Se défendit _le brun _en se protégeant.

-Tu te rends compte que vous auriez pu être renvoyé ! S'énerva elle.

Ginny assez heureuse de voir ce geste fait, alla s'asseoir à côté de la jeune fille. Kurogane partit à la recherche de la boule de poils. Elle reprit :

-Ce qui veux dire que l'on va voir Monsieur Suwa tout guilleret et souriant ?

Ils hochèrent la tête. Le concerné arriva alors. Il n'était pas joyeux, c'était tout le contraire, mais apercevant les élèves le regarder, il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Ce qui leur fit comprendre qu'il essayait de jouer la comédie. Finalement, voyant Kurogane froncer les sourcils à sa vue, il fit des signe de la main, toute en bougeant tous son corps une technique que lui seul savait utiliser. Kurogane les fronça doublement puis continua vers la table des professeurs, oubliant de même la créature blanche.

Tous les élèves observaient le professeur d'habitude sérieux et terrifiant se trémousser de façon grotesque. Beaucoup restèrent choqué et d'autre, particulièrement les filles commencèrent à pleurer. Les garçons, eux, voyant une expression si contradictoire à ce visage rirent à s'en décrocher la mâchoire ou sortirent en courant rejoindre les toilettes qui furent vite encombrées. Il se rapprocha d'un pas enjoué vers son collègue.

Rogue observa cette scène d'un œil surpris cachant du mieux qu'il le pouvait son expression. Soudain, _le blond_ à qui il n'aurait jamais adressé la parole s'assit à la place qu'occupait d'habitude Kurogane et sans le regarder dit :

-Je crois que ce qui est de réussir à le gérer, vous vous êtes trompé.

Le professeur de potion tourna instantanément la tête vers son interlocuteur et demanda :

-Comment...

-Voyons, le coupa il se tournant vers le brun. Je vous aurais crus plus vif d'esprit.

-Je ne vous permet pas Monsieur Suwa ! Répliqua il.

-Ouai, ba je l'ai quand même fait.

-Que...s'énerva il mais se ravisa en voyant le directeur l'observer fixement et le partenaire de son interlocuteur s'asseoir à ses côté.

Il retourna dans son silence. Kurogane se tourna vers Fye, ce dernier lui découvrit un large sourire qui fit grimacer le propriétaire du corps. _Il va falloir que je trouve une solution et vite, sinon..._ pensa il fixant l'épaule du blond.

µ***µ

_Les Serpentards _se levèrent alors, enfin, Théo essaya de réveiller Ron qui comme à son habitude était impossible à sortir du lit. Cependant le châtain fut assez ennuyé car son amis lui était assez matinal.

-Allez espèce de chieur ! Lève toi ! Lui chuchota il.

-mm...il ressenti le coup que sa sœur avait porté à son corps mais ne sortie cependant pas des méandres de son rêve.

-Putain, Ro... Blaise tu va te lever oui ? Commença il à s'inquiéter voyant d'autre Serpentards ouvrirent les yeux.

-….Le deuxième coup lui fit juste changer de position mais il avait un sommeil invincible au plus grand damne du châtain.

Ron avait un sommeil de plomb et rien ne pouvait le réveiller. Théo voyant que de toute façon il ne pourrais rien faire car sinon cela éveillerait les soupçons soupira un grand coup montra une expression des plus colérique possible puis pris Ron par le bras et le traîna dans la salle commune. Il n'y avait encore personne, il poussa un soupire de soulagement. _Heureusement que l'on est dimanche,_ commenta il_. _Il se dirigea vers la chambre du préfet et ouvrit la porte. Lui aussi dormait comme un loir. _Des vrai fainéant les Griffondors ! Putain, pourquoi ça tombe sur moi ? Quoi que, cela va être assez marrant. _S'amusa il intérieurement dévoilant un sourire plus que sadique. Il assit Ron dans un des fauteuils en velours et s'installa sur le canapé. Il attendit qu'il se réveille.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione, elle, s'était déjà levé et essayait désespérément de réveiller Sakura qui n'arrêtait pas de bouger dans son sommeil. Elle se demanda comment elle pouvait dormir de cette manière mais au bous de plusieurs minute leva le nez de son amie endormie et observa la chambre. Il y avait quatre lit. Les deux autres étaient déjà vide, elles avaient fait du bruit ce qui avait réveillé la jeune Griffondor puis étaient allées prendre une douche. Depuis, elle cherchait à sortir de son sommeil la jeune Serpentard. Elle observa alors les bureaux, elle en découvrit deux parfaitement identique, c'est-à-dire, immaculé sans aucune trace de livre ou cahier et même stylo. L'autre avait une monticule de livre et le dernier, il y avait dessus,_ une peluche? _Elle se rapprocha et observa la petite boule de poile blanche. Elle dormait ce qui la soulagea, c'était Mokona se souvint elle. Elle en déduit que ce bureau appartenait à Sakura. Elle passa près de la montagne d'ouvrage et observa un nom marqué sur un cahier._ Pansy Parkinson_. Elle sauta de joie intérieurement et prit un livre. Elle retourna dans son lit de manière à s'installer confortablement et commença à lire le premier livre qu'elle avait trouvé. Elle attendit que Sakura se lève. Leurs deux compagnons de chambre revinrent et voyant la jeune fille lire un livre passèrent tout en lançant une pique amical.

-Toujours le nez dans tes bouquins toi !

-Heureusement que personne ne le sait sinon tous le monde te surnommerait Granger !

Elles rirent et Hermione bien que mal à l'aise leur rendirent un sourire. Elles sortirent puis un miaulement tira l'adolescente de ses pensés.

-Sakura ?

-Mi ?

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le jeune fille. Elle découvrit avec stupéfaction la créature blanche projeter une image dans le miroir où elle aperçut une seconde créature cette fois si noir mais aussi une magnifique jeune femme à la longue chevelure noir et aux yeux orangé presque rouge. Cette dernière était très bien habillé et portait avec élégance le Kimono.

-Tiens ! S'étonna elle. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu voulais me présenter quelqu'un ! Se renfrogna elle gâchant ainsi son image.

-Mokona voulait faire la surprise, Mokona l'aime bien, mais elle, elle aime pas beaucoup Mokona.

Le jeune Griffondor ne savait plus quoi faire, elle hésitait entre culpabiliser d'avoir ainsi délaissé la boule de poil qui paraissait si mignonne et paniquer devant cette apparition et tous les dangers qu'elle pouvait représenter. Puis finalement, ce fut Sakura qui trancha à sa place.

-Oh, Tatianna comment allez vous ? Dit elle somnolant encore.

-Yuko, Sakura, Yuko ! Rectifiât la jeune sorcière.

-C'est quoi Yuko ? Questionna la Griffondor en même temps que la princesse s'excusait d'une petite voix et se réveillait.

-C'est moi ! Petite inculte et toi, tu es Hermione Granger ! C'est cela ?

-Oui. Comment le savez vous ?

-Parce que ta présence était inéluctable. Répondit elle un sourire tendre sur les lèvre et un visage sérieux, puis elle rajouta en criant. WATANUKI, JE VEUX DU SAKE !

-ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ? Questionna une voix masculine pleine de colère.

-Je veux des croquettes avec. Déclara une voix étrangement calme face à la situation.

-TOI ON NE T'AS PAS SONNER ET ARRÊTE DE ME PRENDRE POUR TON SERVITEUR ET... MAIS TU VAS ARRÊTER DE BOUFFER ! ECOUTE MOI QUAND JE TE PARLE !

-Hahahaa... Yuko n'en pouvait plus et finalement voyant le visage interloqué de la jeune Griffondor tourna Mokona vers les deux garçons.

L'adolescente observa alors un spectacle des plus comiques, une jeune homme revêtue d'un tablier et portant des lunettes gesticulait dans tous les sens devant un autre homme plus grand assis en tailleur entrain de se boucher les oreilles. Le premier continuait de crier devant l'indifférence du deuxième.

-Bien, jeune fille ! J'espère pouvoir te parler de nouveaux et toi Mokona, ne t'inquiète pas je vais trouver de quoi accéder à ta requête. Dit elle un sourire sadique au lèvre et un rire digne d'elle.

L'image disparu et Mokona sauta sur l'épaule de Hermione. Cette dernière resta choqué puis Sakura la tira vers la salle de bain. Elles s'habillèrent puis se dirigèrent vers la chambre du préfet.

Elles découvrirent les deux garçons endormis et Théo entrain de lire un parchemin et rigolant intérieurement. Il tourna la tête vers elles et sourit. Il sortit alors sa baguette et deux saut d'eau tombèrent sur la tête des endormis.

_Les Serpentards_, pas tous vraiment heureux, s'installèrent dans la salle. C'était maintenant le déjeuné et tous attendaient avec impatience le train qui arriverait dans une heure. Le directeur prit alors la parole. Il annonça la visite des parents dans trois jours de ceux qui restaient et qu'il organisait un grand bal pour l'occasion.

Ron et Ginny reçurent alors une lettre de leur famille.

-Qu'est-ce qu'y est écrit ? Demanda la rousse.

Blaise essayant de ne pas montrer sa joie en courant partout trembla légèrement. _Sa sœur_ s'inquiéta et finalement Drago prit la lettre des mains de son ami et lut :

-« Mes chères enfants, Charlie nous a invité à venir en Roumanie pour concrétiser son mariage avec Fleur, nous lui avions demandé si ils ne pouvaient pas se déplacer mais il nous a répondu qu'il avait un œuf de dragon sur le feu (comprenez que c'est concrètement). Vous ne pourrez donc pas venir passer les vacances à la maison, ne vous en faite pas, nous viendrons pour le bal de Noël qu'organise Dumbledore. Bisous Maman. » Et ba voilà, on sera tous ensemble pour les fêtes ! s'exclama il à l'intention de Neville.

-C'est dommage, j'aurais bien aimez allez voir Fred et George ! Déclara la rousse.

-Ils viendront sûrement pour le bal ! reprit Blaise.

Ils finirent leur repas. Lorsque Blaise croisa Ron il lui dit la bonne nouvelle, puis après avoir défait leur valises (ba oui, il ne savait pas si ils allaient partir donc le matin, ils l'ont fait), ils ressortirent direction les appartements des professeurs de DCFM.

Tous ceux ayant échangé de corps se rejoignirent dans les appartements des professeurs, Théo et Neville ayant pour excuse de devoir remplacer le préfet pour gérer ceux prenant le train et Sakura et Shaolan ayant été convoqué par le Professeur Rogue pour finir une potion qui selon ses dires était parfaitement réussi ce qu'il trouvait rare. Tous s'étaient déjà plein au directeur, mais celui-ci leur avait ris au nez et accompagné de la boule de poil était parti.

-Je le sens mal. Déclara Kurogane.

Aucun ne répondit, tous les élèves étaient d'accords, cette échange n'allait pas bien se passer. Cependant Fye comprit :

-Ce n'est pas parce que Moko-chan passe beaucoup de temps avec le directeur que tu peux en conclure que tous ceci est une manigance de Yuko !

-Et bien si ! Rétorqua il.

-Mais voyons Kuro-fifi, il ne faut pas toujours voir la vie en noir. Continua il pinçant les joues du brun.

-Yuko ? Interpella Harry.

Hermione fronça les sourcils soucieuse ce qui n'échappa pas aux Serpentards. Fye dévoila son plus beau sourire et dit :

-Cela ne vous concerne pas. On fait quoi ? Continua il chantonnant.

-Moi, je m'en vais. Dit calmement le blond.

-Quoi ? Mais Harry ! S'écria le professeur.

-Moi c'est DRAGO ! Cria l'intéressé. Et vous vous n'êtes pas un prof ! Alors ne me dites pas ce que je dois faire ! S'énerva il.

Tous le regardèrent surpris, Harry s'avança et lui fit un regard hautain à la Malfoy pour finir en riant légèrement. _Le brun à la cicatrice_ lui lança un regard meurtrier et sortit. Kurogane en fit de même.

-Ba, où tu va Kuro-pon ? Demanda tristement Fye.

-Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! S'écria il en se retournant.

Fye lui dévoila un faux sourire, le brun se rapprocha de lui et mit sa main dans la poche du blond. Il en sortit un parchemin et franchit le seuil de la porte. Fye regarda les élèves étant resté. Harry déclara :

-Nous allons allez à Préaulard, vous voulez venir ?

-Avec joie ! Chantonna-t-il.

_Les Serpentards_ sortirent donc et laissèrent _les Griffondors_ devant la porte des professeurs, ils ne pouvaient décemment pas être vus ensemble. Les premiers partirent pour Préaulard, accompagné d'un professeur ils y étaient autorisés et _Ron et Hermione _se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque où il pensait peut-être retrouver Drago.

En entrant, ils ne le trouvèrent pas puis décidèrent de rester, la réputation d'Hermione le leur permettait.

µ***µ

Kurogane vagabondait dans les couloirs avec un bous de parchemin qui lui indiquait un couloir parmi d'autre.

-La salle sur Demande. Se dit-il.

Il arriva dans un couloir semblable aux autres. Cependant, il avait tellement besoin d'un endroit pour se reposer qu'une porte apparu en face de lui. Il fut très surpris puis entra, il entendit une voix qu'il connaissait bien, cette dernière chantait, il aperçut alors _une tête brune avec des lunettes._

_**À suivre...**_

_**Ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite est déjà écrite et sortira bientôt, enfin quand j'aurais une connexion internet qui dure plus de deux minutes et l'histoire avec moi. **_

_**J'espère que le petit passage avec Watanuki et Domeki vous a plus, normalement, on devrais les revoir plus tard.**_

_**Pour commentaire, c'est ici**_


	10. Chapitre 9 : Action ou vérité ?

**_Comme d'habitude, les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas, mais la trame de l'histoire sort d'un endroit inconnu dans mon cerveau._**

**_Cela m'a pris quelque temps, mais voici la suite._**

**_Enjoy (ou pas, sait on jamais,( regarde au loin))._**

CHAPITRE 9

_Harry_ chantait une chanson bien triste. Drago ne s'était pas rendu compte de la présence du professeur et continuait de chanter. Soudain l'ambiance de la salle changea, au lieu de se trouver dans une grande salle remplie d'une quantité incertaine d'objet, ils se retrouvèrent dans un champ de fleur que bordait une rivière. Devant se spectacle, Kurogane ne put que repenser à sa princesse et l'image du grand cerisier qui trônait au milieu du château se concrétisa. Voyant le grand arbre, l'adolescent s'arrêta de chanter et se retourna surpris de découvrir le professeur l'air grave et attendri.

-Que faites-vous là ? Cracha-t-il _au blond_ essayant de paraître le plus désagréable possible.

-La même chose que toi, dit il calme et rassurant. Je ma cache et essaye de me détendre autant que je le peux.

Tous deux firent silence puis Kurogane s'installa au pied de l'arbre. Drago se plaça à côté de lui puis, observant le paysage apaisant qui se dessinait devant eux, demanda d'une voix calme :

-C'est un endroit de chez vous ?

-Oui et le champ de fleur ? Retourna Kurogane.

-Un souvenir très lointain.

Ils restèrent assis en silence puis Kurogane demanda quand même une explication au blond sur la salle, ce dernier la lui donna sans rechigner ni lancer une pique haineuse.

-Je vois, continua_ le blond_ en tendant la main.

Un rouleau de papier y atterri alors. Il commença à lire. Drago ne le questionna pas, il n'en avait pas besoin pour comprendre qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse. Ils restèrent ainsi sous le cerisier en fleur qui apaisait leur âme.

Finalement, Drago décida de ne pas rester à rien faire et commença à monter aux branches du cerisier. Il s'installa sur une de celle en hauteur et se remit à chanter, une chanson moins triste cependant.

µ***µ

Le professeur et les Griffondors arrivèrent enfin à Préaulard. Ils entrèrent au Trois balais et commandèrent quatre bières au beurre. Fye apprécia tout de suite cette boisson. Ils commencèrent alors une discussion des plus enjoués.

-Comment s'est passé votre première journée en Serpentard ? demanda le professeur.

-Vous vous fichez de nous ? Questionna Ron légèrement énervé.

-Non, sincèrement, moi par exemple, je me suis éclaté avec le corps du petit Kuro !

-On n'en doute pas ! Rétorquèrent les trois adolescents.

-Allez, répondez à la question. Dit il faisant la moue.

-Si vous enlevez cette expression bizarre de votre visage.

Il hocha la tête et s'exécuta.

-C'est assez marrant de se faire passer pour ces imbéciles. Dit calmement Harry.

-Ouai, surtout quand tu peux faire faire ce que tu veux aux Serpentards !

-RON ! S'écria Hermione.

-Ba quoi ? C'est vrai ! Et puis toi aussi tu en as bien profité ! Se renfrogna il.

-Ouai, ouai. Dit tranquillement Harry.

-Mais je... Baragouina elle.

-Je vois, la plus manipulatrice des Griffondors ! S'amusa Fye.

-C'est pas vrai ! Se défendit elle.

-Si si. Continua Harry en continuant de boire sa bière au beurre.

-Tu ressembles de plus en plus à Drago ! S'énerva la jeune fille.

-QUOI ? S'interloqua il en recrachant sa gorgé sur Hermione qui ce l'a prit dans la figure. MAIS PAS DU TOUT !

-Sur ce coup là, elle a pas tord ! S'amusèrent Fye et Ron, de la jeune fille entrain de s'essuyer.

-Mais non ! Se défendit il.

Les autres rirent de la tête _du blond_. Il faisait une grimace ou paraissait outré personne ne pouvait le dire. Ce dernier se vexa alors, et puis, se mit à bouder. Ils commandèrent d'autres bières au beurre et continuèrent leur discussion toujours aussi mouvementée. Mais cette fois, ils avaient déjà bu une bonne dizaine de bière (normal) lorsqu'ils virent les trois Serpentards et Kurogane rentrer dans la salle. Pour garder les apparences et surtout pour que Kurogane évite le blond, ils s'assirent à une autre place Cependant, le premier groupe avait décidé, déjà bien alcoolisé pour les adolescents et dans le feu de l'action pour le professeur, de jouer à action vérité. Hermione demanda alors à Harry :

-Action ou vérité ?

-Vérité, je veux plus sauter à cloche pied. Dit il en buvant une gorgé (le verre en entier).

-Bien...mmh. Es-tu amoureux ?

-Ouaip ! Dit il joyeux.

-Et de qui ? Demanda elle tout en s'avançant vers lui curieuse.

-Une seule question à la fois ! Décréta il.

-D'accord, d'accord ! Alors Harry ?

-Mm ….

Il balaya la salle du regard, il était dans le coin, il ne restait plus que cinq autres clients et le groupe des Serpentards. Il eut un petit sourire et se tourna vers Fye.

-Action ou vérité ?

-MMM.. Dit il mimant la réflexion. Action ! Déclara il toute en vidant deux échoppes de bière.

-Bien, allez embrasser le professeur Kurogane ! Décréta il avec les deux autres.

-Vous vous liguez contre moi ? S'interloqua le blond.

-Noon.. dirent ils complètement bourré.

-Bien !

Il sourit et se leva.

µ***µ

-Bon, je sais pas toi. Mais moi j'irais bien boire un coup.

-Pourquoi pas ? Répondit Drago tout en sautant de la branche.

Il atterrit et se positionna devant le professeur déjà debout.

-Mais tu sais où boire ? Interrogea Kurogane.

-Bien sur, à mais, c'est vrai que je ne peux pas retourner dans mon dortoir. Il fit une pause et décréta : Bon ba y reste plus que les Trois balais.

-En route pour ton bar !

Ils sortirent de la salle sur demande et passèrent devant la bibliothèque où ils virent les deux autres Serpentards. Apercevant Drago, ils les rejoignirent.

-Où allez vous ? Demanda Pansy.

-Boire un coup. Répondit simplement le blond.

-On peux vous accompagner ? Questionna la jeune fille.

-Je ne crois pas que tu es besoin de demander. Rétorqua Blaise.

-Mais ? Dit elle.

-Il a raison. Coupa le professeur.

Ils partirent vers Préaulard. Ce que précisa la jeune Serpentard.

-Non, attendez, on va peut-être croiser l'imbécile blond.

-Peut être. Dit mystérieusement la Serpentard.

-Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! Cria le brun.

-Oui oui. Continua Blaise

-Non mais, franchement ! J'suis vot' prof !

-Ouai ouai ! Rirent Drago et Blaise.

Ils rentrèrent dans la cabane de bois. Et découvrirent au fond des Trois balais, les Griffondors accompagné du professeur légèrement sous l'emprise de l'alcool (que légers l'emprise ?). Ce qui valut à Kurogane un gros et long soupir. Ils s'installèrent à deux tables d'eux la plus loin de la leur. Puis commandèrent des bières aux beurre.

-C'est assez bon. Déclara Kurogane.

-Vous n'en n'aviez jamais bu ? S'étonna Blaise.

-Non, tu sais, dans mon patelin c'est plutôt le sake. Répondit il.

-Du sake ? Demanda Pansy.

Kurogane hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

-Elle est super forte cette boisson ! S'exclama Blaise.

-Ouai, j'ai même pas pu tenir trois coupes. Commenta Drago.

-C'était vraiment très marrant à voir ! S'amusa _le roux._

-Je m'en souviens pas. Dit pensivement Pansy.

-Tu n'étais pas encore là. Déclarèrent ensemble les deux garçons.

-Tiens, vous vous rapproché. S'exclama la jeune fille.

-De quoi tu parles ? Demandèrent les deux garçons en cœur.

-De vous monsieur Kurogane ! Dit elle en pointant du doigt une personne dans le dos _de Fye._

Le professeur se retourna et observa son corps tituber jusqu'à leur table et s'arrêter devant lui.

-Kuro-toto.. dit il comme un petit enfant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a le blond ? Demanda il le voyant se rapprocher de plus en plus.

Fye lui attrapa alors le col et rapprocha son visage de celui du brun.

-Euh...Qu'est-ce tu m'fais. S'interrogea _le blond._

_Kurogane _lui sourit alors et colla sa bouche contre celle_ de Fye._ Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux très surpris puis essaya de repousser son compagnon mais son corps ne réagit pas. Il se laissa faire contre son grès._ Mais pourquoi y veux pas bouger ce corps, et pourquoi il m'embrasse l'autre aussi ? _S'énerva Kurogane. Finalement il décida de parler pour rouspéter puisque seule ses lèvres acceptaient de se mouvoir, cependant lorsqu'il entrouvrit ses lèvres, il sentit un petit bous humide passer sur celle-ci. Sa langue rencontra alors celle de Fye qui commença à la bouger en entraînant celle de Kurogane. Un baisé ardent et passionné commença alors. Finalement, Kurogane réussi à repousser Fye et le regarda surpris, légèrement énervé (seulement légèrement) et vraiment gêné. Fye lui dévoila son plus beau sourire les joues cependant légèrement rosie et finalement se retourna vers sa table et cria.

-Ron ! Action ou vérité ?

-Action ! Répondit il mord de rire et complètement ivre.

-Viens donc me rejoindre et embrasse le ! Déclara il en pointant du doigt le _corps de Ron._

-Pardon ? S'étranglèrent Blaise et Kurogane.

-Ba quoi ? Tu en voulais plus ? Le taquina _le brun. _

-Là tu peux toujours rêver ! Cria_ le blond _en guise de réponse.

-Kyaa Kuro-kuro fait peur ! S'amusa Fye.

-Arrête de faire le guignol avec mon corps ! S'énerva Kurogane et commença la course poursuite avec le blond.

Fye toujours entrain de courir sous les regards surpris des cinq autres clients se rappela de quelque chose puis cria :

-Ba alors, tu bouges ? Dit il à l'intention de Ron.

-Ouai ouai...

Il se dirigea lui aussi titubant vers la table des Serpentardstout en rechignant. Il s'arrêta devant son corps qui l'observait déjà apeuré et surpris.

-Tu vas pas le faire ! Hein ! Essaya il de se rassurer tout en reculant plus _son corps _s'avançait. Tu vas...

Il fut arrêté par les lèvres du roux qui virent se coller sur les siennes. Instinctivement il ferma les yeux puis reprenant ses esprits repoussa _le brun. _Ce dernier le regardait surprit et bouleversé. Il avait apprécié ce contacte, et il n'était pas le seul. Blaise vira au rouge tomate et détourna son regard. Drago et Pansy restèrent interloqués et ne savaient quoi dire. Ils observèrent les deux adolescents aussi gênés l'un que l'autre puis passèrent aux deux professeurs continuant leur course poursuite. Ils finirent regardant les deux Griffondors mort de rire et ivre mort. Ron se retourna alors assez sur les nerfs et cria :

-C'est ça marrez-vous ! Harry ! Action ou vérité ? Dit il en observant Drago intensivement.

-Si tu répond Action je t'étripes! S'époumona _celui à la cicatrice._

-J'aimerais bien voire ça ! S'amusa_ le blond _sans répondre.

Drago se pinça alors le bras rappelant à Harry toute les tortures qu'il pourrait lui faire subir. Ce dernier dans un éclaire de lucidité (très rapide) dit :

-Vérité. Retrouvant son ivresse il continua : Et pi pourquoi t'a pas demandé à Hermione.

-On choisi qui on veut ! Se renfrogna le roux. Alors que pourrais-je te demander ? Se questionna il se rapprochant de la table des deux autre Grifffondors.

Il passa un vif coup d'œil dans la salle afin de trouver l'inspiration mais il n'y avait plus personne à part les trois Serpentard et les deux professeurs toujours en course poursuite mais qui s'arrêta dès que _le blond_ se rappela de quelque chose et se donna un gros coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Satisfait, il retourna s'asseoir et Fye regagna sa place. Le patron les regardait assez surpris de ce spectacle mais ne commenta pas, il était plutôt énervé car ils avaient fais fuir tous les clients mais consommaient bien donc, il ne disait rien.

-Alors ? Demanda Hermione aussi ivre et qui commençait à montrer sa face manipulatrice. Tu sais tout à l'heur il a dit qu'il était amoureux, mais pas de qui !

Drago ayant entendu la conversation pouffa et se tourna vers _le corps de son amie._

-Je ne penses pas que Weasley serait heureux de le savoir.

-Pourquoi ? S'interrogea elle puis faisant la moue continua : Qu'est-ce que tu en sait ?

-Mais je sais beaucoup de chose Granger. Déclara il mystérieux.

-Je serais ravie de les apprendre. Dit elle un sourire sadique aux lèvres

-Et voilà ! Pansy a déteint sur Granger ! Commenta Blaise.

-Quoi ? S'interloquèrent les deux adolescentes. Mais pas du tout ! S'énerva Hermione.

-Seule elle peut découvrir un visage aussi sadique. Expliqua Blaise ce qui lui valut un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Aie! Cria Ron, J'ai rien fait ! Se défendit il.

-Oui c'est vrai ! Pardon ! Pansy se tourna vers sa complice : Hermione ?

-Compris ! Dit elle donnant un coup à Ron qui ne rechigna pas cette fois.

-C'est bon ! Vous aviez pas besoin de me frapper ! S'énerva Blaise.

Ron qui cherchait toujours une question regarda Hermione puis Blaise, puis Hermione, il continua un certain temps et finalement soupira.

-Vous voulez participer ? Lança alors gaiement Harry en attente de sa question qu'il savait longue à venir, rien qu'à voir la tête de Ron.

-Tu veux rire Potter ! Lança alors Drago.

-Tu as peur de devoir être au service de celui qui te donne une action ou une vérité que tu ne veux pas faire pendant une semaine. S'amusa Hermione qui commença à prendre le même sourire de chat que Fye.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? Demanda Pansy surprise.

-Ba oui, sinon, on aurai pu refuser, faut qu'il y ai un gage ! S'amusa Harry.

-Miaou ! S'écria Fye qui reprenait une choppe de bière en guise d'acquiescement .

-Il est bien bourré le prof ! Commenta Pansy.

-Vous vous joignez à la parti où vous avez trop peur de perdre ? Taquina Harry en prenant la pose supérieur à la Malfoy.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois, on n'est pas des froussards ! Répondit énervé Blaise.

-Nan, j'vous crois pas ! S'amusa Harry. Poule mouillé !

-Quoi ?

-Expression moldu ! Rectifia Drago. Et ne me sous-estime pas Potter !

Il se leva et rejoignit la table des Griffondors avec sa chaise. Blaise en fit de même ayant compris qu'il s'agissait d'une insulte. Pansy les suivit, elle trouvait cela moins drôle de taquiner le professeur seule. Finalement, Kurogane en rechignant les rejoignit mais déclara :

-Je ne participe pas !

-Oh, miaaa-ninja a peur de perdre face aux miaouuu élèves ! Commenta Fye qui rapprocha sa tête du torse _du blond _et si frotta tel un chat.

-Ta gueule Mage de malheur ! Cria il en repoussant _le brun._

-Kuro-mia est peureux. Continua Fye tout en replaçant sa tête.

-N'importe quoi ! Dégage putain !

-Donc vous participer ? Demanda innocemment Drago.

-Oui ! S'énerva Kurogane.

-Mmm...Les méditation de Ron brisèrent le silence qui avait suivi la réponse douce et calme de professeur.

-Tu sais Weasley, tu auras beau chercher tu ne trouvera rien. Dit calmement Blaise.

-Et pourquoi ça Zabini ? Se tira de sa réflexion le roux.

-C'est pas avec tes trois neurones que tu réussiras à poser une question ! Répondit il légèrement moqueur et accompagnant ses paroles d'un sourire angélique.

-Toi ! Cracha Ron, il s'arrêta dans son mouvement puis reprit tranquillement. Harry ?

-Oui ? Répondit l'intéressé embrumé par l'alcool.

-Tu peux me dire ...Tous s'attendaient à une question qui mettrait mal à l'aise le Serpentard, cependant : comment tu fais pour supporter tes insomnies ?

-Pardon ? Demanda Harry.

-J'aurais espérez quelque chose de mieux. Se sentit déçu la jeune Griffondor.

-Ba ouai, en ce moment j'en ai aussi et j'arrive vraiment pas à m'y habituer !

-C'est simple, expliqua Harry tout en buvant une gorgé. Tu prends un des livres de Hermione et tu essayes de le lire. Ça marche à tout les coups !

-C'est pour ça que des fois je ne retrouvais pas certain livre ! S'interloqua Hermione. Tu pouvais demander au moins ! Dit elle en pinçant Drago.

-Désolé ! Bon, y a plus de monde maintenant donc... Malfoy tient ! Dit il le sourire manipulateur. Action ou vérité ?

-Action.

-Bois 10 échoppe de Bière. Cria il pour que le barman comprenne.

Ce dernier s'exécuta et Drago les but s'en rechigner, Harry découvrit un large sourire. Il s'agissait de son corps, et il savait qu'il ne tenait pas bien l'alcool, qu'il était bourré avec 9 bière et que du coup, 10 allait l'achever. Cependant, Malfoy réussi à engloutir tous les verres et à paraître aussi sobre qu'il le pouvait.

-C'est à moi ? Donc, m'sieur Blaise ? Action ou Vérité ?

-Pour qui me prend tu ? Action !

-Bois en donc 15 !

Ils continuèrent ainsi le tour de table jusqu'à tous être ivres sauf Kurogane et Fye qui eux tenaient vraiment bien l'alcool. Cependant le jeu continuait.

µ***µ

Pendant ce temps là, Shaolan et Sakura étaient avec le professeur Rogue.

-Faite donc cette potion !

-Oui professeur. Répondit le jeune homme qui s'exécuta.

En peu de temps, il obtint un parfait filtre d'amour. Rogue observa les deux élèves.

-Bien, vous avez du temps non ? Dit il de façon impossible à contredire.

-Oui. Répondirent ils à contre cœur en hochant la tête.

-Bien, dans ce cas, vous allez m'aider.

Ils baissèrent la tête et s'exécutèrent. Mokona arriva alors le plus discrètement possible prit dans sa bouche une grande quantité de la potion puis sortit tout en silence, ni le professeur ni les deux amoureux ne le virent. Pendant plusieurs heure, le professeur leur demanda de réaliser des potions car il ne supportait pas ou plutôt ne croyait pas que ses élèves aient un réelle don pour les potions.

µ***µ

Plus loin dans le couloir, Théo ayant fini de s'occuper des autres Serpentards prenant leur train, c'est-à-dire tous, croisa la boule de poiles sautillante.

-Tu as l'aire heureux ! Déclara il.

-Mokona l'est !

-Pourquoi ?

-Mokona va avoir sa vengeance !

-Sur ce coup là tu m'intéresses ! Mokona c'est ça ? Demanda il d'un regard complice.

-Et toi, c'est Théo ?

Il hocha la tête et Mokona se plaçant dans sa main, lui chuchota son plan à l'oreille. Le Serpentard découvrit un large sourire et lui murmura quelques mots qui firent prendre à la bouche de Mokona tout l'espace de son visage (ou son corps je ne sais plus). Mokona lança alors joyeusement :

-On va bien s'amuser.

-À qui le dit tu ! Répondit le châtain.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin, croisant Neville à qui ils parlèrent de leur plan et qui amena lui aussi une petite touche personnelle. Kurogane et Fye allaient subir les foudres des trois conspirateur, mais surtout, Neville et Théo aurais leur revanche sur leurs amis. Discrètement cependant, Théo complota avec Mokona contre deux autres personnes, tout cela pour son simple plaisir (comprenez qu'il veut juste se marrer) personnelle.

Ils se rendirent donc tous les trois chez le directeur.

µ***µ

Dans le petit bistro, l'ambiance était toujours au jeu et à la boisson, quoi que de ce côté là, ils ralentissaient la cadence. Pansy et Hermione s'étant déjà endormies tellement elles avaient bu. Au départ, elles voulaient récolter des informations sur les nouveaux professeurs mais jusqu'à ce que leur limites leur permettaient de tenir, ils n'avaient choisi que Action, cette fois la encore, Kurogane avait rempli son Action avec simplicité bien qu'il ai descendu un bonne trentaine d'échoppe.

-Drago ! Action ou Vérité ?

-Vérité, monsieur Suwa, parce que là je crois pas que je puisses encore tenir debout.

-Pour cette partit, il faut juste que ton cerveau soit en état de marche.

-Je suis pas sûr qu'il l'est jamais été. S'amusa Harry.

-Bien ! S'interposa le ninja avent qu'une nouvelle bagarre n'explose. C'était quoi ta chanson ?

-Quoi ? Demanda _le brun_ retrouvant légèrement ses esprits.

-La chanson que tu chantais.

-Parce qu'y chante le petit Malfofoy ? Harry était hilare.

-Laquelle ? Demanda le blond ne tenant pas compte des stupidités débitées par le Griffondor.

-La première. Répondit il.

-Elle était de ma conception.

-Ah...Kurogane essayait de cerner le personnage qu'était le prince des Serpentards, mais comme le mage, c'était une énigme, quoi que lui au moins agissait selon une logique.

-Bien, M'sieur Fye qui va s'étrangler à se marrer comme ça. Action ou Vérité ?

-Vérité, pour une fois ! S'amusa le blond.

-Qu'elle est la personne à laquelle vous tenez ou avez tenu le plus dans votre vie ? Demanda le blond numéro2 ( et non numéro 4 dsl je pars dans mon délire).

-C'est évident ! Intervinrent Blaise et Ron d'une même voix. C'est M'sieur Suwa ! S'amusèrent ils.

-Non, moi je dirais que c'est son frère. Rétorqua Kurogane.

Un silence se fit, grâce ou plutôt à cause des règles du jeu et des pouvoirs magiques qui y étaient liés, il n'avait pas le droit ou plutôt ne pouvait pas mentir, donc il fit silence, tous le regardèrent attendant une réponse qui ne vint pas.

Il avait envie de dire que c'était son frère mais ses lèvres restèrent scellées Finalement dans un murmure il dit :

-Kuro...

-On avait raison ! Crièrent de joie ensembles les deux imbéciles ennemies.

-Le concerné lui affichait une expression des plus surprises. Il ne bougea pas fixant son collègue qui après avoir laissé passer son visage perturbé et sincère reprit son faux sourire de chat et repartit de plus belle :

-Blaise ! Action ou Vérité ?

-Verita serum ! Dit il toute en explosant de rire accompagné de Ron.

-À qui penses tu le plus souvent ? Dit il dans un miaulement.

-A sa sœur. Dit Drago.

-Non, à Pansy renchérit Ron et Harry.

-Je dirais à Ron. Dirent d'une même voix les deux professeurs

Tous observèrent alors Blaise qui dit en riant :

-Ron, on passe le plus claire de notre temps à s'engueuler ! Vous êtes nul ! Mais c'est super drôle ! Qu'est ce qu'on fait pour ceux qui se trompent ?

-Ceux qui se trompent devrons payer Cinq drachmas qu'on pose sur la table et qui serviront à payer les consommations. S'amusa Fye.

-C'est quoi des Drachmas ? S'inquiéta Kurogane.

-La monnaie d'ici, t'inquiète on en a ! Continua le blond tout en chantonnant.

-Bien, Harry, Action ou Vérité ?

-Vérité !

-Grâce à qui tes insomnies disparaissent réellement ?

-Comment tu sais que..? Demanda l'élu surpris mais il fut coupé par Blaise.

-Tu n'as pas à le savoir ! S'amusa il.

-Hermione ! Dit Ron.

-Je dirais la fille Weasley, lança Drago sous le regard surprit du roux.

-Pareille. Renchéri Blaise.

-Drago. Dit simplement Kurogane.

-Ouai, pareille que mon Kuro-toutou. S'exclama Fye.

Le moment de silence vint alors, le suspens était à son élite lorsque Harry explosa de rire, effet de l'alcool et déclara :

-Je décrète Monsieur Suwa et Flowright vainqueurs ! Il les applaudit alors et Fye siffla un coup.

Les trois autres sortirent leur argents qu'ils déposèrent sur la table. Drago tilta alors et observa le Griffondor, il se dit que les effets de l'alcool sur lui commençaient à se dissiper et bu deux autre échoppes de bière. Tous en firent de même. Harry ne savait plus à qui demander, alors il fit poufplouf. Cela tomba sur Drago.

-Qu'elle est là personne la plus chiante à tes yeux ?

-Harry ! Décréta Ron.

-Moi ! S'amusa le survivant.

-Ma sœur ! Continua Blaise observant les deux Griffondors sûr d'eux.

-Miaou, comme Blaizou ! Chantonna Fye

-Lui-même. Termina le professeur.

Sa réponse créa un long silence et fit perdre leur bonne humeur au participant. Drago déglutit puis avala un autre verre de bière. Tous attendaient sa réponse patiemment lorsqu'il explosa de rire :

-Rien n'échappe au Prof Kurogane.

-Tu aurais pas pu dire ma sœur non ! S'agaça Blaise en sortant son argent ainsi que tout les autres.

Harry observa longuement le blond qui riait, il se demanda pourquoi il ne lui avait pas rétorqué que si il le savait s'était déjà bien et, voyant que tous avaient retrouvé le sourire, prit une autre bière.

-Bien, Weasley la personne à qui tu pourrais confier la chose la plus importante à tes yeux ?

-D'accord. Fit le roux en réfléchissant.

-Potter ! Firent en cœur les deux Serpentards.

-Hermione. Continua Harry tout en riant.

-Pareille que le petit Drago bis ! S'exclama Fye.

-Blaise. Cassa Kurogane comme à son habitude.

-Pourquoi ? Demandèrent en cœur les autres sauf Ron comme des petits enfants en quête de savoir.

-Parce que l'on dit connaît tes amis mes encore plus tes ennemies.

-Comprend pas ! Sourirent les trois enfants.

-En tout cas il a raison ! S'amusa Ron en riant de leurs têtes décrépis.

Ils firent une moue, Blaise observa longuement Ron dans les yeux et ils déposèrent leurs argents. Ce dernier reprit.

-Bien, M'sieur Suwa qui sait tout ! À qui donneriez vous votre vie ?

-C'est trop simple là ! S'énerva Blaise. C'est Sakura !

-Moi je dirais à Shaolan ! S'exclama Ron se qui fit rirent les trois autres.

-Mais non, c'est à M'sieur Fye ! Le corrigèrent en cœur les deux princes des maisons.

-Tomoyo-chan ! S'amusa le blond certain de gagné.

Kurogane esquissa un aire déçu puis essaya d'ouvrir sa bouche pour prononcer le nom de sa princesse ou des deux gamins. Mais il savait que cela faisait longtemps maintenant que si il devait protéger quelqu'un au péril de sa vie après tous les efforts qu'il avait fais pour que cette dernière accepte de considérer la sienne se serait pour lui.

**_A suivre..._**

**_La suite est déjà ecrite et ne mettra que le temps de la relire corriger et trouver un moment d'internet potable pour la poster, ( et non, je ne vit pas au fin fond de ma campagne.^_^) Sinon j'espère que cela vous plaît toujours autant et j'espère avoir coupé au bon moment (recule doucement)._**

**_Cas à part, j'attends tous vos commentaires et appréciations possible et immaginable._**


	11. Chapitre 10 : Apparitions

**_Rien est a moi, toute est à CLAMP et J.K. Rolink._**

**_Enfin si, l'histoire sort de mon esprit._**

**_J'espère que vous aprecierez tout autant._**

CHAPITRE 10

_Mais il savait que cela faisait longtemps maintenant que si il devait protéger quelqu'un au péril de sa vie après tous les efforts qu'il avait fais pour que cette dernière accepte de considérer la sienne se serait pour lui._

Finalement, il savait que pour toutes ces personnes il serait prés à donner sa vie, mais si il devait choisir l'une d'elle, ce serait lui. Lui qui des le première instant l'avait le plus grandement emmerdé, lui qui portait un passé aussi et même plus lourd que le sien, lui qui avait toujours été seul ou accompagné d'une personne voué à la mort ou à la folie. Lui pour lequel il avait déjà sacrifié un membre et le referait sûrement encore si il le devait. Lui qui faisait battre son cœur plus fort et avait en grande partit réussi à lui ouvrir les yeux sur ce qu'était la vrai force. Lui qui lui avait donné un nouvel objectif. Lui pour qui il serait près à tout renoncé pour qu'il ne soit plus seul. Lui qui l'avait embrassé il y a de cela quelques heures. Sur le moment, il se dit qu'il devait être un peu soûl pour avoir osé s'avouer toutes ces choses, mais sous le regard insistant des cinq personnes autours de lui, il sortit de sa réflexion et dit deux mot. _Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai et ma vie si il le faut..._

-à Fye.

-Ouai ! S'écrièrent les deux princes.

-Ah ouais, J'y avais pas pensé. Dirent Blaise et Ron avant de s'endormirent accolé l'un à l'autre.

Fye regarda profondément Kurogane. Il était surpris, le ninja rosi légèrement mais resta sûr de lui. Ce dernier plongea son regard dans celui encore surpris du blond qui rougit alors. Fye prit un dernier verre accompagné de Harry et Drago qui s'endormirent alors. Kurogane se retrouva donc le seul conscient. _Le brun _s'étend endormis sur ses cuisses il le prit dans ses bras. Il était assez tard, déjà 23 heures passées. Ils avaient dîné durant leur beuverie. Il récupéra l'argent sur la table puis régla les consommations. Grâce à l'aide d'un sort et à celle du barman qui avait fermé, il réussit à transporter tous les élèves.

µ***µ

Dans le bureau du directeur, Mokona avait créé une connexion avec la boutique de la sorcière. Et Théo et Neville s'étaient présentés.

-Ba voilà ! S'écria la sorcière. Il est exaucé votre veux !

-Non ! Se renfrogna le directeur. Ce que je veux, c'est l'entente entre les deux maisons et si possible... Il se tourna vers les deux élèves puis regarda la jeune sorcière. Enfin, vous le savez !

-Ouai ! Vous inquiétez pas ! Mokona, j'ai bien reçut ce que tu m'as envoyé, et j'ai ce que tu m'avais demandé. Dit-elle désignant un objet dans son dos.

-Bien ! Kuro-fye et Fye-gane vont subir ma vengeance. S'écria la créature.

Les deux élèves s'observèrent puis d'accord l'un avec l'autre se tournèrent vers le directeur.

-Expliquez nous la deuxième partie de votre vœux !

-Je ne pense pas que vous apprécierez !

-Je pense que ce sera très intéressant ! S'amusa le châtain.

-Et bien, voilà ! Je voudrais rapprocher vos deux maisons.

-Ça on le sait déjà ! L'interrompirent les deux adolescents. Mais, l'autre partie ?

-Et bien, vous êtes mes élèves !

-Monsieur, vous êtes notre directeur depuis maintenant plusieurs années, vous avez toujours été assez étrange avec des plans vicieux !

-Je voulais que en plus de créer une bonne entente, vos « princes », comme vous les nommer, tombent amoureux d'une personne de la maison adverse.

Théo dévoila un large sourire tendit que Neville prit une pause de réflexion.

-Mais, pourquoi eux ? Interrogea-il.

-Car, je trouve cela plus marrant ! S'exclama le professeur tout en retournant vers l'image.

-Oui ! Et puis, par la même occasion, je reçois ma compensation ! S'amusa Yuko

-Donc, vous avez tous compris le plan ? Interrogea Dumbledore.

-OUI ! Répondirent-ils d'une même voix tout en ressortant de la salle.

Les deux adolescents sortirent laissant les deux grands sorciers et Mokona seuls et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Il n'y avait presque plus personne. Cinq ou six élèves par table. À celle des Griffondors, Ginny et Collins étaient seuls et discutaient tranquillement. Enfin, Ginny se plaignait du comportement de son frère, qu'ils ne soient pas encore là. À celle des Serpentard, restait deux trois filles entourant un garçon de première année. Ils pouvaient apercevoir Luna et Cho discuter avec trois autres Serdaigles. Et deux Poufsoufles de dernière année. Ils s'installèrent chacun à leur table et mangèrent guettant l'arrivé des deux professeurs et de leurs amis. Ils attendirent jusqu'à 23 heures et finalement se retrouvèrent seuls dans la salle. Ginny était trop en colère contre son frère pour l'attendre. Théo se leva alors et s'assit à côté de Neville.

-Ils sont partis où à ton avis ?

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être dans la chambre des profs. Et Sakura et Shaolan ? S'interrogea-il.

Ils marquèrent une pose.

-Bon ba essayons les appartements des profs ! Déclara le Serpentard.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte des quartiers des deux nouveaux arrivants quand soudain, une tête châtain et une aux cheveux rosie se précipitèrent devant eux et entrèrent refermant la porte derrière eux.

µ***µ

-C'est incroyable ! S'exclama Rogue. Aucun de mes élèves n'avaient encore réussi les potions que je vous demande de faire.

-Nous vous avions dit que nous n'avions pas triché. Expliqua le jeune homme.

Le professeur l'observa de ses yeux noirs et Shaolan de son regard indomptable le soutenu. Rogue se détourna alors avec toute sa classe naturelle et sortit un dernier livre de derrière les fagots. Il le tendit à Shaolan et Sakura qui commencèrent à préparer la potion.

Quelque temps plus tard, la potion était prête. Le professeur l'observa alors. Il referma aussitôt le couvercle.

-Bien, votre potion est parfaite. Vous pouvez partir.

-Au revoir professeur. Dirent-ils aimablement en cœur.

Il s'exécutèrent donc et se dirigèrent vers ce qui leur semblait les cuisines. Il avait loupé l'heure du repas et donc ne virent pas d'autre solution.

-J'aurais du demander à Fye de m'expliquer comment il avait fais apparaître notre nourriture hier ! Se blâma Shaolan.

-Voyons, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Le rassura la princesse toute en lui prenant un bras.

Il rougit légèrement ainsi que la jeune Serpentard. Ils arrivèrent devant un tableau et entrèrent. Beaucoup d'elfe de maison s'affairaient à tout ranger. Les voyant, un vint à leurs rencontre.

-Bonsoir jeune sorcier, je me nomme Dobby.

-Bonsoir. Répondit respectueusement Shaolan.

-Ravie de vous rencontrez, moi c'est Sakura et lui c'est Shaolan. Lança joyeusement la jeune fille avec son sourire innocent.

-Enchanté ! Dit-il aussi joyeux qu'elle. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Et bien, nous avons loupé l'heure du dîné... Son ventre termina l'explication.

L'elfe la regarda un moment et ressentit toute la gêne de sa jeune amie. Il les fit attendre quelques secondes puis deux assiettes remplis de nourriture apparurent à sa suite. Ils mangèrent tout en discutant avec Dobby, qui fut ravie d'apprendre que ces gentils élèves étaient des amis de son cher Harry Potter. Ils finirent puis, sortirent. Ils saluèrent l'elfe et se retrouvèrent dans les couloirs.

Ils virent alors plusieurs image assez surprenante, la première : Clow se balader dans les couloirs, la deuxième : Arashi et son mari (Tome 1) se montrant leur amour (comprenez qu'Arachi frappe Sorata), la troisième : Ryu-o s'entraînant avec Soma (Tome 6-7) et enfin, ils aperçurent Seichiro et Fuma se battant contre Kamui et Subaru. Ils ne bougèrent plus, ils entendirent alors une voix raisonner, c'était celle de Fey-wan Lead. Bien qu'à ses dernier instant, il les avait aidé, ils restèrent assez déstabilisé par la voix qui raisonnait toujours.

_« Vous allez mourir ! »_ Cria elle.

Soudain tous les personnages les entourant se retournèrent vers eux aussi menacent que possible. Shaolan et Sakura comprirent vite qu'ils hallucinaient lorsque, le premier avait compris se battre dans le vide et la seconde reprenait ses esprit et se rappela que les mort ne pouvaient pas ressusciter. Ils prirent donc leur jambes à leur coup car même si ce n'était que des mirages, ils ne restaient pas immobiles. Ils se précipitèrent donc dans les appartements de leur compagnons de voyage étant l'endroit le plus proche où ils pouvaient aller.

Ils passèrent devant Théo et Neville qui les regardèrent surpris. À peine étaient ils entrés, qu'une nouvelle image leur apparaissait, celle-ci plus douce et sereine. C'était eux, enfin, les parents de Shaolan, leurs clones. Ils leurs sourirent. Shaolan les prit alors dans ses bras, même si il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment eux. Cependant, une douce chaleur entourait leurs deux « corps ». Sakura se joignit à l'étreinte puis soudain, leur double s'élevèrent et d'une voix dirent :

_« La voyage va bientôt prendre fin _»

La porte s'ouvrit alors laissant découvrir le spectacle à Théo et Neville. Ils scintillèrent alors et retournèrent dans le corps des deux Tsubasa ( pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, Shaolan et Sakura). Le silence se fit alors et Théo commença :

-C'était quoi ce truc ?

Shaolan ne répondit pas encore légèrement choqué part cette entrevue et Sakura mit ses mains sur son visage, elle pleurait de joie. Ils répétèrent alors dans un murmure :

-Le voyage va bientôt prendre fin.

Ils se jetèrent alors dans les bras l'un l'autre laissant les deux adolescents dans l'ignorance et la surprise. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment quand soudain.

-Putain de mage ! Jura Kurogane

-Mon Kuro-chou m'en veux ? Demanda il miaulant.

-Rendort toi ! S'énerva-il.

Ils rentrèrent alors dans la salle,_ Fye_ portant _Kurogane_ qui ne voulait pas le lâcher. Et le barman à sa suite qui avec Kurogane faisait le sortilège de « levi corpus » pour pouvoir transporter les six adolescents endormis. Ils les déposèrent sur le canapé et le fauteuil en vrac et faisant signe _au blond,_ il repartit. Celui-ci le remercia et ferma la porte. Voyant les expression hagard de toute l'assemblée, il demanda avec tact :

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?

-Et bien...

Sakura et Shaolan expliquèrent au brun et au blond qui même légèrement possédé par l'alcool les comprenait toujours.

-Ça veux dire quoi ? Demanda le ninja.

-Je suppose que cela veut dire que c'est dans ce pays que nous trouverons un moyen de leur rendre leur corps.

-Mouai... réfléchit le brun. On en reparlera demain car même si je tiens bien l'alcool, tous cela ne me paraît pas très claire.

Théo et Neville qui écoutaient en silence intervinrent alors.

-Je crois que vos hallucinations était dues à une potion que le professeur Rogue a du vous demander de faire. Dit Neville .

-Cela correspond parfaitement au effet que provoque la potion du souvenir.

Les trois voyageurs les regardèrent un peu perdu. Théo expliqua donc :

-C'est une potion qui pioche dans vos mémoires le souvenir de personne et qui vous les fait revoir.

-Oui, mais vous nous avez bien vu ! Assura Shaolan.

-C'est un effet secondaire très particulier et qui ne s'applique que sur peu de personne. Continua Neville.

-Quel type de personne ? Essaya de clarifier Kurogane.

-Ceux qui portent le souvenir d'une deuxième âme. Termina le brun.

-L'âme se matérialise alors devant la personne et toute celle autours, et lorsque l'effet de la potion disparaît, elle retourne à sa place. Précisa le Serpentard.

Ils marquèrent une pause. Shaolan et Kurogane se lançaient des regards et observaient les deux Poudlarien. Sakura dévoila un tendre sourire et remercia les deux adolescents pour leur explication et finalement, les trois voyageurs se lancèrent un regard complice. Théo et Neville allèrent voir l'état de leur ami. Ce fut finalement le châtain qui brisa le silence.

-Dit... Shaolan hésita puis continua : qu'est-ce qu'y leur est arrivé ?

-Ils ont trop bu. Répondit le ninja tout en passant le bras du mage autour de son épaule et en le conduisant jusqu'à la chambre.

Il l'allongea et retourna au près des adolescents. Théo voyant _l'état de Drago et de Blaise_ déclara :

-On ne peut pas les ramener comme ça !

-Et ba, ils ont qu'à rester ici ! Proposa Kurogane. Moi je m'en fous, je vais me pieuter parce que les gérer quand ils sont lucides ce n'est pas simple, mais quand ils sont bourrés, c'est impossible.

-Je veux bien vous croire ! Acquiesça Neville.

-Bon, alors.

Sur ses paroles, Théo se dirigea dans le bureau des professeurs et fit apparaître plusieurs matelas. Aidé de Neville et Shaolan, il transporta tous les endormis dans la salle et referma la porte.

-Bien, on vous les laisse ! Dit-il ensuite en se retournant et sortant de la salle.

-Pas de problème.

-Bonne nuit monsieur Kurogane ! Sourit la jeune princesse.

-Veillez bien sur eux !

Finit Neville avant de partir. Le voyageur châtain hocha la tête puis sortit à son tour. Tous rejoignirent leur dortoir respectif. Sakura et Shaolan repensèrent à cette apparition ainsi que Neville et Théo qui étaient assez surpris d'avoir vu deux Sakura et deux Shaolan.

Kurogane lui, eut le malheur ou peut-être le bonheur de passer par le bureau pour vérifier que tous allaient bien. Il découvrit alors six matelas répartit de façon trois, trois, tête contre tête sur lesquels, plusieurs avaient recraché leur surplus d'alcool. D'un coup de baguette, il les nettoya puis observa les trois Griffondor dormirent paisiblement. Ron au centre dormant sur le dos tête tourné vers Harry qui était à sa gauche dormant aussi sur le dos. Hermione était à sa droite allongée sur le côté, dos au roux. En face d'elle se trouvait Pansy allongée sur le côté puis, Drago sur le dos tenant la main _du blond,_ et enfin,_ le roux _sur le côté tourné vers son ami avec dans sa main celle de Weasley. Voici donc la pensé de Kurogane : _Et ba demain soit on a de la chance et y ont la gueule de bois, soit on l'a pas et y vont s'engueuler ! Putain, y font chier ces gamins à pas se comprendre eux même ! Quoi que je suis pas le mieux placé pour juger._ Il poussa un soupire et alla voir Fye. Il entra doucement dans la chambre, à l'allure de sa respiration, il en déduit qu'il dormait. Il alla donc dans la salle de bain et prit une serviette qu'il humidifia, il retourna dans la chambre. Il s'approcha doucement et retira le tee shirt _du brun. _Il arrivait à voir avec le peu de lumière qu'il y avait et commença à éponger l'épaule rattaché au bras mécanique.

-mm...

Kurogane stoppa son mouvement, Fye lui tira un peu plus la couverture sur lui. Il attendit quelques secondes puis reprit son geste. Son corps rejetait la greffe, et depuis quelques temps maintenant, cela ne faisait qu'empirer. Il continua de retirer le sang qui s'échappait de la jonction et intérieurement se soulagea que le mage ne soit plus un vampire. _Sinon, il aurait tous de suite compris._ Pensa il. _J'espère que nous pourrons vite aller à Piffle que je me fasse arranger ça. _

-Kuro...

Cette fois il arrêta de respirer. Il observa longuement le mage qui faisait une grimace. Il faisait un cauchemar. Kurogane ressortit vite fait et déposa la serviette couverte de sang dans une bassine, il la recouvrit de plusieurs autre linges et retourna dans la chambre.

-Non, Kuro... S'écria alors Fye.

Il commença à pleurer. Kurogane se rapprocha de lui et doucement secoua le blond.

-Hey ! Fye ?

-Fye ! Cria alors le mage. Pas Kuro !

-Hey ! Le blond réveille toi ! Le secoua violemment le ninja.

-Kuro... Sanglota-il.

-Mais tu vas te réveiller ! Dit-il tout en lui donnant de légère baffe.

-Kurogane, je t'...

Le ninja tilta à son prénom, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait nommé ainsi, c'était pour garder ces distances avec lui. Il eut un soudain mouvement de recule et une légère frayeur. Cependant, le magicien ouvrit les yeux sur le visage d'un Kurogane chamboulé. Il avait si peur que ça qu'une nouvelle barrière les sépare ? La voix de Fye, non,_ sa voix_ le ramena à la réalité.

-Kuro-pon ?

-…

-Kuro- kun ! Insista le blond. Ça va ?

-Euh..Ouai, hésita il. Mais ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça !

-Pourquoi ? Kuro-chan sait que je tiens bien l'alcool. Rit doucement le blond.

-Je te parle du cauchemar que tu faisais y-a deux minutes ! Contrecarra Kurogane.

-Ah...Je...Balbutia Fye.

-Tu m'appelais, et tu parlais aussi de ton frère. Expliqua le brun.

-Je n'ai rien dit d'autre ? S'assura le mage.

-Non.

-Ce n'est pas grave, alors ! Lança le blond avec un beau sourire faux.

-Tu ne veux pas me dire ?

-Non. Kuro-toutou, tu ne comprendrais pas. Lui sourit-il sincèrement.

-Comment peux-tu savoir ? Questionna il désemparé.

-Je le sais.

Le brun l'observa, il ne mentait pas et était persuadé de ses propos. Finalement, il se redressa.

-Dort, tu en as besoin ! Décréta-il.

-Il s'éloigna mais une main attrapa son bras. Il se retourna et fit face à Fye.

-Où va tu ?

-Sur le sofa. Répondit il posément.

-Je ne crois pas. Continua Fye tout en le tirant vers lui.

Il utilisait son bras mécanique donc, Kurogane ne résista pas. Il se retrouva de nouveau dans les bras du blond.

-Tu ne résiste pas ? S'étonna Fye.

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un petit ronflement. Lui aussi avait beaucoup bu, de plus, il avait dû tous les gérer et les ramener. Il était vraiment fatigué, et le contacte avec le matelas l'avait libéré des dernières force qui le maintenaient éveillé. Fye le rejoignit dans le monde des rêves.

Le lendemain matin, ce passa un événement que Kurogane n'avait pas prévu, certains avaient la gueule de bois (les Griffondors) et d'autres plus habitués ne l'avaient pas (les Serpentards). Lorsque le ninja qui avait l'habitude de se lever tôt était arrivé dans le bureau, il réveilla sans le vouloir toute la joyeuse bande. Drago repoussa violemment la main de Harry qui étant projeté à plusieurs centimètre rouspéta contre son mal de crâne.

-Mais ça ne va pas ! S'exclama il en se massant les tympans.

-Ne me touches pas sale Griffondor ! S'énerva le blond rouge de gêne.

-Qu'est-ce qu'y t'arrive ? Demanda Harry encore à l'ouest. On dirait que tu es gêné.

_Le brun à la cicatrice_ se recula et la couleur rouge envahie encore plus son visage.

-Mais c'est qu'il l'est ! S'amusa-t-il. Aie !

Il se reprit la tête dans les mains et s'assit. Blaise lui observait sa main puis Ron, puis Ron et enfin leur mains. Il rougit légèrement et repoussa la main du roux. Ce dernier dormait toujours comme une masse et après que la force exercée sur sa main l'ait relâché, il se rapprocha de la source de chaleur avec laquelle il avait dormi. Il se retrouva la tête sur les genoux de Blaise l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement.

Pansy elle observait le spectacle silencieuse se disant que peut-être elle hallucinait encore. Hermione se retrouvait avec la plus grosse gueule de bois de tous les temps, elle ne buvait presque jamais mais surtout en quantité limité. Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains et essaya de se lever mais retomba aussitôt. Elle ne se rendit pas compte de la présence des autres élèves et se rallongea attendant que la douleur ne passe.

Kurogane voyant qu'il les avait réveillé haussa les épaules et décida qu'il devait se débrouiller seul. Il repartit s'occuper du dernier encore endormi.

µ***µ

Drago observait Harry se masser le crâne comme si il s'agissait d'un extraterrestre. Comment avait-il pus ne serait-ce qu'un instant apprécier le contacte qu'il avait eu avec _le blond _? Il se leva alors et ressortit du bureau. Il s'affala sur le canapé et reprit une pause impérial, il fallait qu'il se détende.

**_A suivre..._**

**_Je sais cela n'avance pas vite, mais ça va arrivez, ça va arrivez... Enfin je crois. pour ce magnifique chapitre, reviews ?_**


	12. Chapitre 11 : Gueule de bois !

**_Je tiens à remercier Haruna-fanfic pour ses review._**

**_Les persos ne sont toujours pas à moi, et appartiennent toujours à J.._**

**_Vois ci donc un autre chapitre qui fait avancer l'histoire._**

**_J'espère que vous aimerez_**

CHAPITRE 11.

Même si il devait supporter la gueule de bois, Harry se demanda ce qu'il arrivait à Drago. Il ne sortit cependant pas lui demander avec toute la gentillesse et le tact qu'il utilisait à longueur de journée envers le blond car il ne tenait pas sur ses jambes. Il était en vacance, alors décida de se recoucher.

Pansy, elle, spectatrice discrète ne put que se diriger vers la salle de bain, elle avait besoin d'une bonne douche.

Alors, entouré de Griffondor endormis, Blaise se retrouva seul rouge de honte et de colère. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait l'autre à le coller comme cela ? Pour ce calmer, il décida d'essayer de se remémorer la veille, mais il ne se souvenait plus de rien ce qui l'énerva passablement. Il tenta tous ce qu'il connaissait pour repousser le roux, mais rien n'y était fais, il ne voulait pas lâcher sa cuisse. Il allait devoir attendre qu'il se réveille.

µ***µ

De son côté, Drago avait décidé de suivre Kurogane pour observer sa manière de réagir face à l'autre professeur. Il le trouvait extrêmement posé, il voulait savoir comment il faisait. Alors, en toute discrétion, il avait entrouvert la porte de leur chambre.

Kurogane s'était avancé pour pouvoir réveiller son corps, mais il entraperçut une tache rouge près de son épaule. Il retira donc son tee shirt et sortit de la pièce. Drago se déplaça aussi vite qu'il le put lorsque son professeur passa la porte. Il se dirigea donc dans la salle de bain, et ne remarqua pas la présence de Pansy dans la douche. Il déposa le vêtement couvert de sang et prit une serviette qu'il humidifia puis ressortit.

La jeune fille avait l'impression de ne pas sortir de sa gueule de bois, elle prit le passage du professeur comme une autre hallucination de sa part.

Kurogane retourna donc dans sa chambre et épongea son épaule. Fye ne régit pas ce qui l'arrangea fortement. Cependant, lorsqu'il eu fini, il ouvrit les yeux et laissa les deux petites flammes se poser sur Kurogane qui prit de court lança la serviette sous le lit.

Fye lui sourit et pensant qu'il rêvait encore attrapa la tête de Kurogane et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Drago pensa qu'il aurait mieux fait de garder sa curiosité pour lui, ferma la porte et retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Kurogane lui ne savait plus quoi pensé, le corps qu'il occupait refusait de bouger, il ne pouvait pas faire le moindre mouvement. Fye croyant encore être dans son rêve tira donc vers lui se corps immobile et le positionna sur lui. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et comprit que ce n'était pas un rêve. Il relâcha son emprise et observa Kurogane plus troublé que furieux. Il se frappa cependant la tête avec force ce qui fit ressentir à Fye une immense douleur.

Kurogane ressortit alors sans un regard au magicien et se dirigea dans le bureau. Il ne voulait plus avoir à supporter aucune dispute, il réussit à séparer Ron de Blaise qui parut soulagé.

-Merci M'sieur.

-Suis moi, on va vous séparer avant que vous ne partiez en vrille.

-D'accords.

Ils sortirent de la salle en même temps que Pansy de la salle de bains._ Fye et les Griffondors_ se dirigèrent vers la grande salle où ils déjeunèrent ensembles sans un bruit puis repartirent pour la salle sur demande. Pansy voulait s'assurer de quelque chose et leur demanda donc à tous de s'asseoir. Ils allaient refaire un action-vérité, car grâce à ce jeu, ils ne pouvaient pas mentir.

-Drago que penses-tu de Potter ?

-Mais tu le sais très bien voyons, arrête tes conneries !

-Si je le sais si bien, pas la peine de t'énerver.

-Que veux-tu, Potter d'éteint sur moi comme Granger le fait sur toi. Je ne peux pas calculer ce type. Tu as bien compris !

-D'accords. Et toi Blaise, que penses-tu de Weasley ?

Ce dernier ne réagit pas. Il réfléchissait. Que pensait-il de son pire ennemie. C'était pourtant simple, il ne pouvait pas le voir, ni le calculez. Il le détestait. Mais pourquoi cela lui paraissait-il faux ? Après avoir passé autant de temps avec lui sans réellement trop s'engueuler, il commençait à l'apprécier. Il ne devait pas être bien, c'était sûrement les effets de la gueule de bois qui lui faisait penser cela. Cependant la seule image de Ron qui vint à son esprit fut une où il dévoilait un sourire heureux et tendre. Il n'y croyait pas. Intérieurement, il se débattait pour répondre à la question de Pansy, mais heureusement pour lui. Un bruit sourd retentit. C'était Kurogane qui était tombé dans les pommes.

-Monsieur ? Appela Pansy.

-Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Déclara Drago.

-Oui.

Tous trois ressortirent de la salle sur demande, et portant le professeur, se dirigèrent vers le sanctuaire de Madame Pomfresh. Arrivé, ils déposèrent_ le corps inanimé de Fye_ sur un des lits.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ? Questionna elle.

-On discutait et il s'est soudain évanouit. Expliqua Blaise.

-Oh, bien, c'est un des professeurs qui a subit l'échange de corps ?

Ils hochèrent la tête. Elle se précipita hors de l'infirmerie et revint en compagnie du directeur.

-Je ne peux le guérir si je ne sais pas si c'est son corps où son âme qui souffre, il faut donc que vous annuliez le sort.

-D'accords. Déclara Dumbledor à contre cœur.

µ***µ

Fye était plein de remords, comment avait-il fait pour ne pas se rendre compte de la réalité de son rêve. Kurogane allait vraiment lui en vouloir maintenant. Déjà qu'il ne lui avait adressé aucun regard. Il sortit alors de la chambre et se dirigea vers le bureau où devait se trouver les élèves si il se souvenait bien de la veille. Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit les trois Griffondors endormis. Il décida de les laisser dormir et retourna lui aussi se coucher. Il avait de nouveau peur de faire face à la réalité.

Il n'arriva cependant pas à fermer les yeux et se leva. Il se demanda ce qu'il devenait de Shaolan et Sakura et décida d'aller prendre de leur nouvelle. Lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre, il tomba cependant sur un Harry cherchant à ta-ton on ne sait quoi.

-Ça va ? Questionna le professeur.

-Oui. Chuchota le survivant. Où se trouve la salle de bain ?

-Je vais te conduire.

-Merci.

Tous deux se dirigèrent donc dans la petite salle. Fye laissa le jeune Griffondor seul et se dirigea dans le bureau pour voir comment allaient les deux autres.

Il découvrit Hermione se frottant les tympans et Ron le visage dans les mains essayant de se souvenir de la veille. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de boire autant, et supportait mal les effets s'en suivant, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit de boire comme un trou ? Mystère. Fye tendit à Hermione sa baguette et en une formule magique, tous deux furent de nouveaux sur pied.

-Et ba dites donc, vous nous avez bien fait marrer hier ! Lança alors Fye sur le chemin de la grande salle en compagnie des trois_ Serpentards_.

Ils le regardèrent surpris. Qu'avaient-ils fait ? Voyant leurs expression, le mage explosa de rire et reprit.

-Je rigole, pas la peine de faire cette tête !

-Monsieur ! S'énerva Hermione.

-C'est franchement pas drôle ! Renchérit Ron.

-Que c'est il passé hier ? Continua Harry. Parce que après que j'ai sauté à cloche pied, je me souviens plus.

Ils s'assirent à la table des Griffondors et commencèrent leurs petit déjeuné.

-Moi je me souviens qu'après, ils se sont joint à nous pour jouer. Poursuivit Hermione. Mais entre temps, j'ai un trou.

-Ouai ! Lança Ron. Moi tout ce que je sais, c'est que à la fin, on faisait un jeu étrange pour savoir qui allait payer, puis après, je me suis endormi.

-Vous tenez mieux l'alcool que ce que vous ne laissez pensez. S'émerveilla Fye.

-Et alors ? Que c'est il passé ? Reprit Harry.

Fye s'enfila alors un œuf au plat tel un spaghetti et bu une gorgé d'eau (ça ne fait pas de mal de temps en temps). Il les observa et leurs découvrit son magnifique faux sourire.

-Je crois que j'étais un peu dans le même état que vous. Déclara il alors au bous de quelques minutes ce qui failli les faire tomber à la renverse.

-Vous ne nous avancé pas plus ! Se plaignit Ron.

-Je sais ! S'amusa le professeur.

Il se leva alors et s'éloigna de peu.

-Vous venez ? Demanda il à l'intention des trois Griffondors lorsque quelques élèves rentrèrent dans la salle.

Ils se rendirent alors compte qu'ils étaient toujours dans les corps des Serpentards et se levèrent rejoignant le professeur aussi vite que possible. Ron cependant voyant le professeur leur faire signe de cette manière se remémora un événement de la veille qui lui resta cependant assez flou. Ils se dirigeaient vers la salle commune des Griffondors lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur Sakura, Shaolan, Neville, Théo et Mokona.

µ***µ

-Tu es sur qu'elle est efficace ? Questionna Théo à l'intention de la créature blanche qu'il venait de croiser dans les couloirs.

-Normalement.

-Tu ne veux pas qu'on la teste avant ?

-Toi aussi tu veux profiter du spectacle ! S'amusa la bestiole.

-Bien sur ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peux ridiculiser les princes des deux maisons !

-Tu n'aimes pas ton princes ?

-Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que comme ça, il comprendra l'importance de Pansy.

-Tu l'aimes vraiment ! Constata la boule de poile.

-Bien sur ! Tiens. Neville ?

Une tête brune se retourne alors légèrement fatigué.

-S'lut. Suivit d'un bâillement

-Sachant que vous êtes ennemies, vous êtes assez amical l'un envers l'autre. Commenta Mokona.

Les deux élèves observèrent alors la créature. Elle avait raison. Ce plan visant à faire réaliser à leurs deux princes l'importance de leur amis les avait rapproché plus qu'ils ne l'auraient pansé.

-Au faite, je ne comprend pas comment dans ton plan, tu vas réussir à te venger de Kurogane et Fye.

-Hohohoo ! Vous verrez. Déclara mystérieusement la créature. (tel Brook dans One Piece)

-J'ai hâte d'être la journée du bal.

-Au faite, Dumbledor a prévenu les autres de la venu des filles de Beaux-baton et des garçon de Darmstrong ou pas encore ?

-Non, et c'est ça qui va être marrant ! Renchérit Théo.

-Je me demande franchement si ce que nous allons faire est correcte. Coupa Neville.

Les deux autres se retournèrent alors vers lui. Mokona lui sauta sur la tête et le Serpentard lui attrapa les épaules.

-Ne fléchit pas ! Lancèrent ils ensemble. C'est pour la bonne cause !

-Mais Harry ne m'a rien fait.

-Non, nous avons perdu Nevou ! Pleura Mokona.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris. Dit sur un ton lassé le concerné.

Mokona retourna sur l'épaule de Théo et ils rejoignirent Shaolan et Sakura qui venaient de sortir de leur dortoir respectif et de se retrouver. Tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers la grande salle lorsqu'ils croisèrent Fye et les Griffondors.

-Tiens, je me demandais où vous étiez ? Lança gaiement Fye à l'intention de ses compagnons de voyage.

-Vous allez mieux ? Répondit Sakura tout en s'avançant inquiète.

-Oui. Il lui dévoila un magnifique sourire.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers les trois inséparable et ils hochèrent la tête pour leur montrer que eux aussi allaient très bien. Elle se rassura alors.

-Sinon, où est Kurogane ? Questionna Shaolan.

Fye eu alors un sourire figé. Il repensa à son erreur de ce matin. Cela n'échappa pas à Sakura et Shaolan. Théo renchérit alors :

-Tiens, c'est vrai, où ils sont les deux et Pansy ?

-Ils doivent être quelque pars. Répondit Ron.

-Ils n'étaient plus là quand nous nous sommes levé. Expliqua Hermione.

Fye fut alors prit de vertige. Ron essaya de le rattraper aidé de Harry. Il ferma alors les yeux et perdit connaissance.

-Monsieur Fye ? Appelèrent les Poudlariens.

-Fye ? Renchérirent ses compagnons de voyage inquiet.

Il reprit alors ses esprits et se releva.

-Vous nous avez fait peur ! S'énerva Hermione.

-Ça va ? L'arrêta Harry.

-Ouai. Répondit il d'une voix bourru que seul Kurogane savait utiliser.

Sa réponse rassura les Poudlariens et intrigua les voyageurs.

-Monsieur Kurogane ? Demanda Sakura.

-Mais non, cela ne peut pas...Commença Ron.

-Mm. Le coupa il tout en hochant la tête.

-Non ! J'y crois pas ! S'énerva le roux.

-Mais comment ? Questionna Hermione.

Tous regardaient le ninja avec pour la plus part une incompréhension total et d'autre une rage s'extériorisant.

-Qu'elle menteur ! Continua Ron.

-Oh, la ferme ! Le coupa Kurogane. Elle est où votre infirmerie ?

-Pourquoi ? Intervint perdu Neville.

-Il doit être là-bas. Expliqua le ninja.

-Ah. Répondit Théo comme si il avait comprit.

Il y eu un silence le temps que l'information monte au cerveau des personnes présentes.

-Quoi ? Crièrent ils ensemble.

-Qu'est il arrivé à Fye-san ? S'enquit Shaolan.

Kurogane haussa les épaules. Les Poudlariens menèrent alors les voyageurs vers l'infirmerie. Ils y retrouvèrent les Serpentards criant de tous leur poumons sur le directeur et un Fye sonné allongé sur un des lits. Madame Pomfresh se dirigea alors vers Kurogane.

-C'est vous ?

-Pardon ?

Elle le regarda alors fixement et légèrement furieuse. Dumbledor se libéra de ses élèves et vint à son secours.

-Elle vous demande si c'était avec vous que Fye avait échangé de corps.

-Vous le savez bien.

-Que vous est-il arrivez ? Questionna alors l'infirmière.

-Professeur rendez-nous nos corps ! Insista Pansy.

-Elle a raison, si vous l'avez fait pour eux, vous pouvez le faire pour nous aussi ! Rajouta Blaise.

-DEHORS !S'époumona la femme.

Tous s'exécutèrent alors, mais elle retint Kurogane qu'elle fit asseoir auprès du blond.

-Que c'est il passé avant que vous ne soyez amené ici ? Reprit elle.

-J'étais entrain de discuter avec des élèves, et soudain, je n'ai plus réussi à bouger. Je suis tombé, et enfin, j'ai perdu connaissance.

-Je vois, mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi il ne s'est pas réveillé.

Elle marqua une pause le temps de réfléchir et finalement s'éloigna.

-Veillez sur lui, je vais allez faire quelque chose, essayez de me prévenir si il se réveille.

-D'accord.

Elle ressort alors laissant les deux hommes seuls dans la salle. Kurogane se pencha alors sur le corps de Fye. Il repensa à la réaction de Fye du matin. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Pour une des premières fois de sa vie, il avait fuit. Il se trouvait lâche. Il se demanda alors, pourquoi dans les deux cas le corps qu'il occupait avait refusé de lui obéir. Fixant le visage du concerné, il essayait de comprendre si c'était le corps qui refusait de bouger ou si c'était son esprit à lui qui ne voulait pas réagir. Dans les deux cas, il ne comprenait pas cette réaction.

Tout en continuant son débat intérieur, il observa longuement le visage du concerné. Il ne le trouvait pas apaisé. Il paraissait souffrir. Alors Kurogane comme par habitude posa sa main sur le front du blond. À sa plus grande surprise, il parut se détendre. Il ne la retira cependant pas.

Il attendit ainsi pendant quelques minutes quand soudain, les élèves remontèrent. Ils l'observèrent alors et Sakura s'avança la première.

-Qu'arrive-t-il à Fye ?

-Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Renchérit Mokona inquiet.

-Je sais pas. Déclara Kurogane.

Il savait que cela ne servirait à rien donc leur expliqua qu'il ne savait rien et que la Pompom comme ils l'appelaient ne l'avait pas plus avancé.

-Dites. Interrompit Blaise dans ce silence pesant.

-Quoi ? Lui répondit Ron assez énervé pour il ne savait quelle raison.

-C'est bon ! S'énerva le Serpentard à son tour. Je voulais juste...

-Tu voulais quoi ? Renchérit Harry.

-Je voulais savoir ce que vous vous souveniez d'hier. Expliqua Blaise.

Le silence revint alors encore plus lourd et chaotique. Sakura crut même voir quelque nuage se former au dessus d'eux. Voyant que la conversation n'aboutirait à rien, Shaolan la détourna.

-Donc, mons...Kurogane. Se reprit il. Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'on vous a dit ?

-Ouai.

-Et qu'en pensez vous ? Il marqua une pause. Avec Sakura nous avons bien réfléchit. Nous en avons conclut que ce monde était le dernier et qu'avec leur réincarnation, mon existence ne serait plus improbable et donc que je n'aurais plus à voyager de dimension en dimension.

-Ouai, mais comment les faire revenir ? Questionna Kurogane.

-Yuko a dit quelle s'en occuperait. Intervint Mokona.

-Encore cette foutue sorcière ! Râla il. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle veut en échange ?

-Elle m'a dit que le fait d'être là lui suffisait.

Le silence revint, mais cette fois si, les voyageurs esquissèrent un sourire et Sakura, elle, découvrit un visage réjouit. Hermione tilta de nouveaux à ce nom. Yuko. Cette jeune femme était très belle et semblait aussi très puissante. Elle se demandait surtout qui elle était.

Les six autres ne comprirent rien et décidèrent de s'asseoir sur le lit d'à côté le temps de la conversation. Pansy remarqua de nouveau la réaction contrariée et perturbée de Hermione. Elle lui fit signe de la suivre et elles sortirent.

-C'est qui Yuko ? Attaqua Pansy.

-Je ne sais pas.

Pansy regarda sa complice d'un air sérieux (le regard raconte pas de salade et dit moi la vérité). La Griffondor lui expliqua alors sa rencontre et ses soupçons.

-Attend... Un hologramme ?

-Tu en est restée à cette partie ? S'offusqua la jeune fille.

-Non, mais c'est le passage le moins crédible.

-Je te dirais quand j'en saurais plus.

Sur ces paroles, l'infirmière revint le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait compris ou enfin espérait avoir compris ce qui était arrivé au nouveau professeur. Elle rentra alors dans l'infirmerie et n'ayant pas vu les élèves assis sur le lit et la suivant déclara à l'intention du professeur.

-Embrassez le !

**_A suivre..._**

**_Bien, pour tous vos petits commentaires, c'est ici ! (censé faire une flèche vers le bas mais qui n'apparâit pas)_**


	13. Chapitre 12 : Révélations

_**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont aux Clamp et à J.K. Rolink.**_

_**Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard pour poster ce chapitre ! J'hésitait réellement sur son contenu...**_

_**Mais bon, j'espère que vous aimerez !**_

_**Désolé pour les fautes. **_

_**Enjoy ! **_

CHAPITRE 12

_Madame Pomfresh rentra dans l'infirmerie et n'ayant pas vu les élèves présents et la suivant déclara à l'intention de Kurogane._

_- Embrassez le !_

- Pardon ? S'écrièrent alors toutes les personnes présentes.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là vous ? S'énerva elle. Je vous ai dit de ficher le camp.

- Oui. Déclarèrent ils à contre cœur.

Ils sortirent alors sur les paroles aimables de l'infirmière.

- Bon vous l'embrassez ! S'agaça elle.

À ces paroles, Ron eut comme un flache. Il se souvint d'un événement de la veille que finalement il aurait préféré avoir oublié. Il avait embrassé Blaise. Enfin, il avait embrassé son propre corps, mais vu comme cela, le corps de Blaise avait embrassé le sien donc ils s'étaient embrassés. Il essaya de tourner les choses dans tous les sens, mais il retombait toujours sur la même conclusion. Blaise et lui s'étaient embrassés. En plus, par son initiative ! Il ne pouvait même pas l'accuser. C'était lui le coupable ! Et aussi un peu l'alcool. Mais oui ! Il était saoul, c'était pour ça. De plus, c'était Fye qui lui avait donné cet action, donc il n'était en aucun cas responsable.

Cette solution lui allait bien, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, il se sentait coupable, au fond de lui, il savait qu'il l'avait fait de sa propre initiative. Il allait vraiment pas bien ! Comment avait-il put embrasser son pire ennemi ? Cette espèce d'imbécile ! Cette tête à claque !

- Weasley ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne remarqua même pas qu'il s'était arrêté en plein milieu du couloir et que quelqu'un l'appelait. Il était dans un trop grand débat intérieur pour s'en rendre compte.

- Oh l'imbécile !

Il ne réagit toujours pas aux appels de Blaise. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Il se repassa sans vraiment le vouloir la scène dans sa tête.

- Griffondor de merde à la con !

Premièrement, Fye avait embrassé Kurogane puis pour se venger il lui avait demandé d'embrasser Blaise.

- Eh oh ? Y'a quelqu'un là-dedans ?

Complètement sous l'emprise de l'alcool, il y était allé et l'avait fait, mais il ne l'avait pas repoussé cet enfoiré ! Il l'avait laissé faire ! Et en plus si il se souvenait bien, il avait rougit. Lui aussi était fautif finalement ! Il n'avait qu'a réagir ce bon à rien !

- Weasley ? Putain ! Espèce de Griffondor à la con qui n'a que deux neurone ! Fait les fonctionner pour une fois ! S'énerva Blaise qui en avait assez mare d'avoir été chargé de faire sortir le roux de ses rêveries par le reste du groupe qui accompagnaient les quatre qui n'avaient pas déjeuné dans la grande salle, il reprit donc. Espèce d'enclume qui ne pense qu'à bouffer ? Gros con ? ! Futur géant ? Imbécile heureux ? Tu vas arrêter de rêver oui ou merde ? Tu fais vraiment chier ! Allez bouge toi le cul Weasley ! M'emmerde pas, déjà que t'es lourd en général si quand tu arrêtes de parler tu l'es encore plus où va le monde ? Tu réagit oui ?

- La ferm...

Durant tout son débat intérieur, Blaise s'était rapproché de lui. Leurs visages n'étaient donc qu'à deux centimètres l'un de l'autre. Se rendant compte de cette proximité, Ron se tut et rougit fortement se remémorant encore une fois la scène dans sa tête, se disant que peut-être il avait assez apprécié ce contacte. Il se renferma dans son mur.

- Ah enfin une réaction, même si celle-là je m'y attendais pas. Qu'est-ce que t'as à rougir comme ça ? Toi aussi t'es malade ?

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à prononcer une parole. Son cerveau était vide de toute pensé. Il était bloqué sur le visage de Blaise, enfin son visage, sa proximité et ce souvenir.

- Eh ? Non, replonge pas ! J'avais enfin réussi à obtenir une réponse ! Se découragea Blaise. Ron ! Allez revient dans le monde des conscients.

- Qui t'as autorisé à me parler comme si on était pote ?

Blaise resta en mode pause puis dévoila un large sourire qui fit de nouveau rougir le roux.

- Ok. Si je veux une réaction de ta part je t'appelle par ton prénom. Bon maintenant, on y va.

- …

- Et tu restes avec moi hein ? Tu retournes pas dans le monde des rêves avec pleins de lapins blancs qui volent ?

- Qu'est-ce tu m'chantes Zabini ?

- Rien ! Allez, on y va.

Le Serpentard commença à marcher, mais Ron ne bougea pas. Blaise, lassé de devoir l'attendre, lui prit la main et le tira à sa suite.

- Ils sont culottés tes amis de me laisser m'occuper de te réveiller de tes rêves éveillés.

- Ils savent que quand je suis comme ça, je suis dans un autre monde et ne fais pas attention à ce qui m'entoure.

Blaise se retourna alors vers lui et le dévisagea.

- Quelle bande de salopard !

Ils continuèrent le chemin ainsi, main dans la main, sans s'en rendre compte.

µ***µ

- Bon vous faites ce que je vous dis ou vous le laissez dans la choucroute ?

- La choucroute ? Reprit Kurogane.

L'infirmière le fusilla alors des yeux, et il reprit plus sérieux.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous que je l'embrasse ?

- Je pense que son âme est trop attachée à votre corps, et que du coup, elle n'a pas regagné le sien. De même que c'est pour cette raison que son corps refusait de fonctionner avec votre âme à l'intérieur car, la sienne se détachait complètement de son corps. Il ne marchait donc plus car il n'avait rien qui le maintenait fonctionnel.

- Et quel est le rapport avec ça et le fait de l'embrasser ?

- En l'embrassant, vous permettrez que le reste de son âme rejoigne son corps ! S'énerva l'infirmière lassée. Allez, hop hop hop !

- D'accords.

Pressé par madame Pomfresh, Kurogane se pencha au dessus de Fye et lui donna un beau baissé (digne du prince charmant qui veut réveiller la princesse) cependant, il tomba à son tour dans les pommes, leurs lèvres se touchant toujours. (manque de peau, c'est pas un conte ! HaHAHAA *rire sadique* pardonnez ce petite élan de bêtise, je vous laisse lire la suite...) L'infirmière spectatrice sembla satisfaite.

- Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre qu'il le ramène.

Elle ressortit alors laissant les deux hommes, s'embrassant toujours, inconscients dans l'infirmerie vide. Elle descendit les escaliers.

- Je me demande si ils seront réveillé demain ? Bof, ce n'est pas grave, cela peut prendre une heure comme un jour, nous verrons bien.

Elle se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur et lui expliqua la situation. Ce dernier accepta sans grand problème.

_µ***Dans les méandres de l'âme de Fye***µ_

Kurogane fut surpris en ouvrant de nouveau les yeux de ne plus rien voir, c'est-à-dire du noir complet. Soudain, il aperçut une silhouette se dessiner. Il s'approcha doucement puis reconnut son compagnon de route.

"Eh, blond de malheur !"

Cependant, ce dernier ne répondit pas. Kurogane continua de s'approcher tout en l'appelant, mais le blond ne lui répondit jamais. Il était donc assez énervé lorsqu'il arriva à trois mètres du mage. Il constata alors que ce dernier était nu. Il rosie légèrement, mais ne se laissa pas démonter. Sa princesse lui en avait déjà parlé autrefois. Elle lui avait expliqué que lorsqu'une personne pénétrait la conscience d'une autre personne, elle apparaissait à l'intrus sous la forme du corps et généralement, sans vêtements. Il en déduisit qu'il se trouvait quelque part dans la conscience de Fye. Mais, il eut d'autant plus un choc lorsqu'il remarqua que lui aussi ne possédait aucun vêtement, mais surtout, que son bras androïde avait disparu.

Il continua d'avancer lorsqu'il vit le noir prendre une autre forme. Il découvrit alors devant lui, un paysage qui lui était encore inconnu. Une pleine verte recouverte d'une fine couche de neige et des fleures poussant encore malgré le froid. Comme si son regard tournait , il vit alors un enfant dans les bras d'une femme blonde. _Elle ressemble à s'y méprendre à l'androïde que Sakura a utilisé pour se rendre au monde des rêves._ Kurogane se souvint alors de sa rencontre avec le roi Ashura, si on pouvait appeler cela comme ça. Il leurs avait dit que cette créature magique avait été faite par Fye à l'image de sa mère. Le temps d'analyser tout cela, le paysage avait encore changé, cette fois, c'était lui qui était dans les bras de la femme et il observait un autre Fye dans les bras d'un homme assez grand et brun. Kurogane comprit alors qu'il était entrain d'assister à un passé de Fye qu'il ne connaissait pas, celui où il était encore avec Fye, celui où il se faisait encore appeler Yui. Ils étaient encore enfants, deux ans à peines. Le ninja ne comprit pas tout de suite comment visionner le passé de l'asperge blonde allait ranimer le mage.

Plus il voyait d'image, moins il comprenait la suite de cette histoire. Comment une famille aussi unie avait pu être séparée ainsi et les enfants envoyés croupir dans une tour ? La réponse ne lui apparut pas tout de suite. Mais le paysage changea. Il ne se trouvait plus dehors, mais à l'intérieure d'une maison au coin du feu avec sa mère et son frère. Une voix douce et remplie de tendresse raisonna alors comme un écho à ses oreilles.

« Tu sais Fye, tout le monde à une personne rien que pour lui. »

« Et je la trouverais ? »

« Mais tu m'as moi. » Dit un peu en pleure l'autre tête blonde.

« Il a raison. » Continua le mère posant son regard emplit d'amour sur ses fils. « Vous êtes nés à deux, vous êtes forcement celui choisi l'un pour l'autre ! »

« On ne sera jamais séparé ! » Explosèrent de joie les deux enfants.

L'image changea de nouveau, mais ce qu'il y vit le perturba légèrement. Comme les autres, il soupçonnait que c'était quelque chose que Fye avait vu, mais il se refusait à y croire. Ce qu'il avait devant lui était deux yeux. Juste deux yeux rouge sang. Ils le fixaient intensément. Kurogane reconnut vite ses yeux. Il les avait vu chaque jour jusqu'à la mort de son père. C'était ses yeux. Ceux marquant la ligné du clan Suwa. Cependant, l'image s'effaça comme si il ouvrait les yeux. Comme si cela n'avait été qu'un rêve de Fye enfant. Un voix retentit alors, celle de Yui.

« J'ai fait un rêve. Dedans j'ai vu des yeux. » Expliqua-t-il joyeusement à sa mère.

Le sourire, qui jusque là ornait le beau visage de la jeune femme, s'effaça et fit place à de la terreur. Son frère la regarda demandant des explications. Elle s'écroula en larme.

L'image suivante était encore moins réjouissante. Le père aimant était mort, allongé sur un lit et recouvert d'un drap. Leur mère pleurait à chaud de larmes, et lorsqu'elle se retourna vers les deux enfants main dans la main, elle leur lança un regard haineux. De nombreuse voix raisonnèrent alors aux oreilles de Kurogane. Ce spectacle, il y avait déjà assisté à Celes.

« Les jumeaux ont toujours été un mauvais présage. »

« C'est la malédiction des jumeaux. »

« Mais nous ne pouvons nous en débarrasser sinon le fléau redoublera. »

Cependant, parmi ces voix haineuses, Kurogane en reconnu une couverte par tout le bruit, que personnellement il n'aimait pas étant celle de Yuko, mais apportait un peu de réconfort aux deux frères.

« Dans ce monde, chacun possède une puissance magique que son complémentaire doit contrôler, plus la personne est forte, plus son complémentaire doit l'être aussi. Être nés jumeaux n'est pas le problème, ce sont les pouvoirs qui y sont associés et les inconvénients qui vont avec qui le sont. »

Cependant, le ninja en était sûr. Cette parole, Fye ne l'avait pas entendu. Il assista alors à son envoie dans la tour. Ils furent séparés. Et Fye encore nommé Yui, tant bien que mal essayait de monter utilisant les cadavres jonchant le sol.

Le noir revint. Il tourna son regard vers son compagnon qui le fixait en larme. Il ne comprenait toujours pas. Il se rapprocha du blond, mais celui-ci dirigea son regard vers le noir qui redevint coloré. Il y vit Fye parlant avec Tchii.

« Tu sais, les gens de mon pays, lorsqu'ils ne trouvent pas leurs âmes sœurs, ils deviennent fou. »

« Mais Fye ne va pas le devenir si ? »

« Je ne suis plus chez moi ! »Rit il.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'une âme sœur ? » Demanda innocemment la plume métamorphosée.

« C'est la personne que tu aimes quoi qu'il arrive ! » Répondit joyeusement le blond.

« Alors Ashura-sama est l'âme sœur de Fye-san ? »

Il n'y eut aucune réponse et finalement un rire retentit. Le blond se leva et Kurogane découvrit Ashura écoutant la conversation. Ce dernier riait en secouant la tête.

L'image se troubla de nouveau. Et là, il se vit, le jour de leur rencontre. Il se vit le jauger du regard. Et une phrase, qui ce jour-là n'avait pas été prononcée, ressortit des méandres des souvenirs de Fye.

« Tu sais qui il est, car durant ton enfance, tu rêves de cette personne qui partagera toute ta vie. »

Kurogane était fixé sur l'image. Il se voyait le jour de leurs rencontre. Et tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était ses yeux, comme si le mage n'avait fait que cela, observer ses yeux. Un son retentit alors, une voix qui s'était éteinte à jamais, celle de Fey wan.

« Tu n'es que mon jouet, si tu veux que je réalise ton souhait, tu dois m'obéir. Tu seras mon pion. »

« Elle dit vrai. » Lui avait alors chuchoté le blond lorsqu'il s'était énervé contre Yuko.

« C'est vrai ? » Lui avait-il demandé confirmation.

L'image changea de nouveau. Il se vit le premier jour à la république de Hanshin, lorsqu'il venait d'arriver. Il était encore endormi.

« Alors, c'est lui.. » Fye avait prononcé ces paroles fatalement.

« Lui quoi ? » C'était réveillé Kurogane.

« Lui qui va m'aider à expliquer notre situation ! » Avait-il esquivé à l'époque.

Il vit alors défiler un grand nombre d'image de leur groupe. Et à chaque fois que Kurogane avait tourné la tête, Fye l'avait regardé. Kurogane qui découvrait cette facette de son compagnon ne savait pas comment prendre la chose. Ils arrivèrent alors au moment où Kurogane avait fait ce qu'il n'aurait jamais du faire.

« Si tu souhaites tellement mourir, je me ferai un plaisir de te tuer. Mais en attendant, tu vas vivre ! »

Le regard de Fye commença alors à se détourner de plus en plus de Kurogane. Et s'attarda sur la princesse. Le ninja découvrit alors des côtés de Sakura qu'il ne connaissait pas. Puis, vint une image où il se vit encore endormi. _Décidément, à croire que moi aussi j'ai fait que pioncer durant tout ce voyage !_ Fye se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il ouvrit alors la bouche et se rapprocha de cou de Kurogane, mais se stoppa et se mordit lui même le bras. Il recracha alors tout le sang qu'il avait eu le malheur d'ingurgiter. Puis il partit s'installer juste à côté de lui observant encore et toujours son visage endormi.

Ils arrivèrent au moment où Kurogane avait tué Ashura. Fye était en état de choc, mais encore plus lorsque Kurogane s'était coupé le bras pour le libérer.

Les images défilèrent de plus en plus vite jusqu'à arriver à une conversation entre sa princesse et Fye.

« J'ai rencontré votre Roi dans un rêve. »

« Je ne lui savais pas ce pouvoir. »

« Il m'a confié un message. » L'image se focalisa alors sur le visage de Tomoyo. « Ne fait pas la même erreur que moi. »

« Alors j'avais raison. »

« Seul toi peux comprendre cette phrase, j'ai eu beau chercher je ne l'ai jamais déchiffrée. »

« Ashura-o était originaire de mon monde. » Expliqua Fye.

Le princesse ne lui en demanda pas plus. Kurogane était encore et toujours paumé. À quoi cela lui avait-il servi ? Puis, il vit un événement assez récent, leur baisé. Puis, de nouveau une image de Kurogane qui se troubla trop à son goût. En effet, il n'avait pas vu le mage pleuré. _Quand est-ce que cette asperge a pleuré en me voyant ?_ Essaya de se souvenir le brun.

Puis, il se souvint. Il se retourna vers le mage qui l'observait toujours les larmes aux yeux et une dernière image apparut. C'était lui toujours, mais avec un sourire. Un sourire tendre et sincère. Un sourire amoureux. Un sourire qu'il n'avait jamais fait. Kurogane se tourna vers le blond. Il n'avait pas tout compris. Comment avait-il pu voir quelque chose qui ne c'était jamais produit ?

Il posa alors sa main sur le tête de Fye, et ses pleures redoublèrent. Un murmure venant de très très loin parvint alors aux oreilles de Kurogane qui se retourna alors pour voir la scène qui se déroulait.

« Je t'aime. »

Il découvrit alors son visage. _Il passe son temps à me regarder ou quoi ?_ Aurait pu penser le ninja si il n'était pas obnubilé par ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Fye était dans le corps de Kurogane devant un miroir et s'observait. Il eut alors un sourire triste et ressortit affronter Kurogane en Fye très en colère.

Tout redevint noir. Le Fye devant lui l'observait curieux de sa réaction et avec beaucoup d'appréhension.

« Ça veut dire quoi ça ? » S'énerva presque le brun.

Le blond ne répondit pas. Il était surpris. Visiblement, le ninja n'avait pas encore compris et s'en voulait assez.

« C'est ma faute ? » Continua le brun. « Et puis, pourquoi tu t'es pas encore réveillé ? Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ? (il oublie les bonnes manières...) Pourquoi tu ne dis jamais rien ? Si je suis si important pour toi...» S'énerva-t-il ayant au moins tiré une information de ce qui s'était déroulé devant ses yeux. « **Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais dit !** »

Ces paroles raisonnèrent longtemps puis Fye lui fit un immense sourire.

« M'aurais-tu cru ? » Renchérit-il.

« ... »

Fye devant ce peu de réponse esquissa un sourire.

« L'aurais-tu accepté ? » Fye profita de ce moment pour observer le brun.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Accepter quoi ? »

« Moi. » Répondit tout simplement le blond ce qui surpris le ninja, habitué aux réponses évasives de son vis à vis.

« Regarde moi dans les yeux quand je te parle ! » S'énerva Kurogane en ayant un peu assez que le blond le fixe.

« Laisse moi en profiter un peu Kuro-coco ! C'est pas tous les jours que j'ai la chance de pourvoir observer ton corps de rêve ! » Fye lui sourit comme un dément.

Kurogane, lui, ne comprit pas tout de suite. Et le temps que l'information monte au cerveau, Fye était passé derrière lui pour profiter de la vue.

« Je vais t'apprendre moi ! »

Kurogane s'élança à sa poursuite.

« C'est pas de ma faute si tu es magnifiquement taillé, mon Kuro-todo ! » Se défendit (?) Fye.

« Que.. » Le ninja faillit s'étouffer mais s'arrêta et se mit à réfléchir. « Bien, » Dit il essayant d'évacuer sa colère. « Explique moi clairement ce qui ne va pas dans ta petite tête d'abruti ! »

Fye se rapprocha de lui et s'assit alors. Kurogane le regarda prendre place devant lui et porta toute son attention sur la partie haute de Fye.

« Bien, voilà... »

µ***µ

- J'espère que Fye ira mieux. S'inquiéta Sakura.

- C'est étrange. Déclara solennellement Harry.

- Et peut-on savoir quoi, Potter ?

- Le remède de Pompom.

Ceci créa un blanc générale. En effet, ce n'était pas souvent que l'infirmière aidait à rapprocher les gens. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, ne sachant pas qu'il mettrait les pieds dans le plats, Théo demanda :

- Donc, pourquoi êtes-vous rentrés complètement bourrés hier ?

- Pas maintenant Théo. Le coupa Pansy.

- Bien, mais il faudra bien que vous en parliez un jour. Reprit Le brun.

- En parlant d'explication. Coupa Hermione. Qui êtes-vous vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle à l'intention des voyageurs.

Ces derniers échangèrent quelques regards et finalement la regardèrent d'un air déterminé.

- Nous venons d'une autre dimension.

_**A suivre...**_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Laissez moi un commentaire !**_


	14. Chapitre 13 : Explications

_**Je suis extrêmement navrée de n'avoir pas réussi à tenir le rythme !**_

_**Donc, après...deux…trois mois…TROIS MOIS ? Mais je suis complètement à la ramasse ! Vraiment désolée ! Donc, je disais, après trois mois d'attente, les personnages ne sont toujours par à moi ! Snif ! Ils vous appartiennent J.K Rolink et Clamp.**_

_**Bon, je préviens tout de suite, les prochains chapitres arriverons sûrement un peu tard, parce que :**_

_**J'ai des problèmes personnels, **_

_**Des problèmes de clé USB et de connexion internet,**_

_**Et le plus important, je dois écrire les quatre – cinq prochains chapitres pour être sûr de ne pas faire d'incohérence avant de les publier.**_

_**Donc, après ce récit de ma vie, qui ne vous intéresse sûrement pas !**_

_**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont lu cette fic, l'ont mis en favoris, en alerte, et ceux qui ont reviewer !**_

_**Oh et homophobe, fermez cette page !**_

_**Bon, comme cela fait un certain temps, voilà quelque rappelle :**_

_**-Kurogane, Fye, Shaolan, Sakura et Mokona sont à Poudlard pour réaliser le vœu de Dumbledor mais ne le savent pas. Ils sont eux-mêmes en quête d'un moyen pour faire revenir à la vie les deux Tsubasa, parents de Shaolan.**_

_**- Kurogane et Fye sont des professeurs, ils ont imposés comme punition un échange de place d'Harry et Draco, de Blaise et Ron et d'Hermione et Pansy. Mais leur place ce sont elles-mêmes échangé.**_

Normal : les vrais caractères personnels, comme apparences du perso au départ et nom.

_Italique : les caractères du corps dont ils ont possessions._

_**- Mokona, Dumbledor, Yuko, Neville et Théodore manigance un plan contre Harry, Draco, Blaise, Ron, Kurogane et Fye le jour du bal de Noël organisé à Poudlard en présence des demoiselles de Beaubatons et des garçons de Durmstrong ainsi que de leur parents.**_

_**- Les Tsubasa sont apparus devant leur double après que Shaolan et Sakura ait réalisé la potion de la mémoire.**_

_**- Hermione et Pansy se sont alliés pour découvrirent le secret des voyageurs.**_

_**- Finalement, Kurogane et Fye se retrouvent coincés dans l'esprit de Fye et leurs trois autres compagnons révèlent leurs réelles identités.**_

_**Waou ! Quel long prologue !**_

_**Voici donc la suite.**_

_**Have a good time !**_

_- Nous venons d'une autre dimension._

- Pardon ? Reprirent-ils tous en cœur.

Tous les Poudlariens observèrent les deux voyageurs, Mokona arriva alors et sauta sur la table poussant son habituel ''Pyuu'' pensant détendre l'atmosphère.

- Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Vous venez d'une autre dimension ? Reprit alors Harry observant fixement Shaolan.

Ce dernier hocha la tête. Hermione se leva alors et sortit en courant, bousculant au passage Blaise et Ron qui arrivaient. Ces deux derniers réalisèrent qu'ils se tenaient toujours la main et se lâchèrent se foudroyant du regard. Ils observèrent surpris_ la tête brune_ tournée au bous du couloir. Ils rentrèrent alors.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Commença le brun.

Personne ne répondit. Luna se manifesta alors en compagnie de Ginny.

- Si tu sais ce qu'est une dimension, voilà des voyageurs entre ces dernières. Expliqua la blonde.

- Luna ? Se surprit le roux.

- Dimension ? Reprit _le roux. _Purée ! Commenta-t-il.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Renchérit le blond.

- Il faut vraiment une grande quantité de magie. Continua Théodore.

- Plus, que beaucoup, je me demande si Dumbledor pourrait le faire. Ajouta Neville.

- Il n'y a que moi qui ne comprenne pas ou quoi ? Renchérit Ron.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui et Sakura lui sourit. Ils s'assirent alors un côté Serpentard-Serdaigle et un côté Griffondor. Pansy réalisa alors.

- Une grande quantité de magie ! Mais bien sûr ! Yuko !

Les trois voyageurs la regardèrent surpris. Mokona commença :

- Tu connais Yuko ?

À ce prénom, Théodore et Neville tiltèrent mais ne dirent rien.

- Non, enfin, c'est Hermione qui m'en a parlée.

- Ah. Soupirèrent Sakura et Mokona sous les yeux surpris de Shaolan.

- Hermione connaît Yuko ? Renchérit ce dernier.

- Oui, lorsqu'elle m'a appelée dans mon sommeille, elle était là donc on lui a présentée. Expliqua Sakura avec son sourire innocent.

Hermione revint alors un gros livre sous son bras. Elle le posa sur la table laissant transparaître un bruit sourd et tous sursautèrent. Ils se tournèrent vers elle qui s'installait à côté de Ginny.

- Bien, et c'est donc cela Clow ! Reprit-elle.

- Oui. Compléta Shaolan.

- Et donc, Clow, pays au milieu du désert caractérisé par ses deux tours dirigées vers le ciel, sous le régime d'une monarchie au souverain plus qu'aimé. Lut la jeune fille.

- Tu disais que tu ne connaissais pas ! S'offusquèrent ses deux amis.

Elle les foudroya du regard et reprit.

- Je ne cherchais pas un pays imaginaire ! S'offusqua-t-elle.

- Et donc, que faites-vous ici ? Reprit posément Théodore.

- Et bien...

_µ Quelque part dans les méandres de la conscience de Fye µ_

« Qu'essayes-tu de me dire ? » Reprit Kurogane après que Fye lui ait expliqué. « Que si tu n'as pas un échange fréquent avec moi tu vas devenir fou et que Ashura, c'était la même chose ? »

« Oui et non » Coupa le blond se penchant de droite à gauche. « Ce que je veux dire c'est que Ashura n'a pas pu profiter de son ''âme sœur'' et qu'il est devenu fou. Moi, je n'en profite pas non plus, donc... »

« Comment ça tu n'en profites pas ? » Le coupa le brun. « Tu me vois tous les jours. »

« Kuro-kuro, kuro-kuro, il faut des contacts plus spécifiques, corporels... » Susurra-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement de Kurogane.

« Un contacte corporel, du genre une poignée de main? » Hésita/espéra le ninja se reculant peu à peu.

Le blond lui sourit alors se plaçant à quatre pattes de sorte de positionner son visage juste devant le sien. Il rapprocha alors ses lèvres de l'oreille du brun et dit très lentement :

« Du genre sexuel. »

Le brun se stoppa net. Le blond lui souriait toujours autant, se rapprochant inlassablement de lui. Il ne dit rien et commença à réfléchir. Fye l'observa et fronça les sourcils. Il voulait s'amuser, voir le ninja perdre ses moyens. Certes il était sérieux, mais il ne voulait en aucun cas que Kurogane le prenne en pitié. Voyant que ce dernier réfléchissait de trop, l'observant sous toutes les coutures, il se recula et se rassit. Fye baissa les yeux et dirigea son regard autour de lui. Cela lui paraissait étrange de se retrouver dans sa tête, il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que Kurogane faisait là, mais il était belle et bien en face de lui (enfin, c'est une manière de parler). Ce dernier le fixait toujours. Fye se leva alors et Kurogane sursauta.

« Je n'aurais pas dû t'en parler. » Expliqua le blond.

Le brun le regarda surpris. _Comment ça ? Il ne peut pas patienter deux minutes ce mage de malheur? _Kurogane planta son regard dans celui azur de son vis à vis. Fye se détourna et commença à partir. Le ninja se demanda où le blond pouvait bien aller. Il se leva tout de même et lui saisit le poignet. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'être laissé derrière. Fye se retourna et le fit le lâcher légèrement énervé. Il affichait un de ses sourires les plus faux. Kurogane, à cette vue, grimaça.

« Pourquoi fuis-tu ? » S'écria presque le brun.

« Pourquoi me rattrapes-tu ? » Compléta le blond.

« Car tu ne m'as pas dit... »

« Je t'ai tout dit Kurogane ! Tout ! Tu sais tout ce qu'i savoir sur moi ! Que veux-tu savoir de plus ? » S'emporta le blond.

« Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que toi tu voulais. » Expliqua posément le brun.

Le blond l'observa surpris. Ce qu'il voulait ? Il avait pourtant été clair ? Le brun lui tenait toujours fermement le poignet. Kurogane fixait ses yeux et le blond se perdait dans ces deux petites flammes.

« Mais, je te l'ai dit aussi... »

« Non ! Tu m'as dit ce dont tu avais besoin, pas ce que tu voulais faire ! »

« Et bien... »

Ce qu'il voulait, que voulait-il ?

µ Grande Salle µ

- Pardon ? Demandèrent toutes les personnes présentes à la table des Griffondors.

Les autres étudiants présents à Poudlard le regardèrent surpris. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait les Griffondors et les Serpentards à la même table mais ce l'était encore moins de les voir d'accords sûr un point. Les trois voyageurs venaient d'expliquer leurs situations à leurs amis. Ces derniers les regardaient surpris et aucun ne semblaient vouloir reprendre consistance. Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence pesant durant lequel Sakura lançait des regards inquiets à Shaolan qui essayait de la rassurer. Ils furent sortis de leurs échanges silencieux par une voix qui s'éleva.

- Donc, vous voulez dire que vous êtes à la recherche d'autres vous ? Commença Théodore calmement.

- C'est cela, en effet. Répondit Shaolan.

- Voici donc pourquoi on a pu voir les autres vous ! S'exclama Neville.

- Ce devait être leurs âmes à l'intérieur de vous qui s'exprimaient. Enchaîna le Serpentard.

- Moui, ça m'en a tout l'air…Réfléchit Hermione.

- J'ai l'impression que vous ne nous dîtes pas tout. Commenta distraitement Pansy.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle. Sakura lui sourit et continua :

- En effet, Monsieur Fye n'est pas mon frère et Monsieur Kurogane n'est pas celui de Shaolan.

- Tout s'explique ! Argumenta Blaise.

Ceci créa un blanc. Drago et Harry ne disaient toujours rien. Ron reprit la parole s'adressant_ à son corps_ :

- Comment ça tout s'explique ? Ça n'explique rien du tout oui !

- Mais si !

Il réfléchit alors un instant et baissa la tête sous les regards suspicieux de toutes les personnes présentes :

- Ouais, non, en fait cela n'explique rien à part le malaise que vous aviez lorsque vous vous appeliez par vos prénoms, enfin, surtout le vôtre. Dit-il désignant les deux amoureux.

- Comment meubler une conversation, par Blaise Zabini ! lança Pansy.

- Oh, un nargol m'a dit un jour qu'un scorpion lui avait dit qu'une chouette avait parlé à un corbeau d'un dinosaure qui avait discuté avec un colibri à propos d'une salamandre et d'un renard qui parlait eux-mêmes d'un loup et d'un agneau ! Compléta Luna.

Tous se tournèrent la tête vers elle, des yeux ronds.

- Finalement, on peut aussi adresser se livre à Luna Lovegood, affirma Ginny.

- Je n'ai pas tout compris. Interrompit Draco.

- Je disais… reprit Luna

- Non, c'est bon, on lui expliquera ! Assurèrent toutes les personnes présentes foudroyant_ Harry_ du regard.

- Donc, revenons-en au sujet principal. Interrompit Théodore.

- Qui est ? Renchérit sa chère petite-amie.

Un grand silence se fit, cette fois-ci, brisé par Neville :

- Je pense que nous pourrions vous aider. Déclara-t-il.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

- Je veux dire…reprit-il mal à l'aise. Il existe un plante qui peut, selon le mélange fait avec d'autre plante, produire un corps humain sans âme.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi… Dit Hermione avant de comprendre. Et avec la potion on pourrait…

- Voilà ! Affirma Neville. Ainsi,…

- L'âme d'un côté et le corps de l'autre…

- La puissance accumulée pour l'esprit !

- Bon ! Les coupa Draco. Ce n'est pas que vos soudaines réjouissances m'agace, pas du tout, mais pourriez vous nous expliquer !

Tous hochèrent la tête montrant leur accord avec _le brun._

- Harry ! Coupa alors la voix d'un ancien professeur de Poudlard alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à expliquer.

_Draco _tourna la tête pour découvrir Rémus Lupin. _Harry_ resta impassible mais, il sentit qu'on lui donnait un coup et se rappela de sa place.

- Maudit changement de corps ! Grogna-t-il.

- Qu'as-tu dit, Harry ? S'enquit la rousse.

- Rien, rien du tout ! Il lui fit un sourire Colgate et se leva pour aller rejoindre l'ancien professeur de DCFM.

Tous le suivirent du regard et les _autres Griffondors_ se levèrent pour les rejoindre. Théodore et les_ Serpentards_ en profitèrent pour partir et rejoindre leur salle commune laissant ainsi Sakura, Shaolan, Neville et Luna seuls à la table des Griffondors.

- Nous t'écoutons Neville. Expliqua Sakura sérieuse.

- Voilà, la potion de la mémoire permet de faire apparaitre l'âme, la plante dont je vous ai parlé, le corps. Mais, pour créer un être vivant il faut que les deux soient reliés par quelque chose.

- L'esprit. L'interrompit Luna.

- Tout à fait ! L'esprit. Pour créer l'esprit, il faut une grande quantitée de magie possédant la caractéristique de l'âme soit les souvenirs, la manière d'être et celle du corps, une consistance. Et pour cela, nous avons pensé aux plumes dont vous nous avez parlez.

- En effet, cela peut marcher. Affirma Shaolan.

- Mais, il est très difficils de faire pousser cette plante et encore plus de la modeler. Cela risque d'être impossible.

- On peut toujours essayer. Annonça Luna.

Cette dernière leur sourit. Ils le lui rendirent et finalement Shaolan, sous le poids de sa curiosité, craqua et lui demanda ce que c'était un Nargol. Luna lui donna un exemplaire du ''Chicaneur'' et une conversation endiablée sur les Nargoles, les Turluduque et Paconil s'entama.

*Coté Griffy*

- Remus ! Le salua Draco le prenant dans ses bras pensant à quel point les Griffondors étaient niaits.

Le loup-garou lui rendit son étreinte et Blaise enchaîna :

- Cela faisait longtemps !

- Seulement deux semaines. S'amusa l'homme.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit ! Lui répondit-il avec un sourire de facade, al boule au ventre de se faire prendre pour une si petite erreur.

Remus en rit et Hermione le salua à son tour. Ginny observa étrangement les deux garçons mais ne dit rien. Remus relâcha son emprise _sur le pauvre Harry_ en train d'étouffer.

- Que fais-tu là ? Questionna la rouquine.

- Et bien ! S'étonna Lupin. Demain est le bal de Noël ! Je suis juste un peu en avance. S'amusa-t-il. Alors, racontez-moi, que vous est-il arrivé en mon absence ?

_Beaucoup, beaucoup de chose_, pensèrent Pansy, Draco et Blaise. Face au silence qu'avait provoqué la question, se fut Ginny qui répondit les entrainant tous vers la salle commune des Griffondor :

- Et bien, deux professeurs de DCFM sont arrivés. Ils sont très compétents et nous avançons très vite. Ils sont un peu particulier mais sinon très gentils.

- Ah bon, dit m'en plus ! S'amusa Remus.

C'est ainsi qu'ils finirent leur journée, à parler des nouveaux professeurs et débattre de leurs nombreuses hypothèses sur leur relation alors que le principal instigateur de la conversation, soit Remus, était allé rejoindre les professeurs afin d'aider, s'il le pouvait, à la préparation du bal de Noël qu'il sentait grandiose.

- Ils sont ensembles, c'est évident ! S'emporta Ginny.

- Pas encore, mais bientôt. Confirma Pansy.

- Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi, ils ne peuvent pas se sentir ! C'est comme si vous disiez que Dra…Malfoy et Harry était ensemble ! Condamna Blaise.

Un air de profond dégout se dessina sur leur visage. Pourtant le principal concerné ne sembla pas contre l'idée. _Mais pas pour non-plus_, rectifia Draco.

- En tout cas, je ne sais pas pour Suwa, mais Florwright l'aime c'est sûr ! S'énerva Ginny.

- Mais enfin…Essaya de la couper _Ron._

- Laisse tomber, Ron !

- Ginny, ma tendre et chère. Commença_ Harry_, …

Il ne put en dire plus que la petite Weasley, rouge de gêne s'enfuyait en courant voyant son frère juste à côté.

- Bah, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? S'enquit _Ron_.

- Je ne sais pas.

- En tout cas, Harry a une touche avec la belette femelle. Commenta Pansy. Elle me paraissait plus ouverte, comment dire, moins sainte nitouche.

- Ouais, pauvre de toi Draco !

C'est alors que ce dernier comprit toute l'ampleur du '' il y a un petit quelque chose entre Ginny et moi'' de ce satané Potter.

Au repas, après la discutions enflammé sur les Nargoles et autres bestioles invisibles qu'avaient entrepris les quatre adolescents. Sakura retourna en compagnie des Sepentards et Luna vers les quelques Serdaigles restants. Neville leur expliqua alors leur plan pour ramener les Tsubasa et Draco souligna la folie de l'entreprise mais proposa tout de même son aide. Les deux autres en seraient aussi.

Ils se questionnèrent alors sur comment les parents de Shaolan seraient, s'ils possèderaient le même caractère ou non ?

*Côté Serpent*

Hermione décida de leur expliquer ce qu'elle avait compris du plan de Neville, c'est-à-dire tout. Les autres ne comprirent pas toutes les subtilités qu'avait apportées Hermione et le côté technique qu'elle avait expliqué en détail mais affirmèrent qu'ils feraient tous ce qu'ils pourraient pour aider.

Ils passèrent tranquillement le reste de l'après-midi dans leur salle commune.

En effet, Hermione lut un livre ce qui ne surprit personne et ce qu'elle apprécia tout particulièrement. Ron et Théodore entamèrent une partie d'échec sorcier ce qui devint l'attraction des quelques Serpentards n'étant pas partis pour les vacances. Le jeu était serré mais chaque partie était remportée par Ron ce qui agaçait au plus haut point Théodore. Harry, lui, s'assit sur le fauteuil que Théodore lui avait défini comme la place attitrée de Draco et ne bougeait pas.

Il n'en avait pas particulièrement envie, il était très confortable. Il songeait. Il pensait à ce que leur avaient confié les trois voyageurs. Il se demandait qui était cette Yuko. Ils avaient parlé, mais pas tout dit, constata Harry. Il se souvint de qui avait arrêté leur conversation et aurait aussi voulu parler avec Remus. Mais il ne pouvait pas, coincé dans le corps de Malfoy. Il s'affaissait de plus en plus, cependant, cela parut normal et habituel à tous les autres Serpentards alors il ne fit pas attention à sa position.

Enfin, l'heure du diner sonna. Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle et y découvrirent Sakura, Neville, Shaolan et Luna en plein débat. Ils préférèrent ne pas les déranger et les laissèrent tranquille.

Finalement, quelques minutes plus tard, Sakura les rejoignit le sourire aux lèvres et voulut leur faire un exposé sur les Nargoles mais fut empêcher par les trois Griffondors sous le regard amusé de Théodore qui, si elle avait la possibilité de commencé, aurait eu sa vengeance pour toutes ses défaites face à Ron. Cependant, aucun mot ne put franchir ses lèvres et ils en furent tous les deux déçus.

Ils remarquèrent tous l'absence des professeurs à leur table et commencèrent à s'inquiéter pour eux. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas le droit d'aller les voir. Cela leur était interdit après le couvre-feu, qui allait bientôt sonner. Ils iraient les voir le lendemain.

Le soir, tous appréhendaient le lendemain se souvenant de l'occasion qu'il allait engendrer : le bal de Noël réunissant tous les parents. Le lendemain serait le jour le plus difficile de toutes leur vie et ils le sentaient.

_µDans les méandres de l'esprit de Fy_eµ

« Bah… »

« J'ai tout mon temps » Commenta sarcastiquement Kurogane qui attendait maintenant depuis plusieurs heures que le blond daigne enfin lui répondre.

« Je… » Débuta Fye.

« Tu ? C'est un bon début ça. »

Il releva alors les yeux et le feu rencontra la glace. Fye ne put plus se retenir face à leur proximité et rapprocha doucement ses lèvres de celle de Kurogane. Il l'embrassa dans un chaste baiser mais le brun ne bougea pas. Il attendait toujours. Fye se rendit alors compte de son geste rouvrant ses yeux, qui s'était fermé lorsqu'il s'était rapproché, et le regarda perdu. Il rosit, puis rougit se rendant compte de son geste, il détourna le regard. Il voulut s'enfuir mais Kurogane lui enserra le bras. Il ne s'échapperait pas aussi facilement.

Il avait attendu, patiemment et lui aussi avait réfléchi. Il se l'était avoué et l'avait dit à haute voix, il ferait tout pour lui. Même mourir s'il le fallait, alors s'il lui demandait son corps pour rester lui-même, il le lui donnerait. Mais il ne voulait pas cela, car ça ne semblait pas être ce que le mage voulait réellement. Cela semblait être ce qui lui était dicté, nécessaire. Mais il le ferait tout de même, même s'il en souffrirait personnellement et même si cela faisait du mal à Fye. Oui, il ne voulait pas le perdre, qu'il tombe dans la folie.

Alors il avait attendu, patiemment et maintenant que Fye commençait à s'exprimer, il s'enfuyait. Il voulut lui saisir son menton de sa main libre et le forcer à le regarder mais sa rappela qu'il n'en avait pas dans cette forme astrale alors il rapprocha son visage de celui de Fye. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il se détourna d'autant plus. Kurogane murmura alors à son oreille.

« Que veux-tu, Fye ? »

Ce dernier fut parcouru d'un large frisson et se retourna rapidement. La confiance était là, il fallait qu'il le dise maintenant ou tout serait perdu. Il encra son regard dans celui de braise du brun et dit :

« Je te veux, toi. »

Kurogane n'aima pas la réponse, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu parler, Fye continua. Un sourire triste ornait ses lèvres mais il lâcha tout de même ces mots qu'il avait mis plusieurs heures à s'avouer et à se permettre d'avouer :

« Je t'aime. »

Il ne put en dire plus que Kurogane passa sa main de son bras à son menton et colla ses lèvres sur celle de Fye. Le magicien était surpris et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il passa ses mains autour du cou de Kurogane puis dans ses cheveux. Le brun descendit sa main jusqu'au bas du dos du magicien collant ainsi leur peau nus.

A bous de souffle, ils se relâchèrent et quand, enfin, ils brisèrent la connexion qu'avait créé leurs regards plongés l'un dans l'autre, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient de nouveau dans leurs corps respectifs, à l'infirmerie. Kurogane se frotta la nuque engourdi d'être resté crispée toute l'après-midi.

- Vous êtes enfin réveillés ! S'exclama Mme Pomfresh. Tenez, buvez cela, ça vous fera du bien.

Elle leurs tendit alors deux bols qu'ils avalèrent et demanda à Kurogane de s'installer dans un lit. Ce dernier plus fatigué qu'il ne l'aurait cru s'exécuta et ils s'endormirent.

**_A suivre…_**

**_Bon bah voilà, c'est un chapitre de transition surtout, mais bon il m'aura fallu du temps pour déterminer ce que je devais mettre dedans, au risque dans dire trop ou pas assez!_**

**_Encore désolée du retard!_**

**_Bon, j'esère que vous avez aimé !_**

**_Comme à ma grande habitude, désolée pour les fautes, et si jamais quelqu'un se sent d'attaque pour corriger ma fic qu'il me le dise !_**

**_Un ch'tite review, please ?_**


	15. Chapitre 14 : Derrière l'amitié

**_Bien le bonjour, après ces quatre mois d'attentes... (on ne tape pas !)_**

**_Voici un chapitre tout beau tout frai qui me parait assez long pour me faire pardonner ! ^^ (si cela ne l'est pas, je promet, de publier la suite plus rapidement)_**

**_Suite à quelque changement de scénario, les prochains chapitres ne sont pas encore écrits... Mais ils viendront plus vite !_**

**_IMPORTANT : JE RECHERCHE QUELQU'UN QUI AURAIT LE COURAGE DE CORRIGER CETTE FICTION ! SI VOUS ÊTES INTÉRESSÉ(E) CONTACTEZ MOI PAR REVIEW OU MP ! _**

**_Ensuite petit résumé :_**

Les quatre voyageurs de Tsubasa Reservoir CHronicle débarquent à Poudlard, Fye et Kurogan sont catapultés professeurs de DCFM et Shaolan va à Girffondror tandis que Sakura va à Serpentard.

Harry et Draco, Pansy et Hermione, Blaise et Ron échange de corps ( la personnalité et les aspects physique d'origine,_ la personnalité et les aspects physiques du corps d'empreint_ )

Harry, Draco, Blaise, Hermione, Ron, Pansy, Théodore, Ginny, Neville et Luna vont aider à retrouver les autres Sakura et Shaolan. Pour cela ils doivent confectionner une nouvelle potion du souvenir et ses pousser des plantes à l'effigie des deux amoureux.

Le bal de Noël est organisé car peu d'élèves sont restés cette année à Poudlard. Il regroupera élèves, professeur et famille des concerné.

Rémus est arrivé un peu plus tôt pour aider à préparer le bal.

Fye a déclaré son amour à Kurogane et son besoin de lui, ils se sont réveillés à l'infirmerie.

Yuko, Dumbledor, Mokona, Neville et Théodore prévoient une petite animation pour la soirée du bal en les personnes de Fye et Kurogane, Draco, Harry, Ron et Blaise.

**_Voilà, je crois ne rien avoir oublier d'important. _**

**_Réponde au RAR :_**

**_Guest :_**Je suis très heureuse que ma fic te plaise ! Je trouve cela marrant que je finisse ce chapitre le jour où tu me postes ta review ! Merci encore ne espérant que la suite te plaise aussi.

**_Mad-Potty :_ **Je suis heureuse que tu aimes ma fic. J'ai fait ta journée ? Tu m'en vois ravie ! Si tu as réussi à tout lire d'un bloque ça veut dire que c'était divertissant ! (ce qui est le but !) C'est vrai que Fye et Kurogane forme un beau couple. Je me suis un peu centré sur celui-ci ces derniers temps mais à partir de là nous allons un peu moins les voir... Quoi qu'ils seront assez présent dans les autres chapitres ! Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**_Manganodaifan_**_ :_ Merci pour tous ces encouragements ! Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise ! Je vais juste te dire une chose, je n'abandonnerai pas cette fic ! Jamais ! C'est ma première fic et je me fais un devoir de la finir, même si cela me prendra du temps (enfin, pas trop non-plus, les lecteurs n'attendent pas indéfiniment et les idées ne restent pas ad vitam eternam!) Mais je la finirai ! C'est vrai qu'il me faut du courage pour la finir, car mon style d'écriture à un peu changer (même radicalement). Mais j'aime trop cette fic pour la laisser tomber. J'ai cependant d'autre fic qu'il faut aussi que je continue donc j'avoue avoir un peu été découragée pour celle-là! Mais je suivrai ton conseil ! Fight ! Je suis vraiment encouragée par vos reviews et la tienne ma boustée, (un bon coup de pied au cul ça ne fait pas de mal certaine fois !) ! Merci encore et j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**_Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont posté une review mis cette fic en favoris ou en alert !_**

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 14<p>

Harry se réveilla dans de sombres draps verts. Il papillonna des yeux quelques instants avant de soupirer et replonger sa tête dans l'oreiller. Un pressentiment lui conseilla de rester dans ce lit bien moelleux au lieu d'affronter la journée à venir. Il pesta quelque chose contre l'injustice du monde et passa un pied courageux hors de sa couette. Il le rentra rapidement en raison du froid ambiant et grogna.

- Bon, tu te décides à te lever où tu m'obliges à te retirer sans pitié ta tendre et chère couette ? demanda la voix grave de Théodore.

Harry le fusilla du regard et replongea sa tête dans l'oreiller.

Le Serpentard sourit. Ce n'était définitivement pas avec son ami blond qu'il aurait pu avoir l'honneur d'expérimenter l'arrachage de couverture. Ce fut avec une lueur sadique qu'il se rapprocha du lit dans lequel dormait le Griffondor. Il tira alors fortement sur la couette de sa pauvre victime.

- T'a pas de cœur Nott !

Le sang cœur lui sourit étrangement. Harry déglutit et décida qu'il était judicieux de se préparer au plus vite. Le Serpentard hocha la tête satisfait. Cinq minutes plus tard, il vit apparaître, devant lui, _son ami débraillé, portant une chemise verte de travers et ses cheveux blonds peu coiffés qui pendaient lâchement devant ses yeux._ Théodore dévoila un sourire carnassier.

- Comment, mon cher Potter, penses-tu pouvoir te faire passer pour Draco si tu sors dans cet état ?

- Heu… fut la réponse très constructive du brun.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ? s'impatienta Hermione qui pénétra alors la pièce.

La jeune fille se stoppa net dans sa marche lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur son ami. Elle poussa un long soupire avant de se passer une main sur le visage.

- Harry, assis ! lui ordonna-t-elle.

Le brun s'exécuta un peu apeuré. Elle le coiffa alors et réarrangea sa tenue. Harry eut alors le bonheur de voir l'apparition de son meilleur ami qui s'enfonça directement dans le fauteuil moelleux de _sa chambre de préfet._

- Bon, vous êtes prêts ? s'enquit le brun de Serpentard.

Les deux garçons le foudroyèrent du regard tandis qu'Hermione se redressa et le dévisagea :

- Cela t'amuse n'est-ce pas ?

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi joyeux, fut la courte réponse de Nott.

Les trois Griffondors soupirèrent et sortirent. Ils n'avaient cependant pas le choix. Il fallait conserver les apparences et donc pour montrer que tout allait bien, il fallait aller prendre un petit déjeuner dans la grande salle.

µ***µ

Kurogane commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez. Vraiment, il en avait marre de ces soi-disant sorciers, de tout ce qui se ramenait à la magie en fait. C'était à cause du sortilège de sa princesse Tomoyo qu'il en était arrivé là et ressassait cette pensée. Il était bien lui, avant, quand il n'avait pas à se soucier du bien être de deux gamins fous amoureux l'un de l'autre. Lorsqu'il n'avait pas à esquiver les attaque d'un manju blanc et poussant des cris hystérique et beaucoup trop aigus pour ses pauvres tympans. Lorsqu'il n'avait pas à comprendre le comportement des autres, lorsqu'il ne s'y intéressait même pas. Et surtout, lorsqu'il un haricot vert géant à tête blonde n'avait jamais croisé sa vision. Oh oui, c'était le bon temps. Le bond temps où il avait le droit de faire et d'aller où il le voulait et où il n'était pas coincé dans une pièce beaucoup trop blanche à son goût.

Non mais de quel droit l'avait-elle enfermé ici ? Cette infirmière de pacotille, cette … !

- Kuro ? l'interpella le mage.

Le brun tourna vivement sa tête vers lui faisant craquer sa nuque au passage et le foudroya du regard. Il en avait assez d'être obligé de rester allongé dans ce lit et c'était de sa faute. Le blond déglutit en silence et baissa les yeux. Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore le crétin blond ?

Kurogane se détendit légèrement et répondit :

- Oui ?

Le blond releva lentement sa tête vers lui. Ses yeux bleus ne pétillaient pas comme le brun en avait l'habitude et cela le perturba légèrement.

- Tu…,

Le brun fit silence pour que l'autre continue, mais ce dernier se terra dans son mutisme. Le brun soupira. Qui lui avait refilé un imbécile pareil ? Une petite voix dans sa tête lui répondit que c'était lui mais il l'ignora.

- Aurais-tu l'amabilité de finir tes phrases parce que là, ma patience atteint son seuil critique de limite, déclara-t-il aussi doucement qu'il le put.

Fye releva un visage amusé vers lui et reprit :

- Tu es en colère ?

- Si tu me demandes si je reste dans cette infirmerie, que dis-je, dans cette école de cinglés de mon plein gré, je ne suis pas sûr que la réponse soit affirmative.

- Tu veux sortir ? s'enquit le blond amusé.

- Je n'aime pas ce blanc. Trop de blanc tue le blanc, répondit simplement le brun.

- Tu veux sortir ! affirma joyeusement Fye.

- Bien sûr que je veux sortir ! s'exclama le brun. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?

Fye baissa la tête et répondit d'une petite voix :

- Que peut-être tu m'en voulais.

Le ninja ne répondit rien. C'était vrai, il en voulait au blond d'avoir eu l'audace de penser ne pas lui dire qu'il risquait de devenir fou et cela par sa faute. Il aurait voulu avoir la confiance du blond, ou plutôt, il croyait l'avoir. Kurogane tourna son regard vers la fenêtre.

De son côté, Fye interpréta le silence comme ce qu'il était. Le brun lui en voulait. A savoir pourquoi, le blond en avait une petite idée, mais il préférait se tromper.

Finalement, Mme Pomfresh revint et après les avoir auscultés sous le regard noir du brun, les autorisa à sortir. Ils marchèrent donc dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la Grande salle. Aucun d'eux ne parla, perdus dans leurs pensées.

µ***µ

Ce matin-là, fut le réveille le plus atroce que Draco Malfoy n'ait jamais connu. En effet, Neville, ou plutôt son crapaud avait eu la bonne idée de s'échapper. Une fois n'est pas coutume, le crapaud ne s'évada pas bien loin. Non, ce satané crapaud de *** à la *** avait joyeusement gambadé dans la chambre des six Griffondors. Bon, encore ça Draco n'en avait cure. Ce qui le dérangeait plus fortement était le lieu de la fin de son périple, ou plus précisément son lit. Bien sûr, le blond sentant un objet non-identifié sous ses draps avait réagi en conséquence et donc crier de manière assez aigu et peu viril. Après avoir réveillé les garçons encore présents dans le dortoir, il n'aurait pas pu avoir plus honte. C'était sans compter sur ce sal batracien qui avait élu domicile dans sa douce et fine chevelure Potterienne. En bref, le crapaud était coincé dans ses cheveux et il ne pouvait l'en dépêtrer.

- Trevor ! s'égosilla Neville.

Le blond fut légèrement soulagé que le brun pense à l'aider à retirer le sal petit crapaud de sa tête, pas comme son ami _roux_ qui lui s'étouffait avec son propre rire. Le sal traître !

- Mais arrête de bouger comme ça Malfoy ! s'exaspéra le Griffondor. Tu vas le blesser !

Le blesser ? S'exclama mentalement le blond. C'était l'hôpital qui se raillait de la charité ! C'était ce vilain crapaud du nom de Trevor, ce qui prouvait d'ailleurs le mauvais goût certain de son propriétaire, qui risquait d'abimer ses fragiles cheveux et donc de le blesser ! Draco repensa au fait que techniquement il s'agissait des cheveux de Potter et donc qu'ils n'étaient ni fragiles, ni doux, ni soyeux. Ah, comme son corps lui manquait. Draco repartit dans ses pensées.

Soudainement le _corps d'Harry_ se détendit. Neville put en profiter pour retirer son animal des cheveux du blond. Blaise était lui, proche de la mort par le rire. Parallèlement au _corps du brun_ que l'image lui affichait il avait superposé celle de son ami blond et son imagination débordante avait agi et lui avait renvoyé des images qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Il était donc écroulé par terre retenant à grande peine des larmes de rires et essayant de reprendre son souffle.

- La ferme Blaise ! s'écria lors son ami.

- …mmmpfffff ! tenta de se calmer le brun. Hahahahahahaha !

- Blaise ! se récria le blond.

Il jeta alors son oreiller sur le basané qui se le prit dans la figure. Cela coupa le rire du brun qui lui renvoya son propre oreiller. Se déroula alors un spectacle que Neville voyait souvent mais qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible entre Serpentards. Blaise et Draco faisaient ce qu'on pouvait appeler communément une bataille de polochon. Le Griffondor ne sut pas comment réagir. Ce fut Pansy qui lui apporta la solution.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là et en pyjama ! s'égosilla la jeune femme.

Les deux garçons stoppèrent tout mouvement et la situation frappa la jeune fille. Elle eut un sourire hautain qui fit frissonner Neville. Voir _Hermione_ aussi… Serpentarde le mettait très mal à l'aise.

- Et après vous me dites que c'est sur MOI que déteignent les Griffons ? se vexa la Serpentarde. Il ne faut pas pousser la grand-mère dans les mandragores !

- Bonjour à toi aussi Pansy, répondit calmement le blond.

Parkinson haussa un sourcil suspicieux puis un léger rire passa ses lèvres alors qu'elle se rapprochait d'eux. Elle s'assit sur un des lits non-défaits. Les deux Serpentards disparurent dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Pansy jeta un regard circulaire sur la pièce. C'était vraiment rouge.

- Tiens…. Où est Shaolan ? s'enquit-elle tandis que son regard se posait sur le brun.

Ce dernier eut un sourire en coin. Pansy en resta interdite. Etait-ce normal que le Griffondor ait l'air si calculateur ? Neville releva les yeux lorsqu'il entendit les deux Serpentards ressortirent de la salle de bain.

Sans une parole entre eux, ils sortirent pour rejoindre la Grande salle. Ce fut durant le trajet que Neville parla :

- Comme je vous l'ai dit hier, pour qu'ils retrouvent leurs autres eux, il faut refaire la potion de souvenir et élever les plantes pour qu'elles aient leurs apparences.

_Le trio d'or_ hocha la tête. Neville sourit face à la ressemblance entre les trois Serpentards et les trois Griffondors. Il se reprit et revint à son sujet.

- Pour les ingrédients de la potion, nous irons les chercher pendant le bal, tout le monde sera trop occupé pour surveiller les serres et peut-être aurons-nous à aller dans la Foret interdite. Mais pour l'instant, il fallait que Sakura et Shaolan entament la maturation de la plante. Hier, avec Hermione nous leur avons expliqués comment procéder et ils ont débuté ce matin.

- Ils sont donc en train de faire pousser une plante ? questionna Blaise.

Neville acquiesça. Après quelques minutes de silence, Pansy s'enquit :

- Tu as dit ''nous'' ?

- Oui, avec Hermione, Ginny et Luna, nous allons nous éclipser de la salle de bal.

Elle sembla pensive puis, reprit sa marche accompagnée des trois garçons.

µ***µ

- Tu vas QUOI ? s'égosilla Ron.

- Je vais aller récupérer les ingrédients qu'il nous faut durant le bal de ce soir, je ne peux donc pas être ta cavalière.

- Mais 'Mione !

- Ronald ! le coupa-t-elle. C'est une décision non-modifiable.

- Mais 'Moinnneeeee !

- Quel argument recherché et convainquant, s'amusa Nott.

Ron le fusilla du regard tandis que tous s'asseyaient à l'unique table présente dans la grande salle. Ils furent vite rejoints par Luna qui discutait tranquillement avec Ginny.

- Pourquoi vas-tu avec eux ? demanda la rousse d'un air légèrement dégouté de s'asseoir à côté _du groupe de Serpentard_.

Luna la regarda de son regard légèrement ailleurs et lui sourit mystérieusement.

- Bonjour, déclara-t-elle aux _Serpentards_.

Ces derniers hochèrent la tête en guise de réponse et elle s'assit devant eux. Ginny soupira mais ne voulant pas laisser son amie seule s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Alors, comment cela se passe avec Harry ? s'enquit Luna alors que _Draco_ faillit recracher son jus de citrouille.

Ginny lui lança un regard dédaigneux avant de s'adresser à la Serdaigle :

- Eh bien, ça n'avance pas. Je crois qu'il ne comprend pas vraiment ce que j'attends de lui.

Luna acquiesça alors que _Blaise _prenait une légère teinte rosâtre et que _Draco_ s'obligeait à fixer un point derrière la blonde. _Pansy_ riait sous cape alors que Théodore écoutait attentivement la conversation des deux jeunes filles. La rouquine le remarqua :

- Ecoute, je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment dans parler…

- Il est toujours temps d'expliquer à ses amis ses problèmes, la coupa Luna. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

La rousse soupira.

- Je ne sais pas. Tu sais bien que pour moi, ça a toujours été Harry et ce sera sûrement toujours lui mais….

- Tu es lassée ? proposa Théo après le silence de Weasley.

La rousse le foudroya du regard mais une lueur de tristesse traversa son visage.

- On peut dire ça…

- Tu es intéressée par quelqu'un d'autre peut-être ? rajouta _Blaise_ une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

Ginny fronça les sourcils face à cette constatation et hocha la tête :

- Ce n'est pas… Si, mais je… C'est plus compliqué.

- Donc, il s'agit d'un ami avec qui tu t'entends bien et que tu n'as jamais vu dans ce sens et qui commence à te plaire physiquement ? tenta de préciser_ Pansy_.

La rousse parut légèrement choquée puis rougit fortement.

- Je crois que tu es tombée juste Pansy ! commenta joyeusement Théodore.

- Neville ? demanda Luna gravement.

Ginny tourna rapidement son regard vers la blonde et soupira :

- Non, ce n'est pas vraiment un…

- Garçon ? proposa le Serpentard qui s'amusait apparemment beaucoup.

La fille Weasley rougit fortement. _Draco_ réagit alors pour la première fois :

- Ne viens-tu pas de te déclarer à Luna ?

Un fort silence tomba sur le petit groupe.

- Hum… En fait, c'est plutôt une amie à mon frère…. Dit mal à l'aise la rousse.

Depuis quand parlait-elle histoire d'amour avec _les Serpentards ?_ Elle remarqua tout de même que _Pansy_ était figée sur place que _Blaise_ avait fortement blanchi alors que _Draco_ semblait très maître de soi, même si ses yeux exprimaient un profond désarroi. Théodore ne tint plus :

- Tu es… tu es attiré par Granger ?

La petite rouquine sous le regard désespéré de _Parkinson _hocha la tête. S'en était trop pour le Serpentard qui laissa sa bonne humeur s'exprimer. Il rit à gorge déployé. Ce fut à ce moment-là que le groupe des _Griffondors_ apparut. Ginny devint aussi rouge que la couleur de sa maison.

Les quatre nouveaux arrivants observèrent la scène, interloqués.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ainsi Théodore ? s'enquit Neville alors qu'ils s'asseyaient.

Ginny détourna fortement la tête tandis _qu'Hermione_ prenait place à ses côtés en face du Serpentard. Les trois Serpentards la regardèrent surpris.

- Tu ne devineras jamais ce que je viens d'apprendre Nev !

- Si tu dis quoi que ce soit Nott, je te promets que jamais plus tu ne pourras procréer ! le menaça Ginny tout en le foudroyant du regard.

Un léger silence se mit en place. Luna le brisa alors remarquant l'absence des deux voyageurs d'entre les dimensions et de la petite boule de poiles blanche très énergétique. Neville et _Pansy_ leur expliquèrent la situation. Ginny et Luna furent ravies de pouvoir participer même si la rousse un peu sceptique quant à la participation de la _Serpentarde._

Ils mangèrent rapidement et décidèrent d'aller faire un tour dans le parc recouvert de neige. Ils croisèrent brièvement les professeurs de DCFM et ces derniers les rassurèrent quant à leur santé. Ils leur expliquèrent qu'ils ne pouvaient venir avec eux et furent rassuré de savoir où se trouvaient leur deux protégés. Ils devaient de toute évidence aider à la décoration de la grande salle.

Dans le parc, tous se mirent en tête de faire une immense bataille de boule de neige. Les groupe furent vite trouver et les _Serpentards_, Serdaigles se retrouvèrent à affronter les _Griffondors_.

La bataille c'était finalement finit en guerre finement dirigée par Pansy et Hermione. Ils passèrent toute la matinée à l'extérieur, riant et retrouvant à peine leur souffle pour le reperdre par la suite. Aucun d'eux n'avait échappé aux boules de neiges et tous étaient à présent frigorifiés et affamés. D'un commun accord, ils partirent manger, Ginny découvrant petit à petit _les Serpentards_.

- Voyons _Draco_, ne le prend pas comme ça ! s'exaspéra Hermione. Nous devons nous avancer sur les devoirs de vacances et tu le sais alors ne rechigne pas !

Les deux Griffondors soupirèrent. Ginny trouvait que les _trois Serpentards_ avaient de nombreux points communs avec les _trois Griffondors. _Elle se dit que cela était dommage qu'ils se haïssent ainsi. Bien que là, on ne remarquait aucune tension au sein du petit groupe. Elle en était même fortement impressionnée.

- Mais _Pansy_ ! tenta Ron.

- Pas d'opposition _Blaise_ ! Coupa la jeune femme.

- Vous ne gagnez jamais contre elle, soupira Théodore. Alors pourquoi luttez-vous toujours ?

- Parce qu'un jour on triomphera ! déclara Ron sûr de lui.

Sous le regard stupéfait de Ginny, les deux garçons cédèrent. _Harry et Ron_ se moquèrent alors des _deux Serpentards_.

- Ne riez pas trop vite, siffla la douce voix de Pansy. N'oubliez pas que nous aussi nous avons des devoirs !

Les deux garçons la regardèrent suppliant. Elle fit un signe de dénégation de la tête.

- _'Mionnneee_ ! supplia Blaise imitant à la perfection le roux.

- Tu préfères peut-être que je te laisse faire le devoir de Potion seul sans aucune aide extérieur ?

Touché.

- _Hermione _tu sais bien que nous avons…. Tenta Draco.

- A vous préparer pour le match de Quidditch, en effet, mais vous vous entraînez tout le temps alors je ne vois pas en quoi ne pas le faire aujourd'hui va nuire à votre préparation. Au contraire, si vous n'étudiez pas, c'est votre avenir entier qui risque de sombrer.

Coulé. Les deux garçons cédèrent.

Gentils petits ! commenta gaiement la brune.

S'en fut trop pour Neville, Théodore et Ginny qui explosèrent de rire.

Un peu plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent donc à la bibliothèque étudiant d'arrache-pied Cela leur prit toute l'après-midi. Les quatre garçons remercièrent mentalement les deux jeunes filles de leur avoir permis d'oublier la soirée à venir.

µ***µ

Fye s'amusait beaucoup. Il n'avait jamais expérimenté quelque chose d'aussi drôle. En effet, alors qu'il parlait tranquillement avec le professeur Rogue, qu'il trouvait un peu trop crispé, il avait découvert que l'homme du nom de Lupin, arrivé fraîchement hier était en fait un loup-garou.

Bien sûr, il connaissait la légende des loup-garous. Mais il n'en avait jamais vu et dès qu'il avait appris la particularité de l'homme, il lui avait sauté dessus. Il l'avait assailli de questions. Bon, il avait bien vu qu'il n'était pas à l'aise à avec sa lycanthropie, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le questionner et de montrer son admiration.

Kurogane était alors arrivé et lui avait demandé de quoi il retournait.

- Mais voyons Kuro-pyu ! Tu dois bien connaître non ? Les loup-garous !

- Cela n'existe pas chez moi, déni-t-il.

- Cela n'existe pas chez vous ? avait repris Lupin.

Kurogane fit un signe de dénégation. Rogue s'approcha alors, sûrement curieux d'en apprendre un peu plus sur les deux nouveaux professeurs. Ce fut à partir de là que tout dérapa et Fye profita de cela pour faire tourner en bourrique le pauvre professeur de Potion qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Kurogane et Lupin observèrent le spectacle en silence un certain temps avant que le ninja ne demande alors à son vis-à-vis de lui raconter l'histoire des six gamins qu'ils avaient punis.

- Vous semblez apprécier Harry… commenta Remus.

- Vous savez, je ne me suis jamais attaché à personne de mon propre chef. Mais une fois que je dois supporter en permanence quelqu'un, alors oui, je m'intéresse à eux. Et ici, tout ce que je vois, ce sont des adolescents qui ont oublié qu'ils en étaient. Draco ne semblent accorder d'importance qu'à ses amis et il n'a peur que d'une chose, la menace qui leur rode autour et se caractérise par sa famille. Il en est de même pour Blaise. Pansy est un peu plus épanouie avec Théodore mais tous deux aussi ont oubliés d'être des enfants. Cela est plus marquant chez Harry qui réfléchit trop souvent, même si la petite Ginny tente quelques approches, il n'y a rien à faire. Ronald semble plus gamin mais cache quelque chose qu'il voudrait mieux faire ressortir avant que cela n'explose. Enfin, Hermione s'inquiète beaucoup trop pour les autres pour s'inquiéter pour elle-même. Tous ces gosses ont perdu quelque chose qu'ils ne retrouveront jamais. J'aimerai savoir pourquoi. Ils vont nous aider. Nous nous devons de les aider en retour.

Remus lui sourit tendrement. Il hocha la tête et, tandis que son regard se reposait sur Rogue et Fye en pleine joute verbale habilement mené par le blond, il commença son récit. Il débuta par la monté en puissance de Voldemort et sur sa chute dû à ce si petit enfant : Harry Potter, le Survivant.

µ***µ

Ginny, Luna, Neville et _Pansy_ se séparèrent du groupe afin d'organiser leur échappade du bal. Draco prit alors Harry par le bras et le traîna vers les cachots, et plus précisément sa chambre de Préfet. Blaise en fit de même avec Ron et l'emmena dans son dortoir. Pansy se retrouva seule avec Théodore et tous deux se sourirent avant de se diriger vers une tout autre salle. Théodore avait mis sa petite-amie au courant du plan qu'il mijotait avec le Griffondor, la mascotte blanche, la sorcière chtarbée et le directeur. Ils allèrent donc finir les préparatifs.

µ***µ

Dans la chambre de Préfet de Draco, le brun repensa à la conversation avec Ginny.

- Comment réagirais-tu si je te disais que j'étais gay ?

Le blond stoppa tous mouvements et haussa un sourcil perplexe.

- Gai, dans le sens joyeux ou gay, dans le sens des préférences sexuelles ?

- Le deuxième.

Malfoy sembla plus que surpris et réfléchit quelques instants :

- Je me demanderai d'abords pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi, et ensuite je te dirais que c'est ta décision et que je ne vois pas en quoi cela affectera ma vie, après tout je suis bi. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Tu es mon ami, déclara Harry encore perdu dans ses pensées.

Il ne remarqua l'expression choqué du blond.

- Ton ami ? répéta Draco.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Je ne peux pas continuer à te haïr avec tout ce que je sais sur vous. Toi, Blaise, Pansy et Théodore êtes des personnes que j'apprécie et avec qui j'aime parler, donc vous êtes communément ce qu'on appelle mes amis.

Le blond garda un instant le silence puis hocha la tête.

- Il est vrai que vous semblez vous rapprochez de cette description aussi. Sinon, Ron serait-il devenu gay ? s'enquit-il.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? questionna le brun un peu perdu et choqué.

- Parce que tu me demandes ma réaction face à un ami qui m'apprend qu'il est gay, donc…

- Oh, ce n'est pas Ron ! Mais, comment réagirais-tu si ta sœur, si tu en avais une, était homosexuelle ?

- Je pense que j'adopterais le même comportement quoique je serais encore plus protecteur que je ne l'aurais déjà été, dans l'hypothèse peu probable que j'ai une sœur.

- Je vois…

Malfoy dévisagea quelque instant le brun perdu dans ses pensées. Voici donc à quoi il ressemblait quand il réfléchissait. C'était intéressant de pourvoir voir les différentes expressions que son visage pouvait aborder de l'extérieur.

- Donc, finalement Ginny est plus intéressé par les filles que toi ? s'amusa le blond.

Cela l'arrangeait en fait. Il n'aimait pas devoir jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris avec la rousse.

- Oui, et pas n'importe qui ! s'exclama Harry. En plus elle l'a dit devant elle et Ron, et moi aussi mais je ne suis pas vraiment directement concernée.

- Attends, tu veux dire que…

- Hermione ! Elle est attirée par Hermione. Bien sûr, je suis heureux pour Ginny qu'elle est trouvée quelqu'un, mais… J'ai toujours pensé qu'Hermione était amoureuse de Ron et que l'inverse était vrai aussi.

- Je dirais que le cœur à sa raison que la raison ignore, déclara le blond.

Harry tourna un visage perdu vers le blond qui farfouillait dans son placard.

- Une petite explication ne serait pas de refus.

Le blond l'ignora alors qu'il sortait un petit paquet de l'armoire. Il le déposa délicatement sur le lit avant de l'ouvrir.

- Ecoute Harry, cette histoire ne te regarde pas. Si l'une d'entre elle vient t'en parler, alors là tu pourras te tracasser les méninges. Pour l'instant, tu l'as appris car nous avons échangé de corps et qu'elle n'est pas au courant donc tu inspires, expires et tu te dis que Blaise doit souffrir affreusement d'entendre Weasley déblatérer sur le fait que sa sœur et sa meilleure amie lui cachent beaucoup trop de choses.

Harry rit aux paroles du blond et lui sourit.

- Et maintenant, tu enfiles ça !

Le brun soupira mais s'exécuta.

µ***µ

Dans la chambre de Blaise, Ron s'exaspérait en effet de toutes les cachotteries que tout le monde lui faisait.

- Non mais tu te rends compte ! Ginny en pince pour Herm' ! Elle, jamais elle ne m'a rien dit à moi ! Le pire, c'est qu'avant c'était Harry ! Et lui non plus il ne m'a rien dit ! A croire que mes amis ne peuvent rien me dire. D'accords c'est ma sœur, en effet, je suis très protecteur. Mais je suis tout aussi ouvert d'esprit et je ne mords pas ! Je leur aurais souhaité tout le bonheur du monde et …. Mais tu m'écoutes ?

Blaise lui tendit alors les vêtements qu'il devait mettre et le roux reprit son monologue. Le basané en avait plus qu'assez, il ne s'était jamais autant entendu parler. Il soupira. Le seul moyen qu'il connaissait pour faire taire quelqu'un était un moyen radical certes, mais risqué. Pour lui et pour sa santé mental ainsi que leur presque amitié naissante. Osera, osera pas ? Après tout, pour faire taire quelqu'un, il faut le rendre incapable d'utiliser sa bouche. Pour cela, quoi de mieux que de s'assurer qu'elle soit occupé à autre chose. Comme un baiser. Mais bon, embrasser son propre corps ça faisait assez narcissique. Mais l'entendre parler et parler et parler. Osera ou n'osera pas ?

**_A suivre..._**

**_Voili voulou ! _**

**_Encore si QUELQU'UN VEUX CORRIGER CETTE FIC QU'IL ME LE DISE OU SE TAISE A JAMAIS !_**

**_Un chti'te review pour un auteur au bonne résolution de rentrée ?_**


	16. Chapitre 15 : L'heure d'aller au bal

_**Je ne promet plus rien, je suis de retour après plus d'un an d'absence. Aouch !**_

_**En tout cas, me revoici pour la suite. Si vous avez oublié, relisez le début ou et bien voici un petit résumé !**_

Les quatre voyageurs de Tsubasa Reservoir CHronicle débarquent à Poudlard, Fye et Kurogane sont catapultés professeurs de DCFM et Shaolan va à Girffondror tandis que Sakura va à Serpentard.

Harry et Draco, Pansy et Hermione, Blaise et Ron échange de corps ( la personnalité et les aspects physique d'origine,_ la personnalité et les aspects physiques du corps d'empreint_ )

Harry, Draco, Blaise, Hermione, Ron, Pansy, Théodore, Ginny, Neville et Luna vont aider à retrouver les autres Sakura et Shaolan. Pour cela ils doivent confectionner une nouvelle potion du souvenir et ses pousser des plantes à l'effigie des deux amoureux.

Le bal de Noël est organisé car peu d'élèves sont restés cette année à Poudlard. Il regroupera élèves, professeur et famille des concerné.

Rémus est arrivé un peu plus tôt pour aider à préparer le bal et Fye a découvert qu'il était un loup garou. C'est son nouveau jouet

Fye et Kurogane sont enfin ensemble.

Sakura et Shaolan sont partis crée les corps à base de plantes.

Ginny a avoué son amour pour Hermione en présence de cette dernière et de son frère.

Yuko, Dumbledor, Mokona, Neville et Théodore prévoient une petite animation pour la soirée du bal en les personnes de Fye et Kurogane, Draco, Harry, Ron et Blaise.

**_Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont posté une review mis cette fic en favoris ou en alert !_**

**_Je tiens à laissée un petit mots à l'attention de _**Roxyzela, Coraline, Melanie, manganodaifan _**qui ont laissée une review anonyme et dont je n'ai pas pu répondre directement! Merci pour vos rerview, je suis heureuse que vous aimiez et j'espère que ça vous plaira. Pour les changement de corps, peut-être un jour la modifiée pour que ce soit plus lisible !**_

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

><p><span>CHAPITRE 15 :<span>

Finalement, Blaise n'eut pas besoin de se questionner plus longtemps. En effet, lorsque le roux vit sa robe, il fit une parfaite imitation de la carpe.

- Ça, c'e…c'est vraiment pour moi ? demanda-t-il avec émerveillement devant la robe noir aux fins ornements vert et argent.

- Non, techniquement, il s'agit de ma robe. Mais oui, aujourd'hui, c'est pour toi.

- C'est vrai ?

- Tu sais Ron, ce soir, tu es moi. Et il est hors de question que je me ridiculise ! D'ailleurs, il est hors de question que je porte une de tes ridicules robes. J'en prendrai une m'appartenant. Il me semble que nous ayons à peu près la même carrure.

- ….

Le roux était en admiration devant le vêtement. Il acquiesça cependant aux paroles du basané, qui poussa un soupire d'agacement. Il fouilla de nouveau dans son armoire et en ressortit une robe noire du même type que Ron mais avec, elle, des ornements couleurs rouge et or. Ils se préparèrent chacun de leur côté, puis Blaise vint se poster devant le roux. Il observa un instant son allure et l'arrangea de manière à ce qu'il soit impeccable. Il soupira par anticipation, inspira fortement et se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Tout va bien se passer, le tranquillisa Ron.

Il posa sa main sur son épaule et la serra en signe de réconfort. Tous deux ressortirent alors pour se retrouver face à un Théodore Nott habillé de manière très élégante avec, à son bras, _Pansy_ dans une tenue des plus sobre et mettant en avant sa fine silhouette.

- Où sont les deux autres ? demanda la brune.

- Dans la chambre de Draco sûrement, répondit _Ron_.

Les quatre se dirigèrent donc vers la chambre du préfet où ils découvrirent un lit. La chambre était dépourvue de toute présence humaine. Ils furent tout d'abord surpris de ne pas trouver les deux garçons là lorsqu'Hermione réalisa :

- Ils sont sûrement allés chercher une robe pour Draco. Le corps d'Harry est bien plus grand que celui de Draco, il aura besoin de la robe de bal d'Harry.

- On ne peut pas y aller ? s'enquit Ron.

- Nous sommes censé être des Serpentards, répondit simplement la brune comme une évidence.

- Oui, mais nous pouvons toujours aller les attendre et nous joindre à Neville et Ginny, commenta Théodore.

Tous le dévisagèrent un certain temps. Le châtain semblait vraiment apprécié leur nouvelle condition, un peu trop à leur goût. Ils acquiescèrent tout de même et se mirent en route.

- Bien, je partirai au début du bal, avec Neville, Ginny et Luna, annonça Hermione.

- Ginny, hésita Ron.

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire Ron, mais je ne le savais pas, on en a déjà parlé, répondit avec agacement la brune.

- Weasley si tu pouvais changer de sujet, cela sera appréciable, grinça des dents Blaise.

Ron tourna avec surprise son regard vers lui et le foudroya du regard. Le basané soupira et se tourna vers la jeune femme qui le remerciait du regard.

- Pourquoi y aller avec la rouquine ? s'enquit-il alors.

- Ginny ne veut pas qu'on la laisse encore de côté…, tenta avec peu de confidence d'expliquer Hermione.

- Comme elle en pince pour Granger, elle veut se rapprocher d'elle. Donc elle insiste pour faire partie du projet, déclara avec un sourire en coin Théodore.

- Quoi ? s'époumona le roux alors que sa meilleure amie rougissait légèrement.

- Comme si nous n'avions pas déjà assez de problème, soupira le basané.

Théodore acquiesça alors qu'ils arrivaient devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Ils entrèrent alors que la femme les dévisageait avec surprise. Neville lisait, assis dans un des fauteuils, en pyjama. Ce fait fit froncer ses sourcils à Hermione qui s'enquit avec prudence après l'avoir salué :

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas prêt ?

- Nous n'y allons pas ! fit remarquer le brun avec évidence.

- Si nous y allons, rétorqua la jeune fille avec désespoir.

- Je croyais que nous allions récupérer les ingrédients pour…, compléta-t-il tout en mimant sa pensée, son livre suivant le mouvement incertain de sa main.

- Nous allons nous éclipser durant la fête.

Neville ouvrit des yeux ronds et se précipita dans son dortoir. Le petit groupe le suivit. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent enfin, ils virent _Draco _attendre, avachi sur un des lits, sa robe de soirée parfaitement froissée. Neville s'activait dans son coin, une chaussette à la main et sa robe dans l'autre. _Harry _arriva enfin, vêtu d'une magnifique tenue, les cheveux enfin domptés. Voyant cela, _Draco_ se précipita sur lui et l'entraina à sa suite dans la salle de bain.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'enquit avec curiosité Ron.

- Draco va réprimander Potter pour avoir froissé sa robe et…

- Harry va décoiffer Draco, compléta Pansy qui arrivait enfin.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers son petit ami mais un regard de sa camarade d'infortune l'empêcha de l'embrasser. Ils patientèrent alors un instant et, lorsque la porte se rouvrit enfin, découvrirent les deux garçons, magnifiquement bien habillé. _Le blond _portait une robe rouge aux reflets ors et _le brun_ une robe verte aux reflets d'argents. Ils semblaient soucieux et ne les remarquèrent pas. Théodore et Blaise virent rapidement le pli frontale qui caractérisait l'inquiétude de leur ami. Ils se rapprochèrent et s'enquirent :

- Que ce passe-t-il ?

- Tenez, dit Draco tout en leur tendant une lettre.

Les cinq arrivés se mirent à lire et une fois cela fait, ils s'assirent sur les fauteuils de la salle commune.

- Je viens de la recevoir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de mon père, mais cette punition va peut-être nous couter à tous la vie.

- Il faut qu'on trouve une solution, débuta Théodore.

- Nous devons aller chercher les plantes, nous n'avons pas le choix, continua Hermione. Vous allez devoir vous débrouiller sans nous.

- On va se faire démasquer, trembla Ron.

Théodore poussa un profond soupire, ces amis avait l'air perturbé et passablement au bord de la crise de nerf. Il les comprenait, lui aussi aurait réagi ainsi si on lui avait appris ça. Il fit une prière silencieuse et débuta :

- Il y a une solution.

- Non, sur le coup, nous sommes mort Théo, le coupa Blaise.

- Si, il y en a une, contra-t-il avec conviction.

Son sérieux fit se retourner vers lui ses compagnons. Trahir les secrets n'était pas ce qu'il préférait, mais pour le coup, ça lui semblait nécessaire.

- Nous allons droguer toutes les personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle, de ce fait, ils ne remarqueront rien.

- Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement le dire à Dumbledor ? s'enquit Ron.

- Parce que s'ils sont au courant, mes parents sauront que c'est moi qui aie fait filtrer l'information, fit remarquer le blond.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? s'enquit alors Neville qui avait enfin réussi à s'habiller.

Harry, Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard avant se déclarer :

- Rien, il n'y a rien.

Les quatre Serpentards échangèrent un regard surpris mais ne rajoutèrent rien. Il n'était pas habituel que les Gryffondors se mentent. Neville les regarda sceptique mais acquiesça. Ils redescendirent alors et s'installèrent dans la salle commune. Les Gryffondors passant par-là les dévisagèrent surpris mais ne dirent rien. Ils discutèrent un instant au sujet de la soirée à venir. Puis Ginny et Luna arrivèrent. Toutes deux étaient vêtues de leur plus belle robe et tous dévisagèrent un instant Luna avant de se rappeler qu'elle était Luna et que cette robe jaune canari recouverte de plume lui allait plutôt bien.

µ***µ

Fye observa avec un regard critique son vis-à-vis. Il manquait quelque chose, il savait que quelque chose manquait mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Il lui tourna autour, le détailla sous toutes les coutures et pourtant, il n'arriva pas à comprendre ce qu'il fallait rajouter.

- Peut-être des vêtements, lui suggéra habilement Kurogane qui, patient, n'avait pas bougé.

Fye eut alors une illumination et fournit à son… -son quoi ? compagnon pour la vie, après tout il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, donc à son – compagnon les vêtements de bal que le professeur Dumbledore lui avait confié. Tandis que Kurogane s'habillait, il fronça les sourcils et déclara :

- Où sont passés Sakura et Shaolan ?

- Les gosses, nous ont dit qu'ils étaient dans les serres pour amener à maturation la plante qui… enfin je n'ai pas tout compris. L'essentiel est que cela fonctionne.

Fye lui lança un regard désabusé mais acquiesça. Lorsque Kurogane fut enfin prêt, il se laissa observer sous tous les angles par le blond encore une fois et lorsque celui-ci le jugea acceptable, ils sortirent de leurs appartements. Fye proposa à son compagnon d'aller visité les deux plus jeunes afin de voir l'avancement de la maturation de leurs plantes. Le brun accepta et tous deux se dirigèrent vers les serres. Ce fut quelques minutes plus tard, qu'ils trouvèrent enfin la serre où les deux adolescents cultivaient leur double.

Fye fut le premier à entrer, rapidement suivi de Kurogane. Ce fut pourquoi, ce dernier percuta le premier lorsqu'il se stoppa brutalement. En effet, devant eux se dressaient le tableau plutôt gênant de deux adolescents en pleine exploration charnelle. Un sourire amusé et goguenard se dessina sur le visage de Kurogane alors que Fye, bien que souriant tendrement abordait une teinte rosé par la gêne. Il décida donc de ressortir et entraîna à sa suite son compagnon. Le brun amusé par la situation allait pour dire quelque chose lorsque les lèvres de Fye se posèrent sur les siennes. Kurogane l'observa surpris mais ne fit aucun commentèrent, alors il ressortit tout en déclarant :

- Ils ont l'air de ses débrouiller tout seul, nous viendrons les voir après la soirée.

Le ninja acquiesça et tous deux repartir. En arrivant enfin, devant les portes de la grande salle, ils aperçurent un grand nombre d'adultes inconnus aux bataillons. Fye se lança joyeusement dans la salle et commença à vaquer de groupe en groupe afin de trouver les parents de ses élèves favoris. Kurogane suivait plus lentement derrière observant les différents groupes. Les adultes aussi étaient séparés, une minorité s'étant formé au centre de la pièce.

Finalement, il se fit emmené par Fye qui le tirait avec force. Il ne tenta pas de résister, il connaissait son amant assez bien pour savoir que cela ne servait à rien. Ils se dirigèrent vers ce groupe minoritaire. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il aperçut une chevelure aussi blonde que celle de Draco. Surement quelqu'un de sa famille, détaillant le visage il se dit qu'il devait s'agir la de son père. Voyant que c'était la direction que prenait Fye, il comprit que ce dernier devait en être venu aux mêmes conclusions que lui.

- Bonjour ! lança joyeusement Fye alors que les quatre adultes se tournaient vers lui le dévsageant.

- Professeur Flowright, salua Snape qui faisait partie du groupe et il se tourna vers lui pour le saluer : Kurogane.

- Severus, répondit-il avec courtoisie alors que Fye semblait explosé.

- Pourquoi se favoritisme, nous sommes tous collègues !

Snape n'y fit pas attention et se tourna vers les trois personnes blondes en leur annonçant :

- Voici les professeurs de DFCM, messieurs Flowright et Suma. Ils sont arrivés dans le courant de l'année.

- Enchanté, salua l'homme blond qui devait être le père du Serpentard. Je suis Lucius Malfoy, voici ma femme, Narcissa et ma sœur Anabella. Nous sommes la famille de Draco, indiqua-t-il comme s'il pensait que l'évidence ne l'était pas.

-Ravie de faire votre connaissance, votre fils se débrouille fort bien, annonça Fye d'une voix un peu pompeuse n'ayant surement pas du apprécié le comportement de l'homme.

Ce dernier allait pour répliquer quelques choses lorsque Fye leva les yeux et aperçut son loup garou préféré avant de s'élancer à sa suite. Il fit un signe de tête aux Malfoy et à Snape avant de se saisir de la main de Kurogane et de l'entrainer un peu plus loin.

- Lupin ! s'écria-t-il tout en lâchant la main de son comapgnon.

Le loup garou qui était en train de parler à une femme rousse leva la tête, écarquilla les yeux avant de s'excusé auprès de son interlocutrice et de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Fye se mit à sa poursuite alors que Kurogane se rapprochait de la femme et la saluait :

- Je suis Kurogane Suma. J'enseigne la DCFM. Vous devez être Madame Weasley, la mère de Ron.

- En effet, je m'appelle Molly, acquiesça-t-elle tout en lui faisant un sourire engageant et en lui serrant la main. J'espère que mon fils et Harry ne vous pose pas trop de problème, vous savez, ils sont assez turbulents.

- Pas le moins du monde, mentit-il avec un léger sourire.

Ils discutèrent un certain temps, observant Fye courir après Lupin, au bous de quelques minutes, une pensées incongrus lui traversa l'esprit. Dieux que cette femme était petite, comment avait-elle pu engendrer un garçon aussi grand ? Il oublia ses pensées sordide et se reconcentra. Finalement, Fye vint le rejoindre soupirant de ne pas avoir réussi à coincer le loup garou et ils partirent saluer d'autres parents.

Ce fut à cet instant que la bande Serpentard et Gryffondor arriva dans la pièce.

- Ils n'ont pas l'air bien, commenta Fye avec une grimace.

Kurogane fronça les sourcils alors que son regard passait sur Neville et Théodore qui se lancèrent un regard convenu.

- Ils ont plutôt l'air de trafiquer quelques choses.

- Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser lui répondit Fye avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Kurogane secoua la tête avec désespoir avant de salué ce qui lui apparut comme une évidence le père de Luna Lovegood.

µ***µ

_Draco _était mal à l'aise alors que satantele prenait dans ses bras. Harry n'arrivait pas à concevoir comment personne ne pouvait avoir compris que Draco n'avait que deux tantes et que de toute évidence, Lucius Malfoy était fils unique. Il soupira discrètement de soulagement lorsqu'elle le relâcha enfin. Elle s'engagea alors dans une discussion avec sa 'belle sœur' et Harry ne put que se demander comment Draco avait pu supporter cela aussi longtemps.

_Harry_ était au bord de l'asphyxie. Madame Weasley avait vraiment une poigne de fer. Elle commença alors à prendre de ses nouvelles, ne lui laissant pas le temps de parler. Cela l'amusa et il afficha un sourire tendre pour la femme, qu'il rassura alors. Il eut le droit à passer dans les bras de toute la famille Weasley sous le regard amusé de Blaise qui ne tarda pas à finalement subir le même sort que lui. Tout comme Pansy.

Ce fut dans une ambiance assez conviviale que Dumbledor prit la parole.

- Chers élèves, amis, familles, je vous souhaite la bienvenu pour se réveillons de noël et vous remercie d'être présent. Je suis certain que vos enfants, frère et sœurs, sont ravies de vous compter parmi nous. J'espère que vous passerez une bonne soirée. Que le bal commence.

Une douce musique prit place, plusieurs personnes se mirent à danser.

Le bal commençait. Théodore était prêt. Accompagné de Neville et de Makona, il allait animer le bal.

UNE HEURE PLUS TARD

- Nous sommes tous réunis en ce jour pour assister à l'union de deux de nos compatriotes Poudlariens. Ce n'est pas habituel, que dis-je, c'est une union assez immorale car en plus d'unir deux hommes, ce qui n'est arrivé que six fois ce siècle dernier, elle va rassembler deux être d'un milieu totalement opposé, annonça solennellement Lucius Malfoy sous le regard conquis et assez surpris de l'assemblée. Ces deux jeunes hommes que tout opposent, leur situation sanguine, sociale –quoi que tous les deux célèbres et adulés-, leur situation familiale, pour l'un inexistante, pour l'autre légèrement surprotectrice, leurs idées politiques. Mais plus encore, leur maison.

Il posa alors son regard sur les deux hommes se tenant face à face devant lui. Il posa un regard tendre et adouci sur leurs mains jointes et un sourire conquis fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il observa le témoin : Remus Lupin. Il lui dévoila un large sourire et reprit son discours.

- En effet, Serpentard et Griffondor ont toujours été des maisons ennemies. Une union entre elle est des plus rares. Ce sera la première de ce siècle mes amis ! Alors, au nom de la magie ancestrale, celons le destin de ces deux amants, amoureux. Jeunes hommes, vos baguettes je vous prie !

Les deux garçons dans leurs robes, vertes émeraude aux reflets argentés pour l'un, rouge aux reflets ors pour l'autre, levèrent leur baguette. Ils plongèrent leur regard dans celui de leur vis-à-vis et se reprirent amoureusement la main. Lucius traça de sa baguette un fil de magie autour de leurs mains jointes et déclara :

- La magie nous accompagne dans toutes nos actions. Dans notre vie, dans notre passion, dans notre mort. Au nom de votre amour, j'appelle la magie ancestrale pour qu'elle vous lie. Vous, ces deux âmes qui demandent à n'en devenir qu'une seule. Par mon rang et par mon sang, je demande que vos deux magies ne forment plus qu'une.

Il se tourna vers Remus et ce dernier un sourire niai sur les lèvres s'avança avec une fine bague fait d'or blanc finement taillé et représentant un dragon et un serpent s'enlaçant par la tête et par la queue. Il la tendit alors au futur marié dont il était le témoin. Lucius attendit que sa femme n'ait usé la totalité de son mouchoir de manière fort peu discrète avant de s'adresser au garçon :

- Draco Lucius Malfoy, fils de Lucius Abraxas Malfoy et de Narcissa Druella Malfoy, née Black. Mon petit bébé chérie, sanglota gâteusement l'ex-mangemort.

- Père, voyons, chuchota son fils gêné.

- Mmmh mmh ! se reprit le blond. Draco Lucius Malfoy, fils de Lucius Abraxas Malfoy et de Narcissa Druella Malfoy, née Black. Voulez-vous mêler votre âme, votre esprit et votre magie, n'admettant aucune séparation même la mort, à celle de Harry James Potter, fils de James Leo Potter et de Lily Potter, née Evans ?

- Je le veux, affirma Draco tout en passant la bague aux doigts du brun.

Lucius marqua de nouveau une courte pause observant avec émerveillement la baguette de son fils projeter une lumière doré qui se dirigeait vers celle de son futur époux. La demoiselle d'honneur rentra alors en scène : Bellatrix Lestrange. Cette dernière abordait une expression de plénitude absolue. Elle avait l'aire charmante ce soir. Elle donna alors au brun une fine bague fait d'argent de couleur légèrement orangé finement taillé et représentant un phénix et un lion s'enlaçant par la tête et par la queue. Lucius retint ses larmes et renifla peu gracieusement avant de reprendre un trémolo dans la voix :

- Harry James Potter, fils de James Leo Potter et de Lily Potter, née Evans. Voulez-vous mêler votre âme, votre esprit et votre magie, n'admettant aucune séparation même la mort, à celle de Draco Lucius Malfoy, fils de Lucius Abraxas Malfoy et de Narcissa Druella Malfoy, née Black?

- Je le veux, sourit Harry alors qu'il passait la bague au doigt du blond et que sa baguette produisait elle aussi une lumière doré qui vint s'unir à celle du blond.

Les deux jeunes hommes joignirent alors leurs mains tandis que tous leurs corps se mettaient à s'illuminer et que la lumière provenant de leurs deux baguettes se dirigeait vers leurs mains jointes et plus spécifiquement, leurs bagues.

- Par mon rang et par mon sang, que vos deux pouvoirs s'unissent et que même la mort ne puisse vous séparer, dit alors le blond pointant de sa propre baguette le couple.

- Par nos rang et par notre sang, que vos deux pouvoirs s'unissent et que même la mort ne puisse vous séparer, dirent d'une même voix toutes les personnes présentes pointant de leur baguette le couple.

Ils s'embrassèrent alors et un halo bleuté entoura le blond et le brun. Tous deux furent unis à jamais. Harry et Draco s'effondrèrent inconscients devant l'autel alors que minuit sonnait se jour de noël. Une étrange lumière rouge les entoura alors et la magie se mit à vibrer créant un chaos dans la salle de bal, nouvellement rebaptiser salle de mariage.

Ce fut à ce moment que tous s'effondrèrent inconscient.

A SUIVRE...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et oui, je sais Nirak Niark Niark !<strong>_

_**Bon, n'hesitez pas à laissez un petit commentaire. A bientot, je l'espère!**_


End file.
